Lady Haruno
by melanintypist67
Summary: Born into one of the Five Noble Families in Soul Society, it was inevitable that Haruno Sakura's father would eventually arrange for her to be married. Never in a thousand years would she suspect that it would be the next Kuchiki Head, Byakuya. Are they capable of learning to love each other? Or will it be a loveless and miserable marriage? (Update schedule TBD)
1. Chapter 1

**Part I**

Father and daughter sat at the small tea table, on their knees, on plush, purple cushions. Her cherry blossom pink hair was pulled neatly back into a bun on the crown of her head, pinned neatly in place by a pair of dark green chopsticks and an ornate comb. Her navy kimono had inlays of gold and pearlescent threads that had been expertly wound into orchid blooms. A soft green obi with a white rope neatly held the dress closed. Dainty yet calloused hands folded neatly over her lap to give the illusion of a demure and submissive woman. Her face would have traditionally been painted in white and her lips stained red. But she came from a warrior family; such excessive adornments weren't within their practices.

With half a bow, she reached forward, careful to take hold the trailing right sleeve of her kimono. Her hands took hold of the bowl that held the matcha powder and brought it closer. With a towel and fluidity only practice could bring, she poured enough hot water into the bowl to disintegrate the powder.

Her father sat with his hands placed purposefully on his thighs. Half of his long silver white locks were pulled into a high ponytail, the rest tumbling down to the dip in his back. Bangs framed his face and brushed across his forehead. He wore a white haori, the sleeve hems patterned with matching navy orchids, his hakama of the same navy color. Over this, he wore a sky blue kimono draped over his shoulders, the back detailed in white thread a large demonic dog howling to the full moon on the banks of a river. This was worn by the Haruno Head, restored and passed down with each new Head. Deep, indigo eyes watched the pair across the table from him and his daughter, listening to the soft scratches of the whisk beating the matcha in the bowl.

Behind the father-daughter pair, his wife and three sons sat on similar violet cushions. The youngest son, with his long salt-and-pepper hair, had only turned five three months prior. The boy could barely manage to keep from fidgeting, even when his mother placed a steadying hand on his leg. The eldest son merely sat with his eyes closed, perhaps meditating, perhaps waiting for conversation to start.

Across the table sat an older man with silken grey hair and thick mustache that covered his perpetual frown. He wore a black haori and hakama with a white nagajuban; a uniform that marked him as a member of the 13 Court Divisions. Over this, he donned a sleeveless white jacket that had been stamped on the back with a symbol of his status as the taichou of the Sixth Division. A sky blue, almost white, scarf wound around his neck, an heirloom to his Clan. His own slate grey eyes watched quietly as the pink-haired woman gently poured some of the matcha into a cup. She then rose on her knees to place the cup quietly in front of him. As the Head of the Clan and eldest member in the room, he was to taste the matcha first. Any dissatisfaction could reflect poorly on the woman and her father.

The few other eligible women, whom they had sat with in previous years, had barely known how to whisk the matcha correctly to provide a palatable taste for him, much less anyone else.

He sipped the hot tea delicately, letting the flavor wash across his taste buds. The low hum of approval, followed by a larger sip, indicated that the woman had passed her unofficial assessment. As he set the cup down, she poured out the rest of the cups and served the fourth member at the table, and her father. The man beside her gave her the last cup as it was rude for her to serve herself the tea, even in this setting.

The fourth member was grandson to the older man. He had matching slate grey eyes and black hair that fell down to his shoulder blades. He too wore the black uniform, though he did not wear a jacket or Clan heirloom to mark him as next in line for Head of the Clan. But a white band with a beige emblem identified him as fukutaichou of the Sixth Division. Behind him and his grandfather sat their army of advisors who were ready to intervene with their wise opinions, if necessary.

The older man took another sip of the tea. "It has been a while since we last spoke with one another in such a private setting, Haruno Taiga-sama."

"Indeed, Kuchiki Ginrei-sama." Taiga took a sip of his tea and then set the cup aside. "I believe we last spoke when your son passed away and I had just resigned from the Onmitsukido Material World Division Commander position. That was more than one hundred years ago."

Ginrei set his tea cup down, a few wrinkles deepening across his face. "You are here to make an arrangement with my grandson, Byakuya. It must be of some importance for you to bring your family."

Taiga nodded, glancing at the men behind him. "And it must have interested you enough to bring your advisors along as well. I wish to propose a marriage arrangement between my daughter, Sakura, and your grandson, Byakuya-san."

Ginrei raised a thick, grey eyebrow, eyes flickering over to the young woman. Her emerald green eyes connected with his before looking down at her folded hands in her lap. "While our families have certainly interacted before on numerous occasions, why should I choose you daughter over any of the other omiai my grandson may have received?"

"As one of the Five Noble Families, the Kuchiki Clan is undoubtedly strong and I would be honored to provide to said family a strong wife. As you know, the Haruno Clan is intimately tied with the Onmitsukido and the Onmitsukido Material World Division, each generation born required to serve either organization for a predetermined amount of years. My daughter, despite her position in Soul Society's ranks, still receives mission requests from the Material World Division. She will also be capable of bringing equally strong heirs to the Kuchiki Clan's main branch."

Ginrei raised a brow again. "You must realize your timing of this request. My grandson's wife passed away only five months ago."

"I do. My wife and I came to pay our condolences when the ceremonial service was held." He paused and incrementally raised his chin. "It was a small enough service that I don't recall seeing you there. I believe you were away on a mission."

The advisors whispered behind them, though neither Ginrei nor his grandson visibly reacted to the subtle edge in Taiga's voice. It was clear he wasn't ignorant of Ginrei's minor dislike for Hisana. But, then again, he'd never really made it a secret he had reservations about his only grandson marrying to Rukongai resident.

"Sakura-san was also there," Byakuya added, eyes closing.

Ginrei looked at the young woman again.

She nodded. "I was. I went looking for Byakuya-dono with Unohana-taichou to give our condolences."

The old man glanced at his grandson. Despite the five months that had passed, he could tell Byakuya was still adjusting to life without his chosen wife at his side. Before the Haruno family had arrived, he had expressed hesitancy at accepting the arrangement if it did indeed turn out to be a marriage proposal. If Byakuya had been Head, Ginrei was positive the boy would immediately reject the proposal and dissuaded any future ones. But Ginrei knew of the Haruno girl and had seen the antics she pulled on his grandson with Yoruichi when they were younger. Despite his rather loud protests, Ginrei was sure Byakuya had actually enjoyed the attentions of another not of the Estate. After all, he had invited her to a sparring match, though he rarely ever agreed to spar with anyone outside of the Estate.

"I will accept your proposal on the grounds that my grandson is allowed to grieve for his late wife however long he needs. And, he is allowed to set the day for the wedding ceremony to take place, no matter what point it is in the future."

"We accept."

"Additionally, should he become the 28th Head of the Kuchiki Clan before the marriage, Byakuya has the authority to end the arrangement at any time, even if a date has been set."

"Of course," Taiga said, bowing his head. Sakura bowed as well, pressing her hands to the floor and lowering her head.

Byakuya looked at the petite woman sitting next to her white-haired father as she raised her head. She looked to be about twenty in human years and, as he continued to assess her features, pick her physical form apart, she began to subtly fidget. It took him a second to realize that he was the cause of her actions; her cheeks flushing a soft red from his attentions. Her eyes shifted between him and her hands.

Yoruichi, known for her hijinxs and teasing, had made a victim out of the girl once she joined the Second Division as the third seat. This was long before she chose to pick on him. According to the mischievous taichou, she often stole the girl's Material World Division bone mask and made a game of cat and mouse out of it to help hone her skills. Then, Yoruichi had gotten Sakura, who was younger than him by two years, to join in stealing his hair tie and running away. At the time, she hadn't really mastered Shunpo and had to use her stealth and hiding skills to get away from him. He often came back to his training sessions at the Estate to find his grandfather holding the tie. Apparently, she always gave it back before possibly being caught for she knew her limits were far below his.

Of course, from the multiple Noble Family gatherings and news that got passed around, he knew she had received extensive private training through her clan. Their clan's general and her eldest brother, who was a team leader in the Material World Division, provided the training regimens for her before she enrolled in the Onmitsukido training program. And, rumors had floated about of her being sent on solo missions by the Soutaichou and the OMWD Commander while still in the training program.

Still, those had only been rumors, something best generally ignored. The one thing Byakuya was sure of was that she had never attended the Shino Academy, yet she had quickly worked her way up to becoming the Eighth Division fukutaichou once Soi-Fong took over as the Second Division taichou. Since he was the current fukutaichou of the Sixth Division, they had been on a couple missions together and knew her father was not merely putting on airs. She was indeed a strong woman. Though prone to angry outbursts.

"I wish to discuss some things further with you in private," Taiga told Ginrei, finishing his tea.

He hummed. "Your family may return home if they so wish. Byakuya, please, go train."

"Yes, Ojii-sama."

Taiga looked to his wife, Ima, and nodded, signaling for her to take the others back to their Manor. She nodded, bowed at the waist with the tips of her fingers on the floor and stood. Byakuya departed quickly while the Haruno family met with their two guards who had travelled with them. One of the advisors led them towards the main exit, his nose in the air at having to do such a task.

The eldest sibling, Haruno Ichino, led their family procession behind one of the guards. He was the spitting image of their father in face shape and features, especially with his with his indigo colored irises. But, as was indicative of the Haruno Clan, he had dark red hair that fell to the backs of his thighs. Since Ichino was to be the 31st Haruno Head, he wore his hair up always in a high ponytail with two bangs falling down the sides of his face to his collarbone. He wore a coral-colored haori tucked into navy hakama. The bottom of the haori and the hems of his sleeves were patterned with navy orchids. Outside of the Clan, he was a team leader in the Onmitsukido Material World Division, otherwise known as the OMWD.

Haruno Itachi came second and, strangely, held a strong resemblance to the Uchiha lineage more than the Haruno lineage. The other four Noble Families and even the wealthy families beneath them had often whispered if they had kidnapped him, or if their mother, Mebuki, had an affair with the Uchiha Head, Fugaku. After all, Uchiha blood was strong to the point of dominating other dominant genes. Itachi had straight, jet black hair that fell to mid-back and dark brown, almost black irises to match, both trademarks of the Uchiha.

Sakura was third born and her pink hair came from the fusion of their mother's red hair and Taiga's white hair. She inherited her emerald eyes from Mebuki, a fact that Taiga reminded her of often when they shared a pot of tea or when emotions were running high.

The youngest, Yasahiro, was only their half-sibling. He had a mix of silver and black hair, no real pattern to its coloring. Like their father, he had indigo colored eyes. His mother, Ima, came from one of the other wealthy families below them. Taiga had begun courting her only months after Mebuki went missing. Their mother left without a word some years back and had not been heard from again. She left no note to explain her disappearance and spoke with no one about her plans.

Sakura looked back into the gardens and saw Byakuya, with his back to them, practicing zanjutsu stances with his wooden bokken. He moved with such power and efficiency, but with the grace of a flowing stream, which rivaled Ichino's, who prided himself on mastering the art of zanjutsu and battle. It always amazed her that a man, or a person really, could move in such a way. She'd seen him in the battlefield and his style spoke to his disregard for flashy tactics.

As soon as they were off Kuchiki Estate grounds, Sakura shoulder bumped Itachi and grinned up at him. "Race you home."

He chuckled, crossing his arms. "Let's not. Who has won the last twenty races home?"

"That's because you cheat using Shunpo."

"And you still don't know how to use it properly?"

She sniffed delicately. "Who between us got training from Yoruichi as her apprentice?" She disappeared from his beside them and appeared meters ahead, waving her arm. Itachi smirked and flashed after her. Their chakra signatures disappeared in seconds.

"Onii-sama, I want to learn that," four-year old Yasahiro said, bouncing up and down on his toes. In the process, his long salt-and-pepper hair that Ima had so meticulously brushed into placed started to become wild again. Ima tried to calm him.

"You are still far too young," he commented blandly.

"Can you teach me?"

"I don't have time to teach you, child." Ichino had not been happy with their father's remarriage, or that they dared to have a child. He, along with Itachi and Sakura, insisted that their mother was still somewhere to be found and that their father was committing blatant adultery.

"Onii-sama," Yasahiro whined.

"Silence," he barked over his shoulder, indigo eyes glaring darkly. "My answer shall always be no to you."

Ima's instincts demanded that she scold Ichino. And, if not for the fact that the young man radiated an air of intimidation and dominance, she would have. Ichino wasn't afraid of belittling and demeaning her, even in front of Taiga. While her husband always stood up for her honor, his son's words hurt nonetheless. So, she kept her mouth shut and continued to follow him with Yasahiro clinging to her hand. She understood why Taiga's children had been angered when they found out their father was set to marry her; after all, they didn't even know he had been seeing her and his first wife was still missing; they had not formally and legally separated. The law stipulated that if the person was missing for more than three years, then their marriage would become void. And they waited the three years. Ima tried to insist on multiple occasions that he tell them. But he deemed it wasn't the right time. Well, the right time had long since passed by the time she was introduced to them as his future second wife.

So, they hated her.

But that didn't stop her from trying to be a supportive and loving mother-figure to them. Still, she worried that when Ichino became Head, he might try to be rid of her. Taiga assured her that Ichino had no such power. But that didn't mean that he didn't hold sway to have her at least banished to one of the branch homes.

When they reached the Manor, Itachi sat at the front entryway to the Main House, a maid swabbing a cotton ball over a red handprint on his face. Ima dropped Yasahiro's hand and moved to inspect his face. "Itachi-kun, what happened?" Her fingers touched his chin.

He batted her hand away, waving for the maid to leave as he stood. "Sakura slapped me with her ridiculous inhuman strength."

The woman frowned. "Why would she do that?"

He looked away. "She does not know how to take a joke."

Ima sighed and picked her son up, who started to yawn and rub his yes. "Taiga-sama isn't going to be happy. She needs to understand that this is how it is for the Noble and wealthy families. We are not commoners. You should have Momiji take a look at your cheek."

"I'm not your child, woman. Don't act like I am."

Ichino approached, assessing his brother before stepping around him. "You know better than to pester her."

"Says the man who ignored her for the first five years of her life. You know how she reacts about the topic of arranged marriages."

"Then why spark her ire?"

Itachi remained quiet, taking Ichino's pause of looking back to step around him, walking away. "She's in her private garden; I know you'll go comfort her like you always do."

Ichino glared at his back. Ima shuffled around him with a dozing Yasahiro.

Sakura sat on a wooden bench underneath the bows of two looming cherry blossom trees, watching the pink and green canopy. Their father had gifted her the dainty plants among the larger trees after she got acceptance into the Onmitsukido training program. He gave each of his children their own personal garden to have a private space. No one else was allowed in each of their gardens without the owner's permission. The general of their Clan's guard, Meiyo, stood by the doors, glancing at the eldest Haruno child. But he otherwise said nothing.

Sakura spotted Ichino standing at the open door leading in. She turned her head away. "Go away."

"You should not have retaliated against Itachi," he stated with his arms crossed. He stepped down in the grass in the provided sandals, knowing she wouldn't turn him away.

"He shouldn't have teased me."

"You know Tou-san will ask your opinion on the omiai. You have refused to participate in any other omiai. He forced this one only because it is another Noble Family."

She turned angry green eyes on him. "Tou-san knows how I feel about arranged marriages. He promised to never betroth me to someone without my consent. He broke that promise."

"Yet, you did not oppose it at the Estate. We cannot marry commoners," he said, towering over her in an attempt to cow her. But he knew his sister better than that. She was just as stubborn as he and Itachi were. "You would scour Rukongai streets if you had your way to find someone to wed. We are one of the Five Great Noble families; we only marry other nobles, even with the ones who work for our families. But we are not allowed to marry commoners; it is law."

He barely finished his sentence before she stood in his face. But he didn't flinch away from her as she barely reached his chin. "Commoners are people too," she insisted. "They have the same feelings as the rest of us. I could have easily fallen in love with one of thousands of Shinigami in Seireitei before Tou-san did this."

"He would not have cared and would have annulled your elopement."

"And I wouldn't have cared about saving face for this family."

Ichino sighed, exasperated. "Should you embarrass this clan, you know what the penalty could be. In this instance, you would also be breaking the law."

She knew her brother cared deeply for her. Ever since the rumors circulated about Itachi and then her when they were younger, he had made it his duty to be involved in almost everything they did. Ichino only had her best interest at heart, just like their father. She wished, on some level, that she could be more content about arranged marriages. Sakura looked away. "What Noble Family is going to arrange a marriage with you? The Kuchiki Clan doesn't have any eligible women to offer, the Shihouin Family only has Youichi, and the Uchiha Clan only has one daughter, Kagami. You would never consider Kukaku from the Shiba Clan. You can't stand to even be in the same room as lower noble women. So, therefore, you could fall in love with a commoner."

"Don't make such jokes," he scowled.

"Who said I was joking?" She sat back down, smirking up at him. "But I guess my initial assumptions _were_ wrong. Don't think I don't know about your secret love letters with Uchiha Kagami. She's a sweet and strong woman. I hope Tou-san can navigate a successful marriage between you two, _if_ he even cares to address the Uchiha Clan."

Ichino's eyes narrowed before he turned to go inside. "Tou-san will be on his way soon. I suggest you devise a more suitable reason for your opposition to this arrangement."

Once he was gone, she sighed and laid down on the bench, watching the swaying branches in the soft wind. In truth, Kuchiki Byakuya wasn't necessarily undesirable. She actually had great admiration for him for both his attractiveness and his skills. She'd always had, even when she and Yoruichi used to visit the Estate.

But she would have preferred to get to know him on her own terms, not because her hand had been forced. She was sure she wasn't his type, if Kuchiki Byakuya even had a type.

Well, of course she knew his type. Everyone who knew about how Hisana had become the next in line for Kuchiki Lady didn't speak about it. The young Kuchiki man had done everything he could to marry her, standing up to his grandfather about breaking the law and not caring what anyone else had to say about him marrying a Rukongai woman.

Sakura closed her eyes But even being aware of this, she knew this wasn't the reason for her opposition to this arrangement.

Hisana had been exceptionally beautiful, petite, and intuitive; the perfect wife to stand next to such a strong and prideful man, despite her failing health. At a couple of Noble Family gatherings, Sakura was able to sit and talk with her. She was struck by how lovely of a person she was. Sakura wasn't able to talk with her often, but each time they met their time was spent with long conversation.

 _Hisana smiled as she set her cup down, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Forgive me if I speak out of turn, Sakura-san, but I hope you know I really do appreciate our talks. Admittedly, I don't get to speak with many people as freely, beyond my husband."_

 _Her eyes widened. "Really?" She held her cup in her lap. "Doesn't that… get lonely?"_

" _I'm not lonely here, as long as I have my husband. But, it's truly nice to have another friend. Sometimes, I get so caught up in being groomed to be the Kuchiki Lady, I forget what it feels like to just be… me."_

 _Sakura smiled. "I'm glad I can be a friend for you, Hisana-san."_

" _Tell me more about your brothers. I've never had brothers, especially older. I would imagine it would be a handful."_

Sakura squeezed her eyes closed. She remembered Hisana getting sicker and having to visit the woman the couple of times she'd been bedridden. And, during one of those visits, Ginrei had asked her to perform some healing treatments in secret on her while Byakuya was out on missions. As far as Sakura knew, Hisana had never said anything to her husband about Sakura's separate involvement in healing on top of Unohana's healing. And Ginrei certainly hadn't said anything if he accepted their omiai.

In Hisana's final moments, Sakura had been too cowardly to face her new friend, afraid to watch her approach her final moments faster and faster. And Hisana had been too understanding and wished her no ill will when she said she would no longer come.

Sakura sat up and caught a couple of blossom petals that fell to the wind. She could pretend all she wanted that she was courageous and brave. But only a woman like Hisana could face her death with acceptance and a smile. And Byakuya had clearly seen that in her. So, she wasn't sure why he hadn't adamantly opposed this arrangement. From sitting in the meeting, she could tell that he wasn't really on board with it. But, it seemed he respected his grandfather's decisions and opinions too much to attempt opposing him.

Meiyo shifted. "Sakura-sama, your Lord Father has returned."

Maids and servants started to rush back and forth inside, straightening whatever needed to be attended to. Meiyo followed behind her as she went to greet her father. Two maids greeted Taiga with a bow at the front entrance. One took his sandals and tabi socks while the other took his outer haori and anything else he had with him. A guard didn't usually follow Taiga as he was the Haruno Head; if he couldn't protect himself, how could he be Head then?

He looked over at her, grinning. She almost hated to wipe it away. "Musume, tell me truthfully. It's a great arrangement, right?"

She paused and looked away, crossing her arms. "You already know how I feel."

Like she expected, the grin quickly turned into a frown, followed by a sigh. "I set you up with a good, strong family. You should be happy."

"I hardly know the man personally. Going to his wife's funeral ceremony hardly counts as me knowing him. I could hardly consider those reasons to be happy."

He waved his hand in the air. "You'll learn to love him. How do you think your mother and I got married? We eventually learned."

"But it wasn't enough, was it?" she said softly. She looked away when his indigo eyes widened and quickly moved on. "Why would Ginrei's grandson even be interested in another woman after his wife's passing? He broke the law to marry her despite all the omiai I'm sure he got before then. I doubt he'll learn to love me; I'll be more surprised if he doesn't end the arrangement before we set a date."

Taiga sighed, moving past her. "Things will get better. Just, please, don't make this difficult."

* * *

Momiji, the head maid, brought the female pair a pot of tea and two cups. As the sun set behind the walls that surrounded the Manor grounds, she poured the oolong tea out and quietly stood with a bow. "Will you be needing anything else from me, milady?"

"No, thank you, Momiji," Sakura said with a grateful smile. "Unless anyone else needs you, you're welcome to retire for the evening."

"Thank you, Sakura-sama."

As the maid shuffled away, the pig-tailed, blonde woman next to her took a sip of her tea first. "Honestly, I would have preferred to share a bottle of sake."

"I know. And if I gave you the sake, you would eventually drink out our entire supply."

Her honey-colored eyes glared at her. "I didn't agree to share tea for this slander."

Sakura only laughed softly and sipped her own tea. They sat quietly for some time, watching as the sun set completely, yet the sky remained a fiery red and orange, night encroaching.

"Your father told me about the arrangement," she said quietly. "He mentioned it since, when you do get married, your ability to take missions will be limited."

"...I know."

"How do you feel about that?"

She looked down at the cup held in her lap. "I want to be happy, Tsunade-shizuo. I know my father is happy about this arrangement and it's good for the wellbeing of our Clan. But... with everything else..."

Tsunade hummed softly, another sip. "There are still no leads on Mebuki. Though, he asked me to keep the search team out there."

"It's not just that. It's Ima too. She thinks that just because she married Tou-san she's allowed certain liberties around here."

"She _is_ Lady Haruno."

"She is not a true Haruno."

"Hey, at least Ichino will be the next Head to carry the true bloodline."

"I don't care about that stuff," she said softly, setting her cup down lest she smash the ceramic in her grip. "Ima tried to talk to me yesterday about what potentially being a second wife meant."

"Ouch."

"She thought she was being helpful. But the talk only served to remind me that she was not my mother. I should have been having a talk about the arrangement with _my mother_ , not some attempt at an imitation of her." She squeezed her eyes closed. "I know she's trying to bridge gaps with us, but she isn't bothering to get to know who we are."

"Then make that effort. Sit down and have tea with her."

"Tsunade... she knew my father was married when she seduced him and then had the audacity to move here as if it was her place."

"It _was_ her place. She was going to marry your father."

"She could have at least waited until we were sure my mother isn't returning."

"And I'm giving you a reality check, Sakura," she said forcefully, narrowing her eyes at her previous disciple. "You want to blame Ima for the things going wrong around you when she's not the crux of the problem. I know I taught you better than this. I know you're still grieving over your mother disappearing. You can still join the team to search for her. But don't use your parents' failings in their marriage and their poor decisions to make your future. Use your head."

Sakura looked up at the sky, noticing how the deep indigo of the night almost engulfed the entire sky. "I'm trying, Tsunade-shizuo. It's just... so hard..."

* * *

A/N: Welcome to this new story! What did you think? Please leave me reviews; I want to your thoughts on this while I work on the next chapter.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

Working for the Eighth Division had its ups and downs. And, overall, Sakura couldn't really complain about being its fukutaichou.

The Eighth Division was indeed a strong division, as were all of the thirteen divisions. And it had a strong and, mostly, harmonious taichou and fukutaichou duo.

Except when it came to their down time. They were known as the laziest division after all. Perhaps because of the ethics and personality of her taichou, who often found fighting, or any extraneous actions, beyond what he was capable of on a daily basis. However, the flipside was that they often had less paperwork to do compared to other departments, like the Sixth Division or the Second Division.

She had gotten promoted after a handful of taichou and fukutaichou had been banished from Soul Society, including Yoruichi. When this happened, Soi-Fong had taken the seat of Second Division taichou. The assumption was that Sakura would become fukutaichou, which would have been a great bolster for the Material World Division of the Onmitsukido, which her family operated. But, the Marechiyo family was, supposedly, next in line for such a station, as decided by Central 46.

It was both a slap in the face and a slight against the Haruno Clan that Soi-Fong had also not fought for Sakura to assume the second seat. But, they all came to the conclusion that she didn't want another Shinigami to be as powerful as she was and possibly outpass her. Afterall, Marechiyo Omaeda was definitely not all that interested in becoming a stronger Shinigami; wealth was all he knew about.

Of course, Sakura never knew the extent of the fukutaichou duties. And wasn't exactly happy when she realized that part of her primary duties included addressing the graduating students from the Shino Academy to make sure they understood what the placement exams would be. This also included actually watching the placement exams.

Honestly, assessing the graduating students wasn't wholly terrible. It got her out of training new recruits and from making tea or buying sake for her napping and often missing taichou. It was admittedly interesting to observe the graduates and gauge which ones would pass and what Division they would be placed in, if they didn't have a preference. This also depended on if there was even any room for new placements in Divisions.

She and Rangiku had been paired together with Kyoraku once. The whole adventure ended with the three of them getting drinks because the two dragged her along without her consent. Not that she was ever completely again having a drink.

 _"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. All the drinks are on me," Kyoraku grinned, clinking cups with Rangiku. "Drink to your heart's content. My cute fukutaichou needs to relax more."_

 _"All drinks are on you?" she asked with a brow raised._

 _"Of course." They were already pouring their next drinks, their cheeks flushed. He tried to top off her cup, but she pushed the bottle away, sipping. Later on, when the two were telling sappy slurred stories to one another, Sakura slipped her hand in Kyoraku's pocket, pilfering his string of coins._

While never one to turn down free drinks, she tried to keep him from dipping into the division funds when she could. Of course, she always wondered how he managed to pay for everything that night.

Unfortunately, the second time she gone, she had to work with Aizen Sousuke, who had then just been promoted to captain of the Fifth Division. He was kind enough. And respectful. But ever since he joined the ranks, something about the way he looked at her unnerved her and she couldn't figure out why. This, especially, extended to when they had meetings with the Soutaichou.

On her third time, she'd worked with Shiba Isshin, taichou of the Tenth Division and a member of one of the Shiba's branch families. Kaien had warned her that he was lazy beyond all reason, worse than Kyoraku. And, most of the time, she agreed. This led to her demanding that she never have to do another assignment with him again.

All in all, it really wasn't that bad when she'd only done it four or five times out of how ever many rotations of graduate classes had come and gone.

The current class had been labeled by the instructors as especially rowdy in the Academy and she was assigned, once again, to prepare and observe them alongside two taichou this time. When she reached the doors leading to the auditorium, she cracked the door quietly, ready to peek in. But, instead, she heard a sickeningly sweet voice behind her. "Ohayo, Haruno-fukutaichou."

Her skin erupted in disgusted goosebumps down her body and she turned to regard the Fifth Division taichou. Honestly, Sakura couldn't figure out what it was about him other females in his division found so attractive. "It would be just my luck to end up working with you."

He frowned, a hand raised to touch his chest. "I'm hurt, Haruno-san. I don't understand why you keep rejecting me. I have been nothing but kind and respectful." He grabbed one of her hands. "I respectfully ask that you accompany me to dinner tonight."

"She is already betrothed to someone." Byakuya came up the walkway, regarding the other male taichou with disguised disgust.

Sakura internally cringed. How long had it been since their families made the marriage arrangement? Three years? Four? And today was only the third time she'd encountered him face to face. Her feelings remained unchanged, though, regarding their betrothal.

He stood next to Aizen, staring him down until he released her hand. "Do not put your hands on what does not belong to you, Aizen."

The brunette captain raised a hand in surrender, smiling gently and submissively. This was why Sakura didn't necessarily like him. The kind taichou everyone fawned over had to be just an illusion. The man everyone gushed about and the man who gave her the chills, were not the same person. "Forgive me, Kuchiki-taichou. I did not realize she was yours."

Byakuya's brows furrowed deeper at him.

"Or not. I must commend you for looking out for her when her betrothed cannot." He looked at Sakura with that smile he flashed the girls. "Congratulations, Haruno-fukutaichou. Now, come. I believe we've let the graduates wait long enough."

Neither Sakura nor Byakuya spared each other a glance as they entered the auditorium behind him.

* * *

Sakura stormed through the halls of the Eighth Division towards Kyoraku's office. Her subordinates quickly moved out of the way, terrified of being caught in the whirlwind of her anger. She clenched a stack of papers in her fist, papers that he had supposedly worked so painstakingly hard on to turn in to the Soutaichou. But, something told her to look at them and she was furious. There were so many blanks and half-assed answers that the Soutaichou would call them into his office to yell at them for slacking. _Again._

"Kyoraku," she yelled, turning the corner.

"Haruno-fukutaichou, I don't think you should go in there just yet," a subordinate tried to warn her, standing in her path.

But she flashed around him and barged in, shouting, "Just what is the meaning of-" She was cut off mid-tirade, voice lost at the sight before her. Ukitake, taichou of the Thirteenth Division, was spread out over the papers scattered across her taichou's desk, haori open and hakama and fundoshi missing. Kyoraku was in the same state of undress, hovering over the white-haired taichou. Both men stared at her. The rate at which the boiling blood drained from her face made her eyes roll into the back of her head and she passed out right in the threshold of his office.

\/\/\/

Sakura bolted upright with a shout of surprise. Two of her female subordinates jolted back with a scream. "Fukutaichou, are you all right? You passed out."

"We always tell you not to work yourself up like that with Kyoraku-taichou."

"Where is he?" she groaned, cupping the back of her head with a healing green hand. She must have hit her head really hard on the floor for her head to be pounding.

"He's in a meeting with Kuchiki-taichou. He said to send you in as soon as you woke up."

She shot to her feet, slipping her badge on her arm and stalked to the office, despite their protests and pulling on her uniform. The flare of her chakra scared them into letting her go, along with her glare. She didn't forget the original reason for her anger. But she also couldn't forget the sight she'd seen before. Her body shuddered at the image burned into her corneas; it wasn't something she wanted to remember.

She was about to barge into the office again, but thought better of it. He might be in a meeting with Kuchiki-taichou but that didn't mean... other things weren't going on. Knocking, she waited until Kyoraku sang, "Enter, Sakura-chan."

A vein throbbed in her forehead and she slammed the door open. Byakuya glanced back at her over his shoulder. "I told you to stop calling me that," she growled.

"You must be feeling better. You took a hard fall when you last came by."

Her cheeks reddened, despite her efforts to hide it, and she looked away. "T-That's not what I came to yell at you for."

"Oh? Then, surely it can wait until my meeting-" He was cut off as she reached over and knocked his hat off his head.

"Absolutely not." She pulled out the crumbled papers from her pocket and shoved them in his face. "What the fuck is this, Kyoraku? You called these forms _completed_? You told me you worked so hard on them. Do you want _more_ money taken away from us? This is the sure fire way to leave us with no money."

"I didn't know how to answer some of them and I wanted to do it myself," he whined. "I _did_ work hard."

She straightened and threw the papers down on his desk. "Kyoraku, I swear upon all that is holy, if you think you're going to sneak out of here tonight to go to some brothel, you are _sorely_ mistaken. You and I are staying here until you learn to write these forms _properly_. I'm not your lackey and I shouldn't be treated like one. I have my own paperwork to do. I shouldn't have to constantly do yours or fix it when you attempt to do it. I swear, I don't know how Lisa-chan managed to be your fukutaichou and not lose her mind. Pardon me, Kuchiki-taichou for interrupting your meeting." She gave a deep bow to both before exiting.

Kyoraku sighed, putting his hat back on. "My, my, it seems I have some groveling to do to my fukutaichou."

"I would advise you treat your fukutaichou better than you treat the prostitutes at the brothels you frequent."

He opened his mouth to protest. But, at the younger's raised brow, he sighed. "How the young have become wise."

* * *

A week later, Sakura gave a long sigh as she finished the last of her paperwork, along with Kyoraku's paperwork. He'd mysteriously disappeared when the third and fourth seat arrived with paperwork from the Soutaichou. Needless to say, she would hunt down Kyoraku tomorrow and hold him hostage if she needed to. In her small apartment in the barracks, she changed her shoes from her standard tabi socks and sandals, into the black heels Tsunade gave her at her Onmitsukido graduation. Using her teleportation jutsu, she arrived at the Haruno Manor. She had asked Itachi for sparring practice.

However, not one maid greeted her to take her heels, not that she couldn't remove them herself. But the lack of greeting worried her. Her guard, Meiyo, also neglected to greet her, which was even more unusual.

She checked the empty main gardens, the abandoned kitchen, the quiet servants' quarters, and still found no one. Just as she was making her way to the gardens between the Main House and the entrance to the branches' grounds, she passed by Yasahiro's bedroom and stilled. The small boy crouched huddled in a corner, weeping into his knees. Despite her dislike for Ima and her brothers' protests, she found she could not fault the young boy for being born and, subsequently, developed a soft spot for him. Whenever she visited the Manor, he always greeted her enthusiastically with a hug around her legs. To see him like this meant something had happened.

"Hiro-chan?"

His head popped up and he ran to her, crying her name and clutching to her hakama shorts like it was the only thing keeping him grounded. She smoothed back the white and black mixed strands of hair clinging to his damp cheeks and gasped. His face was bruised, cheek swollen, bottom lip split, and his left eye black and swollen shut.

She dropped to her knees. "Oh, Hiro-chan, what happened to you?"

He sniffled and wiped his nose on his haori sleeve, wincing. "Onii-sama and Itachi-nii hit me. It was my fault and I don't know why."

"What?"

Tears gathered in his eyes and she grasped his hands. "Tell me what happened."

"Tou-sama and I were in his office and he was teaching me the history of the Shinigami and how our family fit into the history. Momiji ran in and said a lady named Mebuki was dead. She said that the spies Tou-sama sent to look for her said she went to a bad place and got herself eaten by Hollows, that she went to the monsters without a weapon."

Yasahiro stopped when he realize his older sister wasn't listening and could see the same blank look of fear and disbelief on her face that their father had. Her breath came out shaky and he grabbed the front of her haori, shaking her. "Nee-chan, don't do it. Don't leave me. Please don't leave me too," he yelled. "What am I supposed to do if you leave me like Tou-sama?"

She blinked rapidly, unaware of the few tears that had fallen., and stared down at the fear-stricken face of the young boy in front of her. Her hand shakily pushed his hair back again and she found herself trying to clear her throat and asked clearly, "What... do you mean?"

Sakura was too close to breaking down. But she had to remain together for him.

"When Momiji told him about the lady, he didn't say anything for a long time and then he started shaking. He had the same look you do, Nee-chan. And then he started crying and grabbing his chest. I got scared. And then, they pushed me outside his office, even Okaa-sama. I wanted to know what happened and they kept telling me to go away." His eyes began to water and dribble down his cheeks. She tried to wipe them away but he pushed her hands away, wiping them himself. "Then, Onii-sama and Itachi-nii cornered me in the kitchen, saying it was all my fault that this happened to Tou-sama and I needed to pay. It was my fault Tou-sama lost this lady and I have no idea what I did. What did I do, Nee-chan?" he pleaded.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, not able to stomach the idea that her older brothers - who had always protected her fiercely as a child - could even dare to lay their hands on another child in a malicious way, much less their younger half-brother. Gently, her hands cupped his face. His only visible indigo orb widened at seeing her own tears freely falling. "None of this is your fault, do you understand?"

"But..."

She shook her head. "You had nothing to do with this. That woman..." She had to take a slow breath, working to not choke on her own words. "That lady that went to the bad place... she was our Kaa-sama."

"She was?"

She nodded. "Things happened between her and Tou-sama that made her leave so long ago. We just... never knew where she went. And now we do."

"...Will Okaa-sama leave like she did?"

Her hand passed down over his shoulders and she found she couldn't look him in the eye. "No, she won't leave. You're too precious to her."

"And because she loves Tou-sama, right?"

Sakura nodded absently. She stood and took Yasahiro's hand. "Where is everyone else?"

"I think they're at Tou-sama's quarters."

"Come on."

Yasahiro trotted closely behind his older sister, trying to stay hidden behind her legs. He wasn't sure what would happen, but he hoped their brothers wouldn't hurt his sister.

When they reached the Head's quarters, all the maids and servants knelt outside the bedroom, sending prayers to various kami for the recovery of their lord's health. Even the guards knelt outside beyond the veranda. This could only mean that their father's health had taken a terrible dive and they were concerned he would not make it. Sakura bit her lip, almost too afraid to see his condition. But, Sora, one of the maids, shot to her feet at they approached and bowed quickly. "Sakura-sama, we weren't expecting you."

"I need to see him."

"Milady, he is getting some much needed-"

"I know the others are in there." But Sora didn't move. Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath, meant to be calming. "Sora, I've known you almost my whole life. So, you should know that my father's health is important to me, not just as his daughter, but as a medic. No one alerted me of his condition. Now, I need to see him."

Sora stared at her before looking down as seeing the youngest Haruno hiding with his eyes downcast. "Very well." She knelt at the shoji doors and slid them open a crack. "Milord, your daughter and youngest son are here to see you."

"Don't let them in," Ima said.

Anger suddenly seized Sakura and she shoved the doors open, forcing her way in. Ima, Ichino, and Momiji knelt next to her father's futon. He sat up, resting against some pillows against the wall. He looked paler than the white hair hanging lank around his face and shoulders. His indigo eyes looked tired and he forced a smile despite the pain he must've felt. "Musume."

"Tou-san." She bowed her head to him, showing her respect, and forced Yasahiro to bow as well. Sora closed the door behind them.

"I wasn't expecting you to come by today," he said casually. "Is there a special occasion?"

"I wasn't expecting your second wife to attempt to deny me entrance." She glared at the dark haired woman, who looked away.

"I was merely considering your father's health. He doesn't need such ruckus when he's in such a delicate condition." She said this with her nose in the air.

Sakura sneered. "I don't know who you think you are, Ima. But, I would like to remind you that as the second wife, you hold no authority over me. Don't pretend like you do."

"What did you come here for, Sakura?" her father interrupted.

"Have you seen what Ichino and Itachi did to Yasahiro?"

His brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

She dragged the boy out from behind her, despite his protests, and Taiga's eyes widened. Ima gasped. Yasahiro tried in vain to hide again, but Taiga beckoned him forward. The boy shook his head vigorously and wedged himself behind Sakura, clinging to her hakama shorts.

"I will not hurt you, son."

Yet, his son still regarded him with fear. That was until he realized that Yasahiro coming closer to him put him closer to Ichino's reach. It wasn't him he watched with fear, but his eldest. Taiga turned blazing orbs on him. "What would compel you do this?"

"We have our reasons," he said vaguely, crossing his arms.

"I don't give a fuck what your reasons are. You are to never lay a hand on that boy in any form or fashion." Ima tried to place a steady hand on him, but he pushed it away. "He is your brother, whether you become Head of this Clan or not."

Their eyes widened at his implication. But Ichino scowled. "He is not my brother and never will be. You have deluded yourself, Otou-sama, in thinking I or Itachi would ever accept him as part of this family, as your daughter seems to have done."

Sakura could feel Yasahiro's tears soaking through her hakama. Ima could only look away, angry and furious eyes downcast to the tatami floors. Sakura recognized why the woman did not stand up and fight for her son against Ichino's barrage of words. Ichino held a higher status in the family than she did because she came from one of the lowest ranking noble families and she was only Taiga's second wife. Ima had no choice but to respect his higher status, unable to do much of anything about what Ichino did to her only biological child.

"You're a fucking bastard, Ichino," she spat, her voice low and menacing. "You and Itachi are spineless cowards, taking your frustrations about the world out on the innocent."

Taiga and Ima gasped while Ichino slowly rose to his feet, the scowl deepening. "Take those words back."

"No. It's not Yasahiro's fault Kaa-san went to Hueco Mundo and committed suicide."

Ichino approached her, standing toe-to-toe. His indigo orbs clashed with her emerald ones, both sparking with unquenched fury. Taiga attempted to get up and restrain them, but didn't have the strength or voice to do so. He'd never seen them at such odds with each other, even when they had sibling spats.

"Know your place," Ichino hissed. "Once Kuchiki Byakuya decided to go through with the wedding ceremony, you will no longer be of this house. No woman has ever dictated this clan, not even from the side of her husband. Do not presume you can start now."

"I know exactly what my place is and where I stand in this family," she said firmly, puffing up her chest more. "But you are so wrapped up in the duties of Head, you don't see that you're needed as an older brother as well."

"That is not my brother," he shouted, pointing an angry finger at the boy hiding behind her leg.

She didn't blink or flinch but her emerald orbs softened at his anger. "Ichino-kun, will you strike your own children in anger and spite when the Fates fuck up your life? Will you strike your wife?"

His eyes widened. "How dare-"

"I'm angry too, okay?" she shouted, clenching her fists at her sides. "It's not fair that she had to die. I want to blame everyone and everything for taking her away, for making her leave us behind. But... it's not anyone's fault. She chose to leave like this on her own." She looked up at him. "I want her back just as badly as you do, even if you won't say it."

He could only stare for a second as he took in the sight of her tears welling in her eyes. A nagging voice in the back of his head berated him for causing her to almost cry. And, this time, it wasn't from other noble families or Rukongai children. It was him. He released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "...You're right."

"Don't misplace your sorrow and frustration." Slowly, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his middle, squeezing. Ichino remained still for long second before finally squeezing her back, burying his face in her shoulder. He tried to keep his breathing steady but found it nearly impossible as he felt her tears against his chest. "It's okay to cry, Ichino," she whispered. "Don't let it fester."

Taiga watched in amazement as his daughter's words brought his eldest to his knees and to tears. The sight of them kneeling on the floor together, crying, and the sight of Yasahiro's bruised and bloodied face offset another round of pain in his chest.

\/\/\/

Before Sakura left to return to her barracks, she pressed soothing chakra across Yasahiro's face, healing the bruises, split lip, and black eye. Tsunade had arrived to see what she could do in stabilizing Taiga. Sakura tried to get Ichino to promise to be nicer to their half-sibling, only to receive lukewarm results.

"He is the product of their immoral marriage," he argued.

"We can have all the opinions we want. But we can't change the past," she offered quietly. Meiyo stood behind her, but skillfully remained removed from their conversation.

Ichino sighed. "I promise nothing. But I will speak with Itachi when he returns."

"Fine with me." Years of resentment and anger could not go away overnight and she would take whatever her brothers were willing to give.

* * *

"I'm sorry to hear about your mom, Sakura-chan," her blonde teammate offered as they sat on the engawa in the OMWD barracks. She laid on her side, her cup on the wood boards in front of her. Uzumaki Naruto, the blonde leaned back against one of the beams facing her while Uchiha Sasuke, with his long black hair, hung his feet over the edge.

"Thanks. I don't know what Tou-san has planned since there's no body for us to bury."

Sasuke looked back at her. "What are you feeling?"

She shrugged. "Does it really matter?"

"Of course it matters," Naruto nearly shouted. But both of his teammates shushed him. "Sorry. Of course it matters. She was your mom. You can't tell me you don't feel anything about hearing she passed."

Sakura rolled onto her stomach, resting her chin on her crossed arms. She was still in her Shinigami uniform, which was unusual for her since she tried not to wear it when she came to the barracks. She had modified her uniform, wearing a pair of hakama cut like shorts and black tekko gloves that rose up over her biceps under her sleeves. "Sure, I'm upset. But, she's been gone for so long. I gave up hope that she would return a long time ago. All the anger and hurt I felt before is just... gone. I don't feel it anymore."

"You'll feel it."

"Speaking from experience, Sasuke-kun?"

He scoffed but didn't answer.

"How's your dad handling all of this? Someone said he was on bedrest."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. Today was rough enough hearing the news. I don't want a rehash of earlier."

"Well, on another note, Teme's mom is pregnant again."

"Dobe."

"Having you and Kagami wasn't enough?"

"Hm."

Sakura sat up and patted her teammate on the shoulder. "You'll be fine. You survived Kagami's wild childhood. Anything that comes after that ought to look tame comparatively."

"Don't jinx me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III**

Ichino had restricted her from returning to the Haruno Manor until their father's health got better. Apparently, days after the news broke about Mebuki, Taiga and Itachi had a private talk. The talk was so private, not even the maids who gossiped could guess what they spoke about. All anyone knew was that Itachi had lashed out at their father, nearly choking him before fleeing from the grounds.

No one knew where he'd disappeared to. And Sakura was concerned Itachi would flee like their mother.

But Ichino assured her Itachi would return; he was no one to give up. On top of this, Ima had apparently tried to overstep her boundaries by ordering some of the Haruno guards after him. But Taiga strongly opposed, saying Itachi needed time to himself. Ima was worried that he would do something brash and ruin the Haruno name. But Ichino was quick to shut her down. If he refused to allow Sakura dictation on any matter, then Ima would certainly not be given privilege.

"Taichou," Kyoraku heard as he strolled towards the First Division offices. He looked back and saw his fukutaichou coming up behind him. She wore an unadorned formal, black kimono with black-painted flowers dotting her hair. Her eyes were red and puffy as she noticed him taking in her attire and sighed. "Sorry. I didn't have time to change. I forgot about the meeting."

"...Mebuki's funeral?"

She nodded. "Tou-san asked the Soutaichou to come since he knew the Soutaichou was fond of her. But… he said he blamed Tou-san for her death."

Kyoraku hummed. "That's why he's tormenting us with a budget meeting." He wrapped her in a gentle hug and she did her best not to cry again. "Come on, let's head back to the barracks and get you changed. No one will mind if we're late."

"We can't do that. It's not fair to the others."

He rested a hand on top of her head. "Sakura-chan, I have known you all your life and I understand you want to be fair to everyone. But do you really want to go to the meeting like this? After you change and freshen up, then we can go. Being a few minutes late will not make you my fukutaichou any less."

"Okay," she whispered, hugging him tightly again. "Thank you, Shunsui."

Aizen stopped mid-report as everyone looked to see Kyoraku grin sheepishly at everyone while Sakura gave a deep bow. It didn't escape anyone's notice that she had a black flower tucked into her bun and some of them remembered hearing that she had a funeral ceremony to attend. The Soutaichou didn't even comment on their tardiness as they moved into position. Rangiku gave her a sympathetic look, as did Ukitake. But she didn't necessarily want their sympathies.

She just needed to work and keep her mind distracted.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she stood in front of Sasuke in the examination room with his found tucked under her arm. "What did you and Naruto do now?"

Sasuke scoffed. "The idiot got me with his kunai."

"And I see your hands are burned too."

"I can take care of my hands."

"Sure. Just like the last time when you managed to somehow give yourself purple skin. I either handle both or I let you bleed out."

His glare was hard, but nothing she couldn't brush off. "Fine."

She set his folder down and got to work grabbing disinfectant and cotton swabs. In her down times from the 8th Division, she would often go to the OMWD Medical Station and help around. On missions, she was the assigned medic to her group, though her ability to break mountains in a punch was also useful in succeeding.

Sasuke stripped down to his pants and laid on the exam table. She sighed behind the mask. "He sliced you pretty good, Sasuke-kun. At least it's a clean cut. What had you distracted?"

"Hm."

She poked him in the cheek with her finger, making him frown. "Naruto and I didn't risk our lives and positions to bring you back to sanity just for you to stay closed off. Spill."

He grabbed her wrist. "How can you be okay with marrying one of those Shinigami?" he sneered.

It was a known fact that reiatsu-using Shinigami and chakra-using shinobi didn't exactly get along. What it really came down to was the different techniques that were used in combat. Shinobi used their life energies to create illusions, elemental attacks, and summon objects and animals in battle. Shinigami used their zanpakuto, which are tied to and created from their inner strengths to battle.

The relationship between the Shihouin Clan and the Haruno Clan was the first attempt in Soul Society history to peacefully bridge the gap. The Haruno Clan taught them basic techniques that were adaptable for reiatsu-users. After that, they modified and created techniques unique to reiatsu, though they gave no credit to the knowledge learned from the chakra-usera. In return, Seireitei allowed the shinobi to integrate into the Divisions, though this was limited to only one division and section. They were given their own compound and base of operations, created and headed by Haruno Taiga and Mebuki. The Haruno couple and Shihouin Yoruichi scoured and combed through Rukongai to find the chakra-users and recruit them in the division.

However, it was rare that a shinobi actually joined the Shinigami ranks, much less a high-ranking position. Sakura was one of those few in history, not that it came with any pomp and circumstance. It certainly helped that Taiga had done most of the grunt work to establish those relationships. His friendship with Kyoraku certainly added to her favor in Kyoraku considering her as his fukutaichou. Many of the other shinobi told her they hoped to also join the Shinigami ranks.

Sasuke was not one of those shinobi. In fact, he had called her a betrayer when he had lost touch with reality and planned to eliminate all of the Onmitsukido. He'd had his hand around her throat, gleefully watching the life drain out if her.

But that was a different story for another time.

"What do you expect me to do, Sasuke?" she said with a sigh, grabbing the needle and chakra thread to stitch him closed. She would infused the thread with her chakra and it would mend his skin neatly. "It's for the good of our families. Byakuya has done nothing to warrant my disgust."

Sasuke scoffed.

"Why does this bother you so much? My getting married has no impact on you."

But he said nothing. She finished the stitches and then straightened. He gave her a look but she didn't back down. Sasuke sat up slowly and grabbed her wrist again, pulling her to him. Their lips met in a sudden clash and her eyes widened in surprise, meeting his dark brown ones.

Sasuke pulled back first. "Things still haven't changed, Sakura," he whispered huskily.

Her face reddened as she stepped back. "Sasuke… why'd you…"

"My father can propose an arrangement between us. You're better off with a chakra-user than a reiatsu-user. You're mixing energy bloodlines if you go through with the marriage to him."

She frowned, not liking his insinuation. "So what? Maybe this will be good; maybe it'll change things for everyone in Seireitei."

Now he frowned, the corners of his mouth tugging downward hard. "You have always said you were against arranged marriages. Look at what it did to your parents. And your father is a reiatsu-lover; of course he would offer you to one of them."

Sakura sighed. "Sasuke-kun, I work with the Shinigami. And many of them are kind to me. Sure, I've met those who have said negative things to me; but we don't have to keep this animosity going. I'm sure being arranged to marry my father, someone my mother didn't love, was hard for her. But I don't think she was ever well."

He didn't say anything to this.

"I remember her doing all she could, both subtle and overt, to be unappealing to him so that he would leave. But he didn't want to leave her and she drove herself even crazier. How could I live my marriage like that?" She pushed him to lay down and used her chakra to mend his skin and The stitches completely. "The Kuchiki Clan is willing to go through with the arrangement. I take this as sign that they are open to chakra-users in their clan. I'll make this marriage as happy as I can."

"It's a trap."

"As another Noble Family, you should know that you dishonor them with such claims. I only want to make my potential and future family happy. I'm content to go with the flow for now."

"The children you bear for him…"

"Don't start, Sasuke-kun, please," she begged quietly. "This is the sort of talk that drove you down that path before."

He sat up again, scowling, and got dressed. She didn't move as he left the room, slamming the door closed behind him. Sasuke and Naruto weren't blind; and Ino didn't know how to keep her mouth shut. Byakuya hadn't made a move to speak with her since the day they worked with the Shino graduating students more than a year ago. Even in the taichou and fukutaichou meetings, he didn't seem to acknowledge her. According to Itachi, he had only asked for her while she was away on a mission.

Taiga, Ichino, and Itachi had been invited to the Kuchiki Manor for dinner. According to her dark-haired brother, Byakuya wasn't aware that she had left for a mission and apologized for inviting them when she wasn't there. To her, this line of questioning meant nothing; it was just formalities. The dinner was simply a way of signaling he still agreed with the arrangement.

Nothing more.

* * *

Byakuya looked back as one of his subordinates paused and stepped back, looking behind him. A pink-haired woman stood amongst the rest of Division Six, wearing her Shinigami uniform. Some of the women in his division gathered around her and talked and asked questions.

Right. Kyoraku asked that he spar with her.

He dismissed the subordinate he was about to defeat and approached her. Her emerald eyes met his. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Kuchiki-taichou."

"Kyoraku sent you."

She nodded with a small smile. "He said something about me needing to hone my skills and that you would be my best opponent."

He hummed and turned to step into the sparring grounds again. She trailed behind him, pulling out the sword strapped to her hip. The grip was wrapped in dark navy to match the scabbard and a perfect circle cutout marked the base of the metal. But no hilt protected her hands and he wondered if this was because of her shinobi status.

"No Kido, no Bankai," she said, twirling her blade around at her side.

He sheathed his sword, sure that he would not need to draw his blade with her. She frowned but said nothing as she stopped twirling her sword. The tip drifted to the ground and a trail of fire raced towards him in the blink of an eye. He jumped in the air as a dragon's head snapped at him. In mid-air, she appeared behind him, swinging her fist at him. He dodged it, knowing about her strength. But didn't manage to block her kick to his side.

Byakuya slid back on his feet as she landed gracefully across from him. His subordinates whispered and even his lieutenant, Shirogane, had joined the crowd. None of them, as far as he could remember, had ever seen him evenly matched as Shirogane often refused to spar with him, despite his duties as a taichou to spar with and train him. To be fair, Byakuya couldn't recall the last time a chakra-user had occupied a seat in the Shinigami ranks. So, most everyone who spectated were not privy to their way of fighting.

"Draw your sword, Kuchiki-taichou," she said, pointing hers at him.

"I draw my sword only against worthy opponents."

It was a comment many of his lower seats had heard from him and it served its purpose of angering them or inciting some emotion. Though she didn't visibly react, her brows did furrow. Gripping the zanpakuto in both hands, she shouted, "Tatakiwaru, Intoyo no Ryu."

Her zanpakuto became sheathed in pure white, iridescent scales before splitting into two blades. The crowd was awed by the beauty of her blades, whispering again amongst one another. But Byakuya was not moved.

And she seemed unconcerned by the crowd.

She attacked, rushing him. And if it weren't for her two blades, he wouldn't have decided to draw his own. She smirked, but didn't become cocky, surprising as most did when he pulled out his sword. And, as their blades crossed, he noticed markings around her hands that weren't there before they disappeared.

Byakuya pushed her back and frowned, landing on his feet. "Explain the markings."

She looked down at her hands, green eyes widening before she clenched her fists again around the handles. "I don't advertise it, but my zanpakuto manifested in the tattoos of dragons on my body. As a shinobi, my chakra is used when I fight. Perhaps this is why Kyoraku wanted me to spar with you as sometimes I can't control it."

"Isn't chakra a form of Kido?" one of his subordinates called out.

"No," Sakura said, giving the male a look. "If you knew anything about chakra, you'd know that it's just like reiatsu. None of my jutsu were activated. The tattoos require me to perform hand signs to activate. But I didn't perform any."

"Until you learn to properly control your zanpakuto, this sparring session is over. Kyoraku was wrong to think I would teach you control," he declared. There was a murmur amongst their audience. The blade in her left hand disintegrated and she sheathed the right one in the scabbard on her hip as it returned to normal.

"Must be nice," she said quietly, enough so that only he could hear her. He noticed the way her emerald orbs sparked at him and he wasn't sure how to identify the feeling that suddenly appeared in the pit of his stomach. "Not having to prove yourself to every single person in your Division."

Two shinobi appeared at the front of the crowd, causing everyone to go quiet, trying to get a peek at their bone masks and what may lay beneath. But Sakura already knew who it was, sighing.

"Haruno-san," one said, voice masked. "Tsunade-sama is requesting your presence."

"Of course. Excuse me, Kuchiki-taichou," she asked with a deep bow. And then, all three disappeared in puff of smoke, the one across from him a bright pink. Byakuya didn't usually feel anything after his subordinates threw snide remarks his way. But he felt something this time and he wasn't sure what it meant.

* * *

Two years later, Ima died in the throes of childbirth, giving life to a premature baby girl who barely made it through the night, even under Tsunade's watchful and unbending care. Taiga named her Emi. Sakura had to stay at the Haruno Manor for a month to help monitor and control Yasahiro, who had begun to lash out violently with the loss of his mother and proclaimed hatred for their father. Meanwhile, Momiji and Ichino stayed with Taiga, trying to console him over his second wife's passing with the presence of the tiny Emi. A service would be held at some point in the future.

Itachi remained gone most of the time, taking on whatever mission Tsunade would give him.

To help Yasahiro expel some of his anger and resentment, Sakura forced him to meditate with her, taught him how to harness chakra, and to use it in his feet to run up trees and walls. She kept their father up to date on his progress.

The meditating part also helped her reflect on how she felt two years after receiving news about the death of her mother. Byakuya sent his condolences in the form of a letter to her father and a bouquet of mourning flowers for her. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate them. But she knew that there was no real sentiment behind them. As his future wife and future in-laws, he was honor bound to send condolences. She wondered which servant bought them and sent them over.

Sakura gingerly placed the bouquet in a vase and left it in Taiga's room while he napped in his black yukata under his black sheets.

It was after one of their meditation practices that Yasahiro astounded her by whispering, "I think I understand now why you, Ita-nii, and Onii-sama hated Okaa-sama so much. She stole something from you that was precious and irreplaceable."

Her eyes widened at him, blindsided by such a mature realization. But she still reached out to squeeze his shoulder. "I can't say that I'm glad you understand you understand. However, you need to realize that what happened to your mother was no one's fault, not Tou-kun's and certainly not Emi's. No one could have known what was going to happen."

Yasahiro scoffed. "Yeah, that's what everyone else is saying too. And I'm sure you're just saying that to make me feel better. But it doesn't."

Sakura just hugged the young boy, despite his protests until he slumped against her, crying. He had been unable to cry since her passing weeks ago, no one willing to sit with him in his grief. She had seen the way he would leave spaces, angry and ignoring the calls of their father or Momiji. And he refused to interact or even look at his new sister.

She held the tiny babe a handful of times, admiring her shock of jet black hair and bright indigo eyes. She offered to feed her when Momiji needed to get some things done and sat in the nursery with Emi, watching as her tiny fist curled against the bottle. Sakura knew she loved children, babies at that. She loved the fact that they expressed their emotions without hesitance, unburdened by social expectations. But Sakura loved how they smiled and laughed freely most of all. And Emi was no exception, smiling sleepily as she snuggled in Sakura's warm embrace.

She hoped that any children she and Byakuya had would be able to laugh as freely as Emi did. She hoped that Byakuya become as enamored of their children as she did. Kuchiki men weren't known to show affection, even to their wives and children, though Byakuya's father had been an exception, apparently. A part of her also hoped that he would not be one of those father who loved from afar, expecting their nursemaids and servants to raise their child.

Her hands shook as she also considered what future they had. It all depended on whether they had chakra or reiatsu. It was one thing for Byakuya to agree to their marriage, even after he had become the Head. But it was another thing to recognize the future you planned for your child would change depending on their energy pathways. Would he come to resent the child? And then her?

It was hardly anything for her to really think of when she barely saw her betrothed as it was.

While Taiga mourned, Ichino ruled the Haruno Clan, though he was not allowed to wear the decorational jacket or fashion his head in the way of the Head yet. Once Taiga finished mourning, he would then decide whether he wanted to remain Head or allow Ichino to rule fully. Sakura quickly moved back into her apartment in the barracks, not willing to live under her brother's rule. She loved her eldest brother; but he operated differently from their father and she just wasn't in the mood for him to start through his new title around, no matter how temporary.

She also left because, when Itachi happened to be at the Manor from his missions, he now studiously ignored her, thinking her a traitor to their mother for caring for Yasahiro and now Emi. That had been a rather sharp blow since they had grown closer for being the odd ducks in the family, inheriting assumingly recessive genes from both Mebuki and Taiga's bloodlines.

\/\/\/

A couple months after moving back to the barracks, she and Kyoraku got word that there was a new taichou for the Eleventh Division. Both were surprised since it had been a while since someone had claimed the position of captain through battle rather than promotion. Additionally, the fukutaichou who had occupied the position quickly abandoned his position and turned in his uniform and zanpakuto. The new taichou had brought his own recruit for the position as well.

"Perhaps we're just getting too soft," Kyoraku chuckled, pulling down his kasa hat over his eyes as they walked over to the Eleventh Division.

"Speak for yourself," she grumble, crossing her arms.

Ukitake, Byakuya, and Aizen, unfortunately, accompanied them to meet this new taichou. Sakura studiously ignored both her betrothed and the Fifth Division captain, though she was hyper aware of the latter, lest he get too close to her. And, while she loved talking with her captain and Ukitake, she tried desperately to lock the image of the two of them together in a chest. Her skin still crawled from the vision.

They found the man to be a ruthless one, claiming that fighting was everything and he would cut down any man just to experience the thrill of the battle. He had shown them his power by battling against Byakuya. The regal Kuchiki man was not impressed or moved by any means by Zaraki's immense reserves of reiatsu and he was certainly even less moved when it turned out that Zaraki didn't even know his zanpakuto's shikai or Bankai, much less its name. Still, Kyoraku and Ukitake urged them to battle. After all, they were really only there to see if he was going to end up a troublesome and inept taichou or not.

Sakura had to admit, from an observer standpoint that Byakuya was quite handsome when he fought. He kept his composure and never gave himself or his thoughts away. He was strategic and stealthy, moving with significance. Everything was calculated. It was a vast difference from the younger Byakuya, who was quick to yell and rant.

And this left a sour taste in her mouth.

What would their married life be like then? Would it be as calculated and perfunctory as his battle style? Hisana had never indicated that this was the case when Sakura would spend time with her. But, Sakura wasn't keen either on being the dutiful wife who stayed at the Estate all day everyday and did nothing but look good on his arm. She had to remind herself that Hisana came from Rukongai and was just happy to have gotten herself out of the violence of his district. She wasn't interested in doing anything besides being by his side and being his wife. Sakura wouldn't be content with this and she could only hope he already knew that.

The duo had just finished with a draw as the sparring became too intense for no one to get hurt. Ah, now she understood when Kyoraku asked her to tag along.

There came a tug on her hakama shorts and, as she looked down, her brows shot up to find a headful of pink hair and bright hazel eyes. It took Sakura second to recognize that she was looking at a small girl in a shihakusho and not some warped version of a mirror. The two females stared at each other before the cherub erupted in a large grin and cheered, "Kaa-chan, I found you," hugging her around the legs.

Everyone looked at her, including Byakuya, with inquiring eyes. Aizen's eyes almost fell out of his skull. Face turning red, Sakura in vain to pry the girl off her legs. "No, no, you have it all wrong."

A shadow suddenly loomed over her and Kenpachi stood over, looking down at her with a sneer. "So, you're Yachiru's mother, huh? Mind explaining why you abandoned her out in Rukongai like trash?"

"Yeah," the girl cheered jovially, clambering up Sakura's uniform to hug her around the neck.

"Sakura-chan?" Kyoraku and Ukitake asked, confused. "When did this happen?"

"Will everyone shut up?" she shouted, prying the girl off and setting her on her feet. She scooted a few steps from the glowering taichou before sternly telling the girl, "I am not your mother. You have it all wrong."

"But you are. We both have pink hair and the same color skin. You are my Kaa-chan."

Sakura almost choked on her protest, considering the truth of their matching hair color. In her momentary shock, the girl launched herself at her again, knocking Sakura down this time, and chatting about candy and food and adventures. The battle quickly became trying to get the girl off and not flash her underwear at the same time.

"Yachiru-chan," Sakura yelled, just to be heard over her. She sighed and managed to sit up on her knees. "I've never had a child, not do I plan on having one any time soon."

Now the girl pouted, tears dotting the corners of her eyes. "So, I still don't have a Kaa-chan?"

Sakura glanced cautiously at Kenpachi, his scowl having deepened. It was clear that if the child cried, she'd be in for it. His battle with Byakuya would look like child's play. Kyoraku muttered something about saying a prayer for her life and she shot him a fiery glare. So, she gingerly patted Yachiru's hair, sighing at what she had to offer. "I'm sure your Kaa-chan is out there somewhere. But, I'm not her. Would you settle for me being your Nee-chan instead?"

Her head popped back up with the grin once again. "Yes, yes, I would love it."

And so Sakura gained an unofficial sibling, something her father would take delight in laughing about later when she told him.

While Kyoraku and Ukitake explained, in short, what being a captain meant to Kenpachi, she used her chakra to heal his minor scrapes and wounds. When she turned to Byakuya, who had his eyes closed and arms crossed, she raised a brow. "Do you even have any wounds?"

Without opening his eyes, he pulled up his sleeve, revealing a small nick on his forearm. Trying not to sigh, she brushed her glowing green fingers over it, the skin sealing. As she looked up, she noticed a nick on his cheek as well. The Sakura who refused to be interested in the man on mere principle scoffed and turned away. The Sakura who was dedicated to her job and a medic to the core reacted first. Without thinking, she reached up and brushed her fingers over his cheek.

But his hand snatched her wrist, slate grey orbs bearing into her emerald ones. His neutral facade morphed slightly into a frown. "What do you think you're doing?"

She said nothing, suddenly aware of how soft his cheek had been under her fingertips and the overall features he possessed. Had he always been this handsome?

Wait, handsome? What the fuck was happening?

She cleared her throat. "Sorry. You had a nick on your face. I… I did it without thinking."

He released her wrist, humming in acceptance of her claim, before turning back to the conversation at hand. As she stepped back, Sakura became aware of both the tingling sensation around her wrist when he had held her and the way Aizen watched her, neither of which left her feeling particularly great.

* * *

"Hey, Sakura-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Is your wrist okay?"

She blinked and looked over at Kaien and Miyako, brows furrowed. The couple had invited her out to dinner, wanting to catch up with her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you've been holding your wrist, dear," Miyako said gently. "And rubbing it on and off. Is it hurting you?"

Her cheeks flamed and she clenched her fists in her lap. "N-No, it's nothing. Sorry, I've just been thinking. That's all."

"Yeah, sure, and I'm the Soutaichou," Kaien said around a mouthful of rice. "Just spit it out."

But he choked on his food when his wife elbows him in the side, giving him a look. Sakura hadn't responded, once again lost in her thoughts while her finger brushed her inner wrist.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! Things have just been super busy for me since the last update. If you're interested, keep an eye on my **Drabbles** story for Sakura and Byakuya; I'll be updating it with a chapter soon. And I'll be updating **Trapped** soon too. It desperately needs to be updated. Yikes!

Look forward to the next chapter here!


	4. Chapter 4

**Part IV**

Sakura wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. Multiple times in the past couple of days both Kyoraku and Tsunade had asked her what was wrong, signaled by her biting her thumb nail. But she couldn't tell them. How could she?

Aizen had become more of a nuisance than she was willing to admit.

It had started out somewhat innocuous - him happening to be in the same place that she was and standing a bit too close to her comfort. But she figured that it was just her being sensitive. But it was starting to become more than just coincidence.

On her way from the First Division offices back to the Eighth, she was bringing back more paperwork. Her third seat was out sick and, rather than just asking the fourth seat to do it, she felt she needed to stretch her legs. As she turned a corner, Aizen was standing there, arms crossed and a smirk on his lips. She stopped before steeling herself and attempting to walk by him without saying a word.

"It's quite rude to not even offer a simple greeting, Haruno-san."

"You don't deserve one," she spat, spinning. But gasped when she found him standing right behind her. His hand gripped her elbow, tightly, pulling her subtly closer and brushing the outer swell of her breast.

"Come now. There's no need for such rudeness."

"L… Let me go," she whispered, body frozen. Where had her fight gone?

"All I want is a little greeting," he said, leaning in and letting his breath fan across her ear. She shivered, yet still couldn't break his grasp.

"Oh… Ohayo…"

He smirked, his eyes forming little crescents. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" His free hand captured a lock of her hair between forefinger and thumb, bringing it to his nose. "Your hair smells beautiful."

"Let go of me," she hissed, managing to clench a fist. If she just kept fighting, maybe she could finally swing a fist at his smiling face.

His smirk turned into a smile and he finally released her. When she was able to catch her breath, he was already far away. What had he done to her? Her heart thundered in her chest, her lungs tight. Had she just imagined that whole interaction? This man who constantly bothered her was not the same kind-hearted and warm taichou all the other women claimed him to be. Something was off about him and it unnerved her every single time she was around him, alone or with other people.

"...Taichou?"

Kyoraku looked over at her, away from the sparring pair. "What is it, Sakura-chan?"

She didn't react to his casual use of her name and, instead, bit her bottom lip. "Do you find... Or, do you think there's something... off about Aizen-taichou?"

"Yrare, yare, why the sudden concern? I thought you hated him?" But when she didn't react to his teasing, he raised a brow and pushed his hat up. "Off like how?"

"I... I'm not sure..."

Kyoraku hummed, rubbing his chin. "Did something happen with him?"

"...No. Never mind." She turned away and headed inside. Kyoraku just watched after her, figuring his fukutaichou would confide in him when she was ready. He'd learned the hard way that pushing her for answers never ended well.

* * *

She had chosen to go grocery shopping. Something menial would do well to take her mind off of what had happened two weeks ago. It shouldn't have plagued her, especially two weeks after the fact. But, if she was the only one who didn't feel particularly friendly towards the Fifth Division captain, where did that put her?

She paid for some peaches, placing them gingerly in her basket. Maybe she could buy some bananas and bring them to the Manor for Emi. Momiji had said that the infant girl was eating more solid foods consistently now. Their father had finally taken to the energetic child, especially when she had a knack for evading the nursemaids once she learned to crawl and making her way to his office.

"Hey, Shinigami-sama."

She looked back to see a group of children running towards her. How did they...? She looked down at herself. Right, she was still in her uniform since she was still on duty. This was not exactly how she had envisioned her outing going. "What can I help you kids with?"

"Is it true that we can go into the Shino Academy if we're really good at controlling out reiatsu, even if we're from Rukongai?" the redhead asked. He had his hair pulled up in a high ponytail, reminding her of a pineapple.

"Of course. Who do you think makes up most of the Shinigami in Seireitei?" She placed some bananas and oranges in her basket.

"Even if we're from the lower districts?"

"Sure. One of our captains is from the lowest district."

"Are you from Rukongai?" the only girl asked, pushing her way forward between the boys.

Sakura's eyes widened, nearly dropping the dragon fruit in her hand. This young girl, with her black hair and dark indigo orbs, looked exactly like... She blinked rapidly, clearing her haze. "No, I'm not."

"Wait a minute," another boy said, scrutinizing her.

Oh boy, here we go.

"You're Haruno Sakura-sama," he exclaimed. "I know because of your pink hair."

She smiled, giving the produce merchant payment. "It seems you've figured me out quite quickly."

They all gasped and part of her was warmed by the stars that glittered in their eyes, looking up to her, and their 'sugoi' whispers. "Can you show us something cool?"

"Something cool?"

"Yeah, you have to," the redhead said.

"I don't have to do anything, pineapple head."

He gaped at her and then scowled when his companions started sniggering. He growled and stomped his foot at her before jerking at thumb at himself. "My name is Abarai Renji and I'm going to be a Shinigami one day, just you wait."

She chuckled behind her hand. "I admire your enthusiasm and await the day you can join me in Seireitei." She ruffled his hair and his cheeks glowed a soft red. The others continued to snigger, even after he growled at them to shut up.

"Very well, I'll show you something cool. But only one thing."

"Sugoi!"

They hadn't even finished their cheer before she disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke and sakura petals. Even as she landed behind the wall, she could still hear them cheering and proclaiming their want to practice.

\/\/\/

When Sakura returned to the entrance of the Eighth Division, she sighed with temporary relief that Aizen wasn't lingering around her own barracks. As she entered the front courtyard, she was met with a glaring Soi-Fong and a nervous subordinate of hers, her fifth seat. This wasn't bound to be good.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Soi-Fong-taichou. What brings you to our barracks all the way over here?"

"Haruno-fukutaichou, I tried to insist that you weren't here and that she should come back later."

Sakura raised her hand to silence him, but smiled to lessen the blow of her command. "You did what you could, Satoshi-san. Please, return to your station."

He saluted her nervously before dashing away. The two women regarded each other quietly before Sakura said, "I don't necessarily appreciate you scaring my subordinate shitless. I'd like to request that you leave next time they tell you I'm away. As of five minutes ago, I'm no long on duty."

"I came to tell you that you're undergoing an assessment."

Sakura raised a brow. "An assessment?"

"As required of all of my shinobi."

"I'm not under your jurisdiction."

"I am the Commander for all branches of the Onmitsukido."

"Perhaps on paper, but not in practice. The Material World Division falls outside of your actual purview. If you're here to deliver a mission letter, kindly hand it over and be on your way, Soi-Fong-taichou."

The Second Division captain pulled out a letter from her sleeve and flung at her like a shuriken. Sakura caught it between her fingers, glaring. As she turned to leave, she heard Soi-Fong mumble under her breath. She would have left it alone, if it there wasn't the possibility it would come back to bite her in the ass later.

"Excuse me?"

"Why you?"

"You'll have to elaborate."

"I am the Commander of he Onmitsukido. My division is the police force of the Soul Society and we maintain the order. So, why does Central 46 give the Material World Division special missions?" Her glare hardened. "And why do they give them to _you_?"

This was a long standing argument between the Fong Family and the Haruno Clan, specifically between her and Soi-Fong. It wasn't the first time she had demanded answers like this from Sakura, or from any of her siblings for that matter. And it was sure to not be the last. "Jealous? Or is this because you still think my family had a hand in Yoruichi being banished?"

"You bitch," she swore.

"You already know the answer to your own questions, Soi-Fong. Many of the men and women of my family worked to create the Onmitsukido and the Material World Division to suit those who used chakra. Just because Yoruichi assumed control doesn't mean that my family and the Material World Division fell under her purview. This argument was settled long ago with Central 46."

"That doesn't explain why _you_."

"I'm the only chakra user in Seireitei."

The Second Division captain huffed. "When you return, I will assess you."

"When I get the letter from Tsunade, I'll show up."

"Don't show up and be stripped of your title."

"You hold no such power," Sakura reminded her before teleporting away. This was not the kind of relaxation she was looking for. Her heart thundered in her chest. Taiga had always assured her that Soi-Fong could do nothing about her station in either Seireitei or the Material World Division. But that didn't mean that the taichou's anger towards her didn't steal make her uncomfortable.

* * *

"An assessment?"

"Yeah, I already talked to Tsunade-sama about it. Seems Central 46 took whatever argument she used and ran with it. All of our hands are tied. If I don't go, then she could say that I'm actually unfit to perform my duties as a Shinigami." She sighed, clipping her arm guards into place. "I really don't want to create that sort of problem for Kyoraku because I know he'll raise hell with Central 46 and her if that were to happen. Not only him but Kaien would raise hell too."

"And Taiga."

"His say regarding Shinigami specific matters usually fall on deaf ears."

Isshin hummed, scratching his chin in his absent-minded way. He was meeting with Taiga in place of Kaien when she said her farewells, leaving from the Manor. He offered to walk her to the Senkaimon as a way to let her vent because he could tell she was upset. He and Kaien were too intuitive when it came to other people's moods. "Seems like just a ploy if you ask me. What's the point of assessing someone when they don't even report to you?"

"I know. Tsunade already tried that argument already."

"You would think risking life and limb to bring your comrade back from insanity would mean something around here."

"Because Sasuke-kun is another chakra-user, it means nothing," she hissed, clenching her fists.

"What did you do to Soi-Fong anyway? Last I heard, your clan has been harassing the Fong Family for not instating you as the fukutaichou of the Second Division when Yoruichi was banished."

She gave him a deadpan look. "Do you believe everything you hear?"

"I'd like to believe there's a grain of truth in everything someone says."

Before she could even properly roll her eyes at this childish taichou, she noticed a pair already standing at the Senkaimon. It was Byakuya and his fukutaichou, Shirogane Ginjiro. It seemed his fukutaichou was embarking on a mission himself. Both males looked over at them and she waved at them both. Ginjiro offered a small wave and Byakuya only nodded.

"Ohayo, Shirogane-san, Kuchiki-taichou."

"Ohayo, Haruno-san," Ginjiro said. "Where are you off to?"

"A mission for the Onmitsukido."

"Ah, yes, I often forget you're part of the Material World Division. You do both roles so seamlessly."

Her cheeks warmed as she grinned. "You flatter me."

"When will you return?" Byakuya asked quietly. He had never seen her in Onmitsukido gear as she often came around in her shihakusho. She wore tight black leggings, a black skin-tight top that cropped at the waist, and black gloves that came up over her elbows with the first two fingers and thumbs missing. Over her shins and elbows she wore bone white guards, her feet encased in black sandals. The only thing missing was her bone mask, which he knew all of the MWD wore. Part of him was slightly uncomfortable with his future wife wearing such form revealing clothes. But, at this point, he had no real say, did he?

"If everything goes well, then about a fortnight."

"Hey, Kuchiki-taichou, Sakura-chan just invited me to watch her assessment with Soi-Fong-taichou when she returns. Wanna come watch?" He yelped though just as he finished his question, Sakura having mashed her heel into his toes.

"Why would you do that?" he cried.

"No one invited you to that," she yelled, a vein throbbing in her forehead. "And I don't want you to watch anyway, Isshin."

"Why not? I thought we were friends."

"Because you're a bum and lazy, worse than Kyoraku. I've heard enough stories from Matsumoto and seen the way you move around your division to know. You're not allowed to watch."

"That's just mean, Sakura-chan."

"Stop calling me that." She looked back at Byakuya, her cheeks reddening involuntarily. She wasn't used to having his attention on her, especially in a non-condescending way. "Kuchiki-taichou, when I return from my mission, I hope you'll consider joining me at the Haruno Manor for dinner. My father said he'd love to have you over again."

"Wait, why does he get to come for dinner but I don't?" Isshin complained. But the look she gave him shut him up quickly.

Byakuya crossed his arms, humming. His advisors were still of the mind that this arranged marriage would be good. Haruno Sakura was a strong and formidable woman who could certainly hold her own in battle and in a game of wits. But, because she seemed to lack the ability to represent the nobility of her family, he was beginning to wonder why he even continued to keep the arrangement. "I will consider it upon your return."

She smiled. "I look forward to seeing you then."

The three males watched as she entered the Senkaimon first, waving happily to them before running in. Isshin peeked over at Byakuya, arms loosely crossed. "So... are you going to watch her assessment?"

Byakuya didn't say anything for a couple beats before looking at Ginjiro. "Report often and return swiftly."

"Hai, taichou."

* * *

Sakura panted as she ran onto the Haruno Manor grounds. She was so fucking late because of Tsunade. If she hadn't insisted that Sakura give a fully detailed rundown of her mission in front of both her, Kakashi, and Fugaku, she might have been there earlier, ready to greet her betrothed rather than him greeting her. At least she'd taken a shower before she turned in her report and still smelled shower fresh, despite her rushing.

Vaulting over the gate, she could see Momiji waiting with her arms crossed tightly over her chest and two maids behind her holding an ornate indigo kimono and a clean pair of tabi socks with some slippers.

"Sakura-sama, you're fifteen minutes late," the lavender-haired woman scolded, pulling her inside and helping the Haruno female quickly strip off her Onmitsukido uniform right there in the main hall. Meiyo, her guard, caught unaware, turned around swiftly with reddened cheeks.

"Momiji-san, don't you think-" "There's no time, Meiyo-sama. She's already late."

"Blame Tsunade," Sakura groused, holding the black, red, and white striped obi in place while one of the maids tied it tightly into place. "I would have been here sooner and on time if they hadn't asked for every explicit detail of my mission."

"You should always give explicit details in mission reports," Meiyo said, brows bunched in confusion. "A good shinobi-"

"Meiyo, now is not the time for the good shinobi speech," Sakura warned.

"They've already started with the appetizers," one of the maids said as the other maid slipped socks onto her feet. "Why did you insist that the meal happen tonight, milady?"

"I was planning to be on time," she snapped as Momiji pinned part of her hair back with a lotus flower comb and then ushered her towards the dining hall. Sakura knelt in front of the dining hall and knocked softly on the wood of the shoji door.

"Enter," Taiga called. His voice still held a weak and wounded edge to it. But he had regained some of his pride and command as Emi grew and with the support of the family.

She slid the door to the side, bowing with the tips of her fingers placed delicately on the floor in front of her. Rising to her feet, she shuffled in and closed the door behind her. "Please excuse me for arriving late. My mission report took longer than anticipated."

Taiga sat at the head of the table, wearing a black haori and hakama with his silver white hair pulled up into a top knot. The clothes represented him still in mourning. Ichino sat to the right of him, the next highest place of power in the family lineage. He wore white haori and hakama, with his favorite pattern of navy orchids at the hems of his sleeves and an indigo and gold sash tied around his hips. The spot to Taiga's immediate left remained empty, the place where Ima would have sat. When Taiga finished mourning, the guest would be able to sit there. For tonight, Byakuya sat next to the empty seat. Itachi sat next to Byakuya and Sakura took up the seat next to Ichino.

Byakuya, thankfully, chose to not wear his shihakusho. Instead, he chose to wear a muted blue yukata with a baby blue jacket. Around his neck was the family heirloom that Ginrei had passed down to him when he assumed the Head title. Taiga had apparently told him to dress casually and that a yukata would be just fine with them. Comparatively, Sakura felt over dressed.

A bowl of miso soup had been set at her seat and she quickly joined slurping it down, chasing it with some of her water.

"I was beginning to wonder if we would miss you for dinner again, musume," Taiga hummed, slurping his soup.

"Forgive me. My mission report to Tsunade, Fugaku, and Kakashi ran longer than expected."

"Your mission was successful then," Ichino said, eyeing her from his periphery.

She nodded, mouth full of soup. But, as she considered the table and who all sat present, she realized there was one person missing. One of the servants came around and took all their bowls, placing small dishes of ginger before them so they could clean their palates.

"Tou-san, where is Yasahiro?"

"Eating dinner in his room with Emi and one of the maids," Itachi answered, giving her a look. "Besides, you know why he cannot join us while we have a guest."

Byakuya, turning his attention from his soup, raised a brow at her as if asking what the real reason was. Kuchiki Byakuya was a perceptive man and, no doubt, did not miss the look Itachi gave. She bit her lip, intent on speaking up. Despite her pleas, the relationship between Yasahiro and their older brothers hadn't gotten any better. The boy lashed out violently, sometimes unprovoked, and retreated almost into invisibility when retaliated against. Taiga had been unable to effectively manage his youngest son while still building a relationship with his youngest daughter.

And there wasn't much she could do about it either, especially with Ichino ruling in Taiga's place for the interim and Itachi often gone on missions or just missing.

Byakuya looked at Taiga. "Yasahiro is the second-youngest of your children."

"Indeed, Kuchiki-sama."

"Then why does he not join us at this meal? Is it not proper for all your children to be present when your guest is the Head of another clan?" Everyone's eyes widened at his question, knowing this statement to be true. "If not, you must not take pride in the fact that you sired them."

Ichino's face was turning red with bubbling rage. He spoke nearly through clenched teeth. "Kuchiki-sama, the boy is only half Haruno, and by name at that. My mother carried the name and blood of this clan and that _whelp_ was not born from her womb."

"Whelp or not, he bears the blood of your father, who stands as the Head of the Haruno clan, though you sit as interim."

Sakura had never expected Byakuya to take a stand in matters that weren't tied directly to his clan or his division. It amazed her that he managed to keep his composure, despite Ichino's growing anger at his opinion in their affairs. "I don't think that-"

"Taiga-sama."

Sakura looked over at her father, as did her brothers. His eyes were wide, surprised to be addressed by the Kuchiki Head again. While their father had certainly never been cowed by Ichino, her brother's glare made even him do a double take. "Yes, Kuchiki-sama."

"Before we continue with the rest of the meal, I ask that you have youngest son sent for so that he may enjoy the meal with his family."

Despite Ichino practically growling at the man, a slow grin spread across Sakura's lips, one that couldn't be contained even as her hands attempted to cover it. Yasahiro would be so excited to eat with the whole family, and in front of a guest no less. The fact that he hadn't allowed Ichino and Itachi to get away with shunning Yasahiro made her heart swell as Nayuki left the dining hall to get the boy. If Ima was still alive, she would have cried joyous tears.

\/\/\/

Yasahiro sat next to her, even though that put him in close proximity to Ichino. But the eldest Haruno studiously ignored him, and the rest of the inhabitants of the table. The young boy became so fascinated by the end of the meal that, as she poured a cup of green tea for Byakuya and herself, Yasahiro asked him for a few private lessons on how to properly wield sword. "Otou-sama and Naruto-san wants me to start learning how to fight for the Onmitsukido with this old man named Jiraiya. Nee-chan says he's pervert and wouldn't teach me anything useful."

"Hiro-chan," she hissed, cheeks warming at her father's disapproving look.

"But, Nee-chan has already taught me how to properly meditate; she insisted that it was essential to learning how to wield a weapon."

"Indeed," Byakuya hummed, sipping his tea and eyeing his betrothed over the rim of the ceramic cup. He was impressed by her decision to mentor the younger half sibling despite clear indications from her eldest brother that he was not warmly welcome in the family. Her cheeks flushed under his gaze.

"So we won't have to go over meditation, right? We can just go right into learning how to fight."

Byakuya gave a small smirk. "I still need to assess your ability to meditate before I teach you how to properly wield a katana."

"So, you'll actually do it?" Stars twinkled in his eyes.

"Taiga-sama?"

The silver-haired Haruno head chuckled deep and rich, something none of them had heard in so long. Even Ichino was compelled to watch their father. But, seeing his youngest son's enthusiasm to learn had lifted his spirits far more than he had expected. "I give you my full consent, so long as he is returned to me as whole as I gave him away."

Yasahiro cheered and then turned to his older half-sister. "Nee-chan, you have such a cool fiance."

Byakuya watched with some seed of satisfaction as her whole face flushed. He barely heard her mumble in agreement and that made him internally smirk.

* * *

After Byakuya left, Itachi asked Sakura to share a word with him in private. Both of their personal guards disappeared out of earshot, but not out of sight. They stood on the engawa, his arms crossed tightly across his chest while she released her hair from the ornate comb and fluffed it out.

"You know Ichino is upset by what transpired this evening," he said gently.

"With Byakuya and Hiro-chan? Yeah, I know." She shrugged. "His anger is something he should address with Byakuya, not me and not you."

"You know how our brother operates."

"Are you, Haruno Itachi, saying you're scared of our big brother?"

He shot her a dirty look. "Be serious."

"Ichino can rampage all he wants about what happened tonight. But I'm not going to be cowed by him. And, quite frankly, neither is Byakuya. In case neither of you noticed, he's not a man who bends easily. If you're looking to me to persuade him of something, I'm the wrong person to recruit." She turned to head to her room. "Was that it?"

"There's word spreading among other shinobi of Soi-Fong wanting to... assess you. Tsunade had no choice but to allow it."

She paused and looked back at him. "Did you tell Ichino?"

"Do you intend to keep it a secret from him, imooto?"

"He'll want to watch."

"Is that an issue?"

"You know I don't train or fight in front of either of you. Both of you will judge my way of fighting."

"Just because you are ranked in both Seireitei and the Onmitsukido doesn't mean that we will criticize your fighting techniques." He stepped towards her. "What could I or Ichino possibly say when you've managed to make history both in Seireitei and in our family?"

"A lot. Meiyo, come." With that, she left with her guard striding behind her. Itachi's guard landed behind him, kneeling. Itachi stayed behind, looking up at the moon and frowning.

* * *

Two days later, as she and Nanao returned from a supply mission in Rukongai, they found a Haruno guard waiting for her at the entrance to the barracks. Because he wasn't on Haruno grounds, he had to wear the uniform of a soft indigo tunic held closed with a dark pink obi and matching hakama that cinched around his ankles and a dark pink line running down the outsides of his legs. On his back was their symbol of the white circle.

Sakura knew it was Meiyo as soon as she spotted him, though he wore a bone mask over his face, his long dark purple hair pulled up into a high ponytail. As they approached him, he executed a sharp bow. "Sakura-sama, I have orders from Ichino-sama to bring you back to the Manor at once."

"From Ichino? For what?"

He hesitated and glanced at the young woman by her side. "I am forbidden to disclose."

Nanao looked at her and Sakura squeezed her shoulder with a smile. "Tell taichou that I was called away and give him my part of the report. I'll fill out any paperwork that needs my signature when I return."

The younger woman nodded, pushing her glasses up her nose, before heading towards the office. Sakura turned towards Meiyo, indicating that he should lead the way. Ichino rarely, if ever, called for her. So, this was not bound to be good.

* * *

"Tell your cousin I plan to murder him the next opportunity I get," Sakura told Kaien as they shared a snack, sitting on one of the walls that wrapped around the Haruno lands. "I shouldn't have to tell or remind him that any dealings he hears that I have with the Onmitsukido is to be kept quiet, even from my family."

"I think you should be more concerned that he knows anything about what you do in the Onmitsukido," he pointed out, swallowing a mouth full of rice from his onigiri. He had been summoned for a different meeting with Ichino after Sakura was done with hers. But, seeing the stormy look on her face, he told her to wait for him. "Isshin may be a lazy good for nothing. But he's still perceptive."

"Who's side are you on?"

He chuckled. "I'm on no one's side." But he sobered at her rather dower look. "So, an assessment with Soi-Fong, huh?"

"Yeah. I guess I should just be lucky that Isshin isn't allowed to watch."

"So, who is allowed to watch?" He leaned in and whispered, "Can I watch?"

She laughed and elbowed him away. "Not on your life."

"Oh, come on. I've watched you train and battle before. It's nothing I haven't seen."

"You haven't seen me battle as only an Onmitsukido member. That's what this is. Not a Seireitei-Onmitsukido hybrid assessment. Besides, you aren't in either branch of the Onmitsukido."

"But, you'll at least tell me how it goes, right?"

"Assuming she doesn't 'accidentally' kill me, of course."

"Soi-Fong can be rough around the edges and even brutal. But she'd never go so far as to _kill_ someone."

She gave him a look. "Really?"

He shrugged. "That bad, huh?"

"You don't even know how badly she despises our clan. I just happen to be the most accessible target for her."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. So, who's all going to watch this assessment anyway?"

"Tsunade-sama, Fugaku, the Soutaichou, Kyoraku, and one or two other people." Her cheeks warmed. "Well, Onii-sama said that… that… well…"

"What?"

"He said that Kuchiki-taichou asked to watch the assessment too."

"What?!"

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait! Between work, school, and other stories, I unintentionally pushed this one to the back burner. That being said, I don't know when the next chapter will be up. But hopefully it'll be soon!**

 **Leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part V**

Sakura wasn't sure who was more surprised by Byakuya wanting to watch the assessment: her or Ichino. Despite his ire with her at trying to keep it a secret from him, both siblings could agree that it sometimes seemed that he really wanted nothing to do with their family. Or any of the other families to be frank. Though Yasahiro seemed to be an exception as he had received two weeks of training already and there seemed to be no signs of slowing down.

Ichino chalked his aloofness up to Noble Family politics. The Kuchiki Clan had always felt they were the top and most regal among all Five Families, though there was no real hierarchy to the Noble Families.

Whatever the reason, she wouldn't let this development distract from her assessment with Soi-Fong. Yasahiro begged her to let him come and watch because he wanted to see how 'awesome' his big sister was at fighting. But she firmly told him no while Emi gurgled from her seat on Sakura's futon, flapping her hands up and down. Sakura was learning to love the girl for her smiles and innocence and not dislike her for her genetics.

"But Onii-sama and Tou-san get to go. And so does Byakuya. I should be able to go too."

"Byakuya- _san_. You're not even part of the Onmitsukido yet." She clipped her shin guards into place, making sure they weren't too tight. It wasn't like anything had changed between wearing them a couple days ago and today. She was just stalling as long as she could.

"So? Byakuya isn't either."

" _San_. And I'm not the one who gets to choose who does and doesn't attend." She looked at her watch, which was integrated into her uniform and sighed, not sure she was actually ready for this assessment. She clipped her arm guards in place, hooked her mask on her hip, tied her hair up in a high ponytail and situated Emi in her arms, tickling her belly. "Hiro-chan, make sure you help Momiji with Emi-chan today, please. I know she'd appreciate the extra set of eyes."

"Yeah, yeah." He pouted, kicking at an invisible rock. "It's still not fair."

"One day, I'll let you watch. Maybe I'll let you come watch me train one day." She tousled his salt-and-pepper hair and left to find Momiji to pass the child off to. Ichino and their father would leave separately to meet her at the grounds. Itachi was away on a mission once again.

"Sakura-sama."

Meiyo came up behind her, pressing a fist against his chest. "I wanted to wish you well on your assessment today. I know you will pass."

She looked down to the side. "I don't know if I can win against her."

"You don't have to win," he said firmly. "This is an assessment. You just need to show your skills. Since it's Soi-Fong-sama, I think it's fair to say that, with majority OMWD members present, they won't let her do anything sly."

She gave a soft smile. "Thanks, Meiyo."

"I will see you upon your return."

With a final deep breath, she teleported from the Haruno Manor.

Sakura appeared in a tree just outside the perimeter of the battlegrounds in Rukongai, which both Soi-Fong and Tsunade had agreed on. Like she had told Kaien, there was a group of spectators to this assessment: Tsunade, Fugaku, Sasuke in his full uniform and mask, the Soutaichou, Kyoraku, Taiga, and Ichino. She could feel her face warm behind her kitsune mask when she recognized Byakuya among them as well.

She still couldn't figure out why he wanted to watch. What if he used her assessment to determine whether he wanted to keep their engagement arrangement or not?

She shook her head. No, she didn't need to work herself up anymore than she already had on her way here. She looked at her watch again, noting that everyone was early. And, judging by their shifting, everyone had been exceptionally early to this.

"Sakura," Tsunade called.

Damn. She was hoping to prolong this as much as possible; wait until the last minute to appear. But she supposed no one else would have taken kindly to her mimicking Hatake Kakashi's methods of arrival.

Teleporting again, she knelt before Tsunade, bowing her head. "Tsunade-shizuo."

Kyoraku whistled low, pushing up his hat. "Wow, Sakura-chan. I've never seen you in this attire before."

"I would hope you haven't," Taiga said, crossing his arms with a smirk. He still wore black garbs but at least he decided to wear the Head's jacket with the howling demonic dog on it. "Keep in mind that this will be the only time that you, as non-MWD members will see her with her mask on, since you know who she is."

"We aren't here to make idle chat," Soi-Fong snapped as Sakura stood, glaring at the female Haruno.

"In a rush?"

"Unlike you, I have a division to run."

As Soi-Fong spun to walk into the center of the grounds. Tsunade nodded at Sakura to go and she followed the Second Division captain, adjusting her mask to make sure it was firmly in place. "I hardly think it's necessary to remind you that it was you who set up this assessment. Not me."

"I'm aware of my actions, Haruno."

They reached the middle and faced each other, the wind blowing and rustling the grass. The others didn't move from their spot, possibly for their own protection as Sakura was known to destroy training and battle grounds.

Neither moved as Tsunade appeared between them, looking at them both. "Soi-Fong-taichou of the Second Division has initiated an assessment to be done of you, Haruno Sakura-fukutaichou of the Eighth Division and member of the Onmitsukido Material World Division. Do you accept?"

Like she had a choice. "Hai."

"This assessment will be over when one of you concedes or, if I, the Soutaichou, or Haruno Taiga feel that the assessment has gone on long or far enough. You both are allowed to release the shikai forms of your zanpakuto. Restrictions have been placed on you both to prevent the release of your Bankai. Any attempts to initiate your Bankai or break the restraints will result in the immediate termination of the assessment. Is this understood?"

"Hai."

"Hai." Sakura could feel the tension quickly building between her and Soi-Fong. This was just an assessment. Yet, she wondered what exactly they were assessing for. When she had asked Tsunade, she admitted she could provide no details. All she could tell Sakura was to fight her hardest and do her best.

Byakuya tried to keep his interest tempered. He hadn't initially wanted to watch, especially after Isshin had revealed it. If she chose to keep it a secret, especially from other Seireitei members, he would not insert himself where she hadn't wanted him. But his grandfather had been the one to insist that he ask to attend; he said it would be good for him to learn how Sakura fought. The brief training he'd had with her some months ago wasn't enough because she fought under the pretense of a Shinigami, not a shinobi. On top of that, his future-wife was a chakra-user; the fact that she occupied both Seireitei ranks and Onmitsukido ranks was a feat in and of itself and he should watch.

So, whether he actually liked it or not, his eyes stayed focused on her, prepared to make his own internal assessments.

Tsunade raised her hand and swung it down. "Begin."

Both women charged towards each other. Before Soi-Fong could get too close to her, Sakura slammed her chakra-charged fist into the ground. The earth crumbled and shook as fissures formed before breaking apart. The female captain jumped away and anticipated the clone that would appear behind her, easily deflecting her punch. But not the real Sakura who shot up out of the ground and uppercut her jaw. In mid-air, the first clone spun and kicked her across the grounds, into a tree.

Soi-Fong barely managed to brace herself but heard a distinct hissing sound. She cursed and jumped away as the tag on the tree exploded.

"How has your son been doing, Fugaku?" Taiga asked softly, while the two women continued to fight. Sasuke stood apart from them, his snake mask in place, while Ichino quietly stood next to him.

"Well. He's been resting at home after doing a series of missions back to back." He shook his head. "Tsunade put him on three month's leave; said he had done too many missions in one sitting."

"Determination defines your clan," he responded with a chuckle. But Fugaku didn't chuckle with him.

Instead, the Uchiha patriarch said quietly, "I never expressed my condolences about losing Mebuki or your second wife, Ima. I'm… sorry for your loss."

"I appreciate that, Fugaku."

Soi-Fong pulled out her sword in the midst of their hand to hand combat and Sakura barely flipped back quick enough to dodge, losing a few ends of hair in the process. She could use her zanpakuto but...

 **Use me, Sakura-sama,** it whispered to her. She could feel the tattoos slithering down around her forearms, the heads nuzzling her closed palms. **It will not make you any less of a shinobi.**

 _With your own anger at her, I don't trust that you'll be able to not go overboard and annul this assessment._

 **This isn't an assessment.**

Soi-Fong rushed her, blade poised for stabbing. Sakura dodged and ducked, trying to keep her blade away, even though it wasn't the poisonous version that she should have actually been worrying about. She had to eventually draw a large kunai to block the swing down aimed at her head, her clothing already torn and bloody from the swipes she missed. No shinobi owned a zanpakuto, except for her, and she wasn't about to betray her fellow shinobi in this assessment by drawing it in offense. As they struggled to overpower the other, the captain hissed, "You chakra-users are weak, depending on others to save your own skin in battle. If it weren't for Central 46, and your father and Tsunade's influence, I would have done away with you chakra users in a heartbeat."

Sakura gritted her teeth and managed to push her blade away. In the same motion, she grabbed her by the front of her shihakusho and head butted her mask into her face, making the captain cry out. It was an underhanded but effective move she had seen Naruto use on quite a few of their enemies.

"Earth Style: Cherry Blossom Tsunami." She slammed her hands down on the ground, the earth crumbling more as the wave started underground and then exploded out, a wave of razor-sharp sakura blossoms raining down on Soi-Fong.

 **The bell test you did with Kakashi so many years ago is an assessment. The exams you take to join the Material World Division is an assessment. This...**

Before the attack even finished, Sakura suddenly dove to the side as lightning seemingly struck from beneath the wave. Sakura landed ungracefully, sliding back on her feet before dropping to a knee, a butterfly blooming on her right shoulder. Her arm was useless now, numb from the joint down. Soi-Fong looked at her with distaste, Suzumebachi gleaming on her finger.

 **...This is an execution.**

 _Why are you still talking? Don't be so dramatic,_ she hissed internally, pressing a glowing green hand to her shoulder, hoping to ease the numbing.

"Your medical training won't stop the poison. You know that."

It was true; she did know. But she managed to wiggle the fingers in her right hand enough for her form quick hand signs. Her hands charged with white electrical chakra and she charged, despite her right arm slowly losing feeling again. She ducked and dodged Soi-Fong's stinger.

At an opening, she rose up and slapped her hands against her biceps, waist, and thighs. With her Shunko activated, Sakura's charged chakra mixed with hers, electrocuting her whole body. Still, Soi-Fong was able to raise a leg and kick her away. Sakura sailed back into a tree, coughing and losing her breath as she made impact.

"You bitch, what did you do to me?"

Sakura looked to see she had deactivated her Shunko, but her body still sparked with Sakura's chakra. She knelt on the ground, trembling. "Scrambled your neurons," she choked out.

The female captain growled and managed to force herself to stand, flexing her muscles in one motion. Sakura understood that she managed to dispel the jutsu and sighed as Intoyo no Ryu once again said, **I insist that you use me, Sakura-sama.**

 _Butt out._ She back flipped up into the tree, just as Soi-Fing aimed a kick at her, snapping the entire trunk. As it began to topple, she jumped out into the air with two other clones. Soi-Fong went after all three.

"You taught her _that_ jutsu?" Taiga asked Tsunade, making a face.

"It was part of her medical training. I believe we agreed that I had free reign in terms of what I could teach her." She clenched her fist between them. "You got a problem with it?"

"Her use of it was reckless," Fugaku said.

"Sakura has a plan," Sasuke said, his arms crossed. Ichino glanced at him and then back at the fight as kunai rained down. "Sakura is always ten steps ahead. That's why she's the smartest on our team."

Byakuya overheard and considered their words, frowning ever so slightly. Her use of it had been reckless. But she also had to know that the captain would easily dispel it. So, how did she plan to get herself out of the corner she had backed herself into?

Soi-Fong kicked a clone away as she aimed for the real Sakura, who fully drew her zanpakuto, blocking and dodging. But she managed to fling the pinkette's zanpakuto away and punch her in the face. Her mask cracked and split.

And then she disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.

She growled.

Another _fucking_ clone.

As she landed in the clearing, she looked around, calling out, "Quit hiding like a coward. This is an assessment of your skills."

Sakura kept her presence concealed, pressing her glowing left green hand to her cracked ribs while her mask fell away from her face in pieces. In her still numb hand, she forced her arm to lift and, with a paper seal between her fingers, activated the seals.

Soi-Fong closed her eyes, trying to search for her presence. When she found it, far off to the side in a tree, she opened her eyes and was surprised to find herself in a negative space of the same field. She stepped back, disoriented by the swirling skies. But she quickly understood what was happening and formed the hand sign to dispel the genjutsu with a large flare of her reiatsu.

Sasuke's brows furrowed beneath his mask, as a tag popped on a tree, the kunai dislodging from the trunk and falling to the ground. But Soi-Fong didn't move, her eyes vacant, pupils dilated, and limbs loose. Her reiatsu fluctuated in bursts but she otherwise did nothing. What did Sakura have in mind?

When Soi-Fong opened her eyes again, she had to jump back as a negative-toned Sakura aimed a punch at her face. Suddenly, multiple clones surrounded her. But she ducked and dodged every single one making them explode into smoke. However, there seemed to be no end to the clones.

With her back against a tree, she closed her eyes and flared her reiatsu again, harder this time. How was she not out of the stupid genjutsu? Her level of reiatsu was far above that pink-haired chakra-user. She should have easily been able to dispel it.

The clones began to waver, stilling, before exploding. The world slowly lost its negative tone, becoming normal again.

But the others weren't where they had been standing before.

"What's happening?" Kyoraku asked. "Soi-Fong-taichou hasn't moved for a couple minutes now."

"Sakura's hurt somewhere," Ichino said after a couple of beats, indigo orbs scanning. "And she's stalling for time."

Sasuke shifted as another tag popped and the kunai fell from the tree. "She layered the genjutsu. There, where the kunai have pinned tags against the trees at different points. Every time Soi-Fong tries to dispel the active one, the next one activates. Soi-Fong is trapped in the illusions until she manages to get through all of the layers."

The Soutaichou gave a rumbling hum.

Soi-Fong cursed as thick leafy vines held her against the tree she had backed into. She tried to use a kunai to free herself but they were quick to pin her down and take away her weaponry, including her Suzumebachi.

But her eyes widened in fear when she felt more slithering up around her feet and ankles, cutting through her socks and slowly slicing her skin. She began to scream and thrash when another set of vines began to wrap around her arms, piercing through and burrowing beneath her flesh, scraping against raw muscle and bone.

Sakura cursed. Soi-Fong had done more than just break her ribs. Her lung was punctured and some of her organs were bruised and bleeding. This wasn't good. She didn't have a lot of time left before the female captain broke through her last genjutsu. She could feel her reiatsu peaking higher and higher.

"It's just... an... illusion," Soi-Fong screamed, activating her Shunko again.

 _Now._

Everyone's eyes widened as Soi-Fong activated her Shunko but screamed in pain, dropping to her knees and sparking with chakra. At the same time, Sakura appeared in a flash, grabbing her zanpakuto that was still embedded in the ground. As she slid across on her knee in a lunging pose, ready to swing, the female captain managed to become aware of the situation and attempted to raise her hand in defense.

"Tatakiwaru, Intoyo no Ryu."

They all saw the two leaning into each other as the dust and their energies settled. Sakura held Soi-Fong's hand up in the air by her wrist, Suzumebachi still attached to her finger. Both panted, glaring into each other's eyes. But Sakura's blade, covered in pointed white scales was pressed in her side, drawing rivulets of blood. The captain managed to pull a kunai free and press it between a pair of her broken ribs.

"What... did you do... to my... Shunko?" she panted.

"When I... scrambled your neurons... I infused my chakra with your reiatsu." She tried to take a deep breath but winced as it shifted the weapon in her side. "I knew you'd... activate it again... Hurt like a bitch, right?"

"It... was weak..." She yanked her hand free, pulling her arm back to sting her a second time.

Sakura knew she couldn't raise her hand quick enough to block with her zanpakuto. Without a second thought, she swung her head forward with such force, she felt the bone crush under the force. Soi-Fong's scream clearly drowned out her own cry of pain, feeling the piercing sting of her zanpakuto in her back.

Taiga, Ichino, and Tsunade appeared by their side just as Soi-Fong yanked the kunai out of her ribs and aimed for her chest. Taiga and Ichino pulled Sakura out of range while Tsunade restrained the other female.

"Good job," her father whispered. "I'm proud of you for holding your own."

She couldn't say anything as blackness tickled the edges of her vision. Her whole body began to feel numb and she willingly let it wash over her.

Byakuya was surprised when other masked MWD members appeared, moving to surround Sakura and Soi-Fong. The female captain was ranting, holding her clearly crooked nose as blood poured down over her mouth and chin. They had all been taken aback when Sakura chose to headbutt her in the face twice. Even he was surprised that she would choose such a method of retaliation.

Kyoraku whistled low next to him, pulling his hat down over his eyes. "I've never seen Sakura-chan fight this way. She's always used her zanpakuto to battle, not as a tool."

"You must remember that she was trained in the shinobi way initially," Fugaku said, watching as his son moved to stand nearby as the medics worked to assess Sakura's vitals. "Even you, Shunsui-san, must know that she cannot use her shinobi training so blatantly as your fukutaichou for fear of potentially alienating herself."

"Alienating? But all our subordinates love her."

Fugaku gave him a deadpan look before turning and walking away. "I will submit my decision later this evening, Soutaichou."

"Very well." He looked to his other two captains. "I expect reports from you two as well."

Kyoraku sighed. "More paperwork."

* * *

 _...kura..._

 _...Sak..._

 _...Sakura..._

 _"Sakura-chan."_

 _Her eyes popped open, surprised to find herself laying under the stars, surrounded by trees, and a fire going just beyond her feet. Naruto leaned above her, cerulean eyes tired, dark circles underneath, and his feline mask face-up in the grass next to his hip. He leaned back as she sat up, rubbing her own eyes. Oh, right, they had left Seireitei a couple days ago to go look for their teammate. They had traveled far in the couple days they'd been gone._

 _"Is it my turn to take watch?"_

 _He shook his head, propping his arms on his bent knees. "No. I just... I couldn't relax."_

 _She looked down at her lap. "Thinking about Sasuke-kun, right?"_

 _He nodded absently. "I just don't understand why he's doing this. I mean, yeah, reiatsu-users suck and they're rude and unfair to us. But... But... Seireitei, Soul Society is our home. If it doesn't exist, then... what would happen to us?"_

 _Sakura sighed. "I don't think Sasuke wants to get rid of what Soul Society is. I think he wants to get rid of reiatsu-users. But, there's not a lot of chakra-users. We're lucky that they haven't decided to get rid of us like the Quincies."_

 _He was quiet for a few beats, staring into the fire, before whispering, "But what if they do?"_

 _"They won't. We don't disrupt the balance and cycle of life and death like the Quincies do."_

 _"Nobody even knows that he's out here like this. They don't even know that we're out here trying to stop him."_

 _"And it has to stay that way," she insisted. "No one, and I mean no one, can know that Sasuke is thinking like this. That's why we're going after him; to bring him back and make sure he gets better. Whatever his plans are, we're going to stop them before he puts them in motion."_

 _He stared into the fire for a while and Sakura slowly laid back on her sleeping bag, closing her eyes._

 _"Sakura-chan?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Before he left, Sasuke said that no one understood him… and that everyone was a reiatsu-user sympathizer." He paused. "He said that you had betrayed us since you were planning to join their ranks."_

 _"And I was right, wasn't I, Sakura?"_

* * *

Her eyes flew open and she sat up suddenly. Strong hands grabbed her by the shoulders as she cried out from the deep and sharp pain in her ribs. "Lie back down," he said, gently pushing her. She allowed Sasuke to ease her back down on her infirmary bed, blowing out a slow breath. "You've been out for a day now. Soi-Fong's poison worked quickly in your system."

"What about the assessment?"

"You passed," he said quietly. "She tried to say that you didn't. But she was the only one who..."

She opened her eyes and looked over at him. His snake mask was in place but his fists clenched in his lap. "What's wrong?"

"Kuchiki came by earlier, claiming he wanted to check in on you. I didn't let him in. He said he would be back, whether I liked it or not."

Sakura sighed, looking away from him. "Sasuke-kun..."

"He's not right for you."

"That's not for you to decide."

"He hasn't talked to you freely or willingly."

"He came to visit, didn't he? But you kept him from coming in."

"You were still unconscious."

"It doesn't matter."

"...He could have hurt you."

She looked at him again to find his mask gone. His last statement had been softer and his obsidian orbs looked up into hers.

"If you stay with him, if you marry him, and he hurts you, I can't... _we_ can't help you. You'll be under his guard and protection."

"Is that what this is about? Protecting me?"

His frown deepened. "We're a team."

"We'll always be a team, even after I get married."

"We won't when he expects you to have children." His fists clenched and her eyes widened as his voice raised. "He'll make you quit being both a shinobi and a Shinigami. He'll keep you away from everyone."

"Sasuke-kun." She reached over and grabbed a hand, squeezing hard. His own eyes widened. His Sharingan had activated, the tomoe slowly rotating. Neither said anything for a couple beats before she whispered, "Breathe. And remember that we are all still here. Nothing has changed."

He ducked his head, squeezing his eyes closed. He blew out a long breath.

"Have you been meditating like Tsunade and I told you to?"

He didn't answer.

And she knew.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto and I would put our positions and lives on the line again for you without a second thought. But, we don't want to see you go down that destructive path twice." She squeezed tighter. "I don't know that you can afford to lose yourself like that again."

He blew out a breath again. "My mom is pregnant. She just found out earlier this week. She hasn't said anything yet outside the family. But..." He pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes. "I can't... I see and hear about you with Emi and I... I can't control it again. All those thoughts... they come back so suddenly and I... I want to protect him or her because... but what if a reiatsu-user..."

"Sasuke, look at me."

Slowly, he lowered his hands. His Sharingan disappeared, but the pain and torment of his thoughts remained. "Naruto and I are always here to catch you. You have to remember that. That's what friends and teammates are for."

He nodded.

She playfully reached over and poked his cheek. He smirked. "Promise me you'll always check in with me and Naruto."

"Hm."

"Good."

A knock came to the door and she called for the person to come in.

It was Byakuya.

Both were surprised to see him standing there and Sasuke quickly hid his mask. "Ohayo, Kuchiki-san," she greeted. "I appreciate you coming to visit me while I recover."

He only hummed in acknowledgement. In that moment, as he moved to sit on the other side of her, she wondered if Sasuke's dislike for him stemmed from his notice of how similar they were. If he noticed.

"How are things?"

"Well. My fukutaichou has asked about your recovery." He produced a bento box. "He made a meal for you under the hope that you were allowed to eat solid food."

Sakura's eyes widened into stars as she took in the small assortment of foods Shirogane had packed. There was seasoned white rice, baked fish, seaweed salad, and a couple sticks of botchan dango covered in syrup. "He... he didn't have to do this for me."

"I believe his wife made the bento," Byakuya amended, crossing his arms. "He said she took special care with the dango, knowing they were your favorite."

Quickly, she reached in and grabbed a dumpling stick, slipping a green dumpling off the end with her teeth. Both males watched her with raised brows as she almost moaned her delight. "The cooks at the Manor have never made such delicious dango. Please tell Shirogane-san that these are so good."

Byakuya hummed in acknowledgement. Sakura ate another dango dumpling before closing the box. "Actually, Byakuya-san, I'm glad you're here. I wanted to share some news with you. I plan to put in a request for a Division transfer. I've filled out the transfer request and Kyoraku-taichou has already, albeit reluctantly, given his approval."

Byakuya blinked. "There are no fukutaichou seats open in any division."

She nodded. "I am aware. However, Unohana-taichou, Tsunade-sama and I spoke the day before the assessment. Whether I passed the assessment or not, they felt it would be in my best interest to move to Unohana-taichou's division. She has told me that the third seat position recently opened and she wanted me to take it."

"You could, instead, challenge a taichou for their position. You have achieved Bankai, according to Kyoraku."

She looked down at her lap, twisting her fingers. "I didn't want anyone to know about that; it happened by accident when I was training with him. I can't believe he told people." She heaved a sigh. "I don't think I'm ready for a taichou position, if I'll ever be ready when a position opens again. I'm not comfortable with being the person in charge and I've already got a lot of attention on me being a chakra-user in a fukutaichou position. I don't need anymore scrutiny."

"Besides," Sasuke added, "you would need someone to host you if you took the traditional route."

"Exactly."

"Your father has garnered quite a few strong connections with many of the taichou," Byakuya said. "Most would host you."

"And that's another reason. I know most of the taichou and have friendly and respectful relationships with them. People view me as a representative of chakra-users in Seireitei. I wouldn't want to ruin those relationships, further sour people's perceptions of us, nor would I want people to view me like they view Zaraki-taichou."

"You are more than welcome to take his position."

Sakura laughed softly. "I cannot run a blood-thirsty, rebel-rousing division. Things are hectic enough serving under the laziest taichou. I don't need physical chaos thrown into the mix."

"Would you host her, Kuchiki, if she wanted to become a captain?" Sasuke asked suddenly, his expression blank.

Both Haruno and Kuchiki looked at him, surprised by his question. Sakura blushed and looked away but Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha, unsure of his motives for the question. "It would be in both of our best interests if I did not, since we are to be wed."

"This is true," Sakura amended. "Once we make the announcement, others would call foul play. Besides, I don't think Seireitei is ready for a chakra-using captain just yet." She gave a soft smile.

"Sakura," Sasuke started.

But Byakuya stood suddenly, a Hell butterfly that they hadn't noticed fluttering from his shoulder and back out the open window. "Excuse me, Haruno-san. I must return to my division."

As he turned to leave, Sakura suddenly called out to him. He looked back to see her nibbling on her bottom lip. "Um, if you're not too busy next week, would you consider having lunch with me? It can just be the two of us... I mean, if that's okay."

As she spoke, Byakuya noticed her face turning redder by the second and realized how difficult it must have been for her to ask. In truth, he had not been the most forthcoming or open towards her, considering their arrangement. While he still wasn't entirely ecstatic about the prospect of marrying her, he could at least have the decency to be… cordial with her. "Very well. Give advanced notice of the date and time."

"O-Of course. Thank you."

As the door closed behind him, Sasuke looked at her. "What was that?"

"What?"

" _Lunch?_ "

Her brows furrowed. "What about you asking him to host me? What was _that_ about?"

Sasuke didn't answer immediately. "As your future husband, he should support you. I would if we were together."

"Sasuke-" "I need to go. Kakashi is expecting me at the training grounds. Naruto and I will come visit you later."

He disappeared in a puff of smoke and Sakura sighed. He could run but Uchiha Sasuke could not hide. At least, not from Haruno Sakura.

* * *

Byakuya unintentionally slammed his office door in Ginjiro's face. He didn't want to see the knowing smile on his face or listen to another question of his about the Haruno female. Papers to sign for the Soutaichou waited on his desk. But he ignored them, seating himself in his high-back chair, resting his head back with his eyes closed. He silently cursed Haruno Sakura. For what, he wasn't quite sure of just yet as he couldn't pinpoint what it was about her that had agitated him so as he left the Fourth Division Compound.

Initially, he blamed Hisana and her ability to make him soft towards others, and particularly towards the fairer sex. Even from beyond the grave she still had the ability to weaken him with soft-spoken chastisements and imploring eyes.

And he didn't like it.

He was the taichou of the one of the most respected and disciplined divisions in all of Seireitei and the Head of one of the Five Noble Families. He did _not_ have lunch with others. Only his grandfather had been gifted with such opportunities and they were few and far between as it was.

Kuchiki Byakuya was his own person, indulging no one in their frivolous wants and desired. Yet, this woman, with her bashful looks and tempting lips, got him to agree. Hisana wasn't the reason he indulged Sakura. It was her...

His brows furrowed at his own thoughts.

 _Tempting lips?_ Where had that thought come from? He was dutiful to Hisana and only her. This marriage arrangement... it was for political reasons, of course. That was the only reason he hadn't called it off once he became the Kuchiki Head. Introducing a powerful female from a powerful and influential chakra-using family would be a boost to both of their families' names. And, she managed to enter the ranks of Seireitei as a chakra-user, a fukutaichou position at that. If he did not take this opportunity for what it was, another male would quickly take advantage.

Namely, a certain Uchiha male.

He was unclear as to what the relationship between him and Haruno Sakura was, beyond close teammates. But, he suspected one-sided feelings from the Uchiha.

Nevertheless, he decided then and there that he would not join her for lunch. Rather than take some underhanded approach of a lower life-form, he would decline when she called for him. He could be cordial with her in other ways.

* * *

Sasuke strolled through the market outside of Seireitei walls. He had offered to his blonde teammate that he would buy this round of groceries since he got his most recent paycheck from being on paid leave. Naruto yelled at him to lay off buying so many tomatoes. But the Uchiha didn't care. He would buy what he wanted; it was his money.

He tried his hardest to only visit the stalls where he knew the sellers. Many were cordial, more interested in selling their produce than focusing on who he was. There were a few vendors who were too enthusiastic about selling to him, recognizing who he was. These people usually had a small flock of buyers who crowded their stalls after him, eager to get the same of whatever he had bought.

Even still, there were some who said they would not sell to him. And it wasn't because he was a Noble.

It's because he was a chakra-user.

Sasuke and all of the other shinobi who ventured outside of Seireitei, much less outside of their barracks, tried to keep their chakra hidden. They often wore chakra blockers or ate somewhat harmful herbs that contained their chakra for a certain period of time. Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura created serums and pills that were safer for shinobi to ingest and use. But, Sakura stopped working on that project when she joined Shinigami ranks. She asserted to all the taichou and fukutaichou that it was their duty to instill in their subordinates tolerance of chakra-users. She was tired of comforting her comrades after other Shinigami officers harassed, bullied, or abused them. She made the point, even to the Soutaichou, that she thought Shinigami were tolerant and protected one another, that they didn't let petty differences such as the use of one system of energy over another get in the way of treating others fairly.

Her speech had certainly done wonders, though there were still few who cared little for chakra-users.

But this did not apply to those who lived in Rukongai. Chakra-users were still viewed as inferior and with general disgust in Rukongai, whether one was a commoner or a Noble. It made him wish he could go elsewhere to buy groceries but that would require him to visit one of the other directional First Districts or to travel to a lower district, neither of which appealed to him.

The vegetable stand he usually frequented was not set up today. And that meant trying to speak with a vendor who barely tolerated him. It's not that Uchiha Sasuke was afraid of talking with them. It was that he wasn't sure he could keep his anger contained.

The man was portly with a thick dark grey mustache that covered his mouth and more grey hair growing out of his ears that around his head; the crown of which was smooth, devoid of a single strand. He raised a thick eyebrow at the approaching Uchiha as a middle-aged woman walked away with her purchases. "And what do you want?" he gruffed.

"Tomatoes." He wanted to just grab a vine or two and toss some money down so he could leave quicker. But he knew how this man operated.

"You can only buy six."

"I want to buy more."

"I said six. I've got the whole rest of the day to sell to more reputable people than you. Grab you six and pay me."

He could feel it, the anger simmering beneath the surface. If they weren't restricted from carrying weapons outside of Seireitei unless an emergency arose, he would have threatened the fat man with his blade, maybe even drawn a bead of blood

"Take your six tomatoes or leave. No one is going to buy from me the longer you stand here."

"Excuse me, dear sir."

Both looked to Sasuke's left where a taichou, decked out in his full uniform and taichou jacket, stood and smiled at the vendor. He had short brunette hair and black framed glasses. Sasuke noticed a few passing female Shinigami who noticed the taichou and whispered and giggled to each other. In the moment, it escaped him what his name was. But he would be sure to mention this exchange to Sakura, though he imagined she would be more pleasantly surprised than appalled.

The vendor seemed at a loss for words before he finally said, "How can I help you, taichou-sama?" Then he looked at Sasuke and hissed, "Get away from here."

"Actually, I noticed you giving this gentleman a hard time. Now, I assume it's merely because he's a chakra-user. But, since this man also happens to be a Noble, I wonder how long you really thought you would be able to get away with disrespecting such an esteemed member of Soul Society."

The man spluttered, looking between the two in shock. "I... But... Why are you standing up for him? He's a chakra-user."

The taichou pulled out a string of coins and handed it to the vendor, grabbing two vines of tomatoes and putting them in Sasuke's basket. "And, as far as I can tell, there's no viable reason why a chakra-user can't merely buy some vegetables to enjoy in his miserable life as long as he can have it. I hope the next time I come through, I don't have to report you."

"Re... Report?" His face turned dark red in embarrassment and humiliation but he didn't yell like Sasuke expected him to. Instead, he turned to Sasuke and grumbled, "I... apologize."

Sasuke only gave the barest of nods, still in shock by what had transpired. The taichou rested a hand on his shoulder and led him away. Once they were out of sight, Sasuke looked at the taichou, frowning. "What do you want?"

"I thought you could use some help."

Sasuke said nothing, not wanting to admit that he did actually appreciate the help. "But why help a chakra-user?"

"I believe your friend, Haruno Sakura, gave a rather passionate speech about how we should treat chakra-users better. I really took her speech to heart."

"I don't even know your name. Your jacket tells me your the Fifth Division taichou. But if you're hoping your story of helping me reaches back to her, you're sorely mistaken."

"You misunderstand, Uchiha-sama. My aim was not to better my image." He lowered his voice. "My aim was for you to understand that not all reiatsu-users are unsympathetic. While I certainly can't ever understand the struggles you face, I understand your perspective that we don't treat you fairly."

Sasuke looked at him skeptically.

The captain smiled gently. "I hope to see you again soon, Uchiha-sama. I am quite interested in hearing your thoughts about how you view reiatsu-users."

He turned to leave. "You should talk to Sakura then."

"You think Haruno-fukutaichou and I don't have these conversations. But, I've heard through the grapevine that she is viewed a... reiatsu-user sympathizer. I'm sure that puts her in a rather awkward position with the other chakra-users. I've also heard some view her as a betrayer."

Sasuke paused, looking back at him over his shoulder. There was no way that... He frowned. He didn't like how his words stirred something inside of him, the darkness that had caused him to want to leave in the first place. His rational conscious mind told him to walk away, that, for his own self-preservation, he could not continue to talk to this man.

"Fine," he said. "We'll talk."

The taichou smiled. "That's good to hear. Have a good day, Uchiha-sama."


	6. Chapter 6

**Part VI**

"Sakura-chan, your food is delicious as always," Naruto hummed as he finished his bowl of stew she had cooked for dinner. The three of them - Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke - had returned from a short mission earlier that afternoon and she was feeling generous.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," she smiled.

"How are things at the Manor?" Sasuke asked.

She shrugged, poking a piece of stew with her spoon. "Fine, I suppose. Tou-san is still in mourning, though he gets better with each new day. He's learning to really love Emi. Not that he didn't love her before but... it was hard for him knowing that she survived and Ima didn't."

"How do you feel about her now?" Naruto asked. "How old is she again?"

"She will turn a year next month. She's cute," she smiled fondly. "I can't help but want to spend time with her when I have the opportunity. I mean, Ichino and Itachi still aren't fond of her. But I think she's breaking through their tough exteriors."

The two helped her clean up and wash and dry the dishes. Then she asked, "Would you two like some dessert. I baked them while I made dinner."

They flinched and looked at each other. When it came to pastries and desserts of any kind, Sakura's skill wasn't always the best. She often burned them, added too much of an ingredient, or made the strangest concoctions. However, when they were edible, they were some of the most amazing desserts they'd ever had. The problem was knowing when she made something good. "What did you make?" Sasuke called.

"Just some chocolate sugar cookies. I also made the frosting by hand; it's raspberry flavored." She came back to the table with a small plate of three dark brown cookies with swirls of pastel red icing on top.

"Sounds good," Naruto said hesitantly, taking one.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He took one as well. The males glanced at each other again, uncertain, before biting into their desserts.

\/\/\/

Sakura smirked as she passed out desserts to subordinates she passed by in the Eighth Division before making her way over to the Sixth Division. Shirogane Ginjiro had asked her to make a couple batches to pass out. Despite what Sasuke and Naruto thought, as well as the rest of her chakra-using companions in the Material World Division, Sakura was an excellent cook and baker. But, sometimes, she purposely made her baked goods terrible so they wouldn't ask her to make more on a regular basis. After all, there was only so much a woman could manage by herself.

Many of the females in the Sixth Division begged her for the recipe while humming their appreciation for it. Still, she could hear some of them whispering that if they got the recipe, maybe they could give it as a gift to their Kuchiki-taichou and profess their love and admiration for him at the same time. She rolled her eyes as she managed to slink away from them.

Sakura was sure that Byakuya was a great taichou; aside from the First Division, the members of the Sixth Division were model Shinigami for anyone who thought they had a flying chance of joining the ranks.

Well, except for chakra-users. But that was neither here nor there.

But she and Byakuya had known each other since they were children, having to interact at Noble Family functions and gatherings. While he presented as calm and collected in public as a teenager and adult, she had no doubt that the temper that used to define him as a child and preteen was still there, waiting to be let out once he shrugged off his taichou jacket and uniform.

If only his little posse knew.

Said taichou wasn't in his office, for whatever reason. So, she left the individually-wrapped confection on his desk with a short note indicating that it was from her; she didn't want him to miss out on the treats his fukutaichou had asked for. She knew he wasn't a fan of sweets. But, hopefully, he would take pity on her and try it. After all, Sasuke had been her guinea pig and he didn't like sweets either. Naruto... well, he was just a black hole when it came to food.

"Aizen-taichou, to what do we owe this visit?" she heard Ginjiro ask and she froze on the engawa. The two rounded the corner with a couple of females tagging along, whispering amongst themselves. While the fukutaichou tried to scold them into getting back to their duties, Aizen's gaze fixated on her, a small but salacious smile forming. Her heart hammered as her stomach twisted into knots. This was really not what she needed right now.

"Ah, there must be some sort of occasion since Haruno-fukutaichou is passing out sweets. Perhaps out of the kindness of her heart," he said jovially, approaching her. If she were anywhere else, she would have run. His aura was not usually so terrifying to her. But something about this man, in this moment, evoked the feelings of a cornered animal on her - fear and the urge to angrily lash out. He stopped before her and his brown eyes found hers. While his smile was seemingly pleasant, Sakura could read the underlying danger beneath it. If she so much as retaliated in anyway, she imagined the result, no matter how far in the future, would not be good.

"Actually, I asked her to make some treats for my division," Ginjiro said, standing next to the captain. Some of his females subordinates still lingered about. "I felt they had been doing well in their training and progressing far beyond what I and Kuchiki-taichou expected of them."

"I see you have many left over, Haruno-fukutaichou. Might I partake in one?"

Her lips felt numb as she nodded. Without realizing how quickly they had saved her, two of the women came to his side suddenly and offered their unwrapped and uneaten cookies instead. But his eyes never strayed from hers and she refused to look away. She would not be cowed by him, no matter how nauseous she felt in his presence. Unintentionally, she took a step back and bumped into something solid.

She looked back and up into slate grey regarding her quietly and curiously. "Ku... Kuchiki-taichou."

"Taichou," Ginjiro and the others said, bowing their heads to him.

"Shirogane, what is the meaning of this?" he asked quietly. His tone did not imply that he was angry but confused.

"A congratulations of sorts, taichou," he offered, laughing nervously. "I wanted to show our division how appreciative I was of their efforts and asked Haruno-fukutaichou to make cookies for everyone."

He said nothing and looked to Aizen, who was still staring at the pink-haired woman between them. "Aizen-taichou."

"Ah, I came to meet with you, Kuchiki-taichou. I had a couple of questions for you and stumbled across this festive moment. I was just about to ask Haruno is she had any cookies to spare for my division as well." He plucked a cookie from her box and took a bite with a grateful hum. "She does make quite delicious treats."

Byakuya looked down at the woman, noting that she had not moved away from him and that a nervous energy radiated off of her. He did not know her to be intimidated by many, if anyone made her feel such a way. And he knew she had a friendly relationship with his fukutaichou, telling him that Aizen seemed to be the source of her nervousness. "If you're interested in rewarding your division, then employ Haruno on your own time. I do not believe these were made for you or your subordinates."

"Hm, I see your point. And a good point it is. Haruno-san, do you think that-" "Kuchiki-taichou, might I have a private word with you?" she asked suddenly, spinning to face him.

All three males were taken aback by her sudden request, including Byakuya himself. Before he could point out that Aizen had meant to ask her a question, she continued, "It's quite urgent and I was hoping to run into you while I was here delivering these."

Byakuya looked to Shirogane over her head, who looked at her with worried eyes. "Shirogane, take the rest of these... treats and set them somewhere so that everyone may partake."

"Hai, taichou."

Sakura handed the box to him, whispering a soft thanks. He looked at Aizen. "You will have to excuse us, Aizen. I will meet with you momentarily."

"Of course. Take your time. Haruno-fukutaichou, I hope you won't forget about my request. I'll send a formal request through Kyoraku if that's okay."

Byakuya noticed her clenching the material of her haori, her knuckles turning white, and he moved towards his office, bidding her to follow. She followed along rather closely, never acknowledging that Aizen had spoken to her. He shut his office door behind her though she remained standing in the middle of his office. He moved around her to sit at his desk, where he noticed a cookie on the surface amongst his papers and reports.

"You did not wish to speak with me."

She bit her bottom lip, folding her hands behind her back, and ducking her head. After a couple beats, she shook her head.

"Explain."

She began to shift and fidget. "I... I can't."

He raised a brow but said nothing. It was a tactic he usually employed with others as silence usually got people talking more than insisting for answers.

"It's... I mean..." She glanced behind her at his office door and shuffled closer to his desk but did not sit. "It's... It's Aizen-taichou. He makes me uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable."

She nodded.

"Has he done something inappropriate to you?"

"No. No, nothing like that. But..." She looked him in the eyes now, almost imploring him to understand what she was about to say. "There's something... off about him that puts me at unease. I know that he's quite popular and many say that he's kind. And, I'm sure he is. But... I don't feel that around him."

Byakuya said nothing as he wasn't sure what an adequate response was to assuage her discomfort. Additionally, he was not one to usually ease another's fears or worries; people did not usually seek him out for such things.

"I'm... I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe I'm just overthinking things." She turned to walk out of his office door but then paused before turning back to stride towards his desk. "Um, can I leave through your window?"

At this, he raised a brow before nodding.

Sakura bowed at the waist, thanking him, before jumping out his window. He watched her leave in a flash before her feet touched the ground and closed the window.

Uncomfortable around Aizen Sousuke? He would have to keep his ear to the ground for any other mentions of odd behaviors from the Fifth Division taichou. Sakura was not one, as far as he knew, to cause problems where it wasn't warranted. He noted how hard it had been for her to even admit to him what the issue was. If there was some truth to what she said, he wondered if anyone else was privy to her feelings.

* * *

"Yachiru-chan, where are you taking me? I have to meet someone for lunch soon."

The small girl giggled as she led Sakura down the underground tunnel. For someone who claimed she'd spent all night making said tunnel, she sure moved quickly. Especially for how wide the tunnel was; even standing her full height, there was at least another meter of space above her head. They'd been walking for a while now and she wasn't even sure where they could have possibly been. "I wanted to show you our new meeting spot. We're almost there."

"You said that forty minutes ago. Why can't we get to this meeting spot above ground?"

"Because it's a secret, silly."

Both of her dragon tattoos slid in place around her neck. **It almost feels like we're walking into a trap.**

 _I agree. I'm a bit wary myself._

"There. That's the way out." the girl cheered, pointing to the tunnel that extended above their heads. She had propped a ladder in place and started up first, grunting as she climbed. Sakura followed behind, waiting as Yachiru pushed open the hatch and they climbed out.

"Ta-da."

Sakura looked around, noting the plush purple pillows stacked in one corner and two long and low tables in another corner. The room was pretty bare otherwise with lighting fixtures on the ceiling. However, Sakura had a feeling this was not a regular meeting room in someone's office space. If the girl went out of her way to dig an underground tunnel to get here, that meant they weren't really supposed to be here.

"Yachiru-chan, whose house is this?" she asked quietly.

"It's Byakushi's house, Nee-chan. Don't you recognize it? I thought you had been over here before."

Her stomach dropped. "Who's Byakushi?"

"The Sixth Division taichou."

In that same moment, the door to the room slid open and a maid and two guards stood in the hall. Their eyes widened as they took in the two unknown females. Sakura gasped and snatched Yachiru up, running out of the room through the opposite door. Down the hall, more guards sprinted after them and Sakura pumped chakra into her feet to run faster.

"Nee-chan, what's wrong? We weren't done yet."

"Do you have any idea what trouble you just put us in? Kuchiki Byakuya has guards all over his Estate and they're pursuing us right now. Did you even think about the meeting location for this Women's Association thing through properly?"

"Yes," the girl cried out indignantly. But she squealed as Sakura jumped and threw her up in the air to dodge flying kunai and three guards that tried to intercept them. She unfortunately had to knock them out. But quickly caught Yachiru and continued running. "I wanted it to be in his house because he's so funny and his house is so huge. One day, I'm going to marry him, Nee-chan."

"That's if we get out of here alive." She glanced back and couldn't see their pursuers anymore. But that didn't mean they weren't still after her. If the guards were anything like the rumors, they were tenacious in their hunt. She ducked into another room, breathing a sigh of relief when she realized it led outside. But she was wary of how calm and quiet it was outside. They no doubt knew where she was. She tucked Yachiru firmly under her arms. "I'm going to get us out of here. Try not to move too much, okay?"

"You got it, Nee-chan."

She dashed out and launched herself over the engawa and into the grass. Like she anticipated, there were guards all around them. The wall surrounding the Estate was too large for her to jump in a single leap and she knew she wouldn't have time to run up the wall. So, as she tossed Yachiru up again and fended off some of the guards - punching them in the stomach, twisting their arms, and launching them into one another - she knew she had to find an alternative exit.

Catching the girl again, she sprinted through the gates, leaping with ease over some of the lower walls. As she approached a rather large koi pond fed by the infamous river that passed through their land, she noticed Byakuya sitting on the engawa overlooking this particular garden, sipping tea with a plate of pork buns next to him.

"Byakushi," Yachiru squealed wriggling out of her hold and sprinting over to him. Sakura called out to her but had to duck as a guard tried to grab her. She flipped him over her head into the koi pond, kicked some others away, and ran after the child, finding her companion sitting next to Byakuya and talking a mile a minute.

"Why are you two on my Estate?" he asked darkly. "This is not a playground."

She winced and bowed at the waist. "Forgive us, Byakuya-san. Yachiru-chan was showing me something and-"

"You mean digging a hole under my Estate."

"I didn't know," she insisted.

"We came to see you," Yachiru cheered, grinning broadly. "I have this great idea for-"

Sakura snatched up a pork bun and shoved it in the girl's mouth. Still, she tried to talk around the mass of food, a humming sound coming forth. Byakuya raised a brow at her. But she looked at his plate of buns, frowning. "Are you... eating lunch?"

"You did not show at the time you requested."

She looked at her watch. "But... still, we were supposed to have lunch today."

He said nothing more as Yachiru reach for another bun. And her stomach dropped at the most blatant display of rejection he could possibly show without verbalizing it. She didn't know why it upset her; she shouldn't have really expected that he would actually indulge her in her request for a one-on-one lunch. They were only getting married for... political reasons.

Not because he actually care about her.

This was just a not-so-friendly reminder that arranged marriages never led to love. She thought of her mother briefly and her upset disappeared into a black void.

With another bow, she said, "I didn't know of her real plans, whether they were to truly come see you or anything else. Please forgive us for the commotion we've caused." She could sense his guards slowly closing in on her and frowned. "Is there, perhaps, a chance you could... call your guards off?"

"When you two chose my Estate as the target for your expedition, you chose to be apprehended by my guards."

She angrily cursed as the guards pounced on them, quickly separating the two women. Sakura screamed while Yachiru just laughed. But just as they wrestled them to the ground, the adult pinkette poofed away in pink smoke before the younger did as well.

Byakuya's eye widened and his guards took a pause before the lead ordered everyone to spread out and search. He was well aware of the fact that Sakura could make clones of herself. But he didn't imagine that she could make clones of other people as well. What exactly was this woman he was betrothed to capable of? He had a glimpse of it when he battled her and when he watched her assessment. But, once she received more training in the Shinigami way, he planned to battle her fully, just to see how long she could hold her own against him.

By the time he returned his attention back to the gardens before him, his guards had returned with neither of the women apprehended. It made him wonder when exactly the real two switched with the cloned two. He imagined sometime after Sakura fed Yachiru as clones could not eat.

Well, could chakra-created clones eat?

His guards kneeled before him on one knee, each with their heads bowed. "Kuchiki-sama, we humbly ask for your forgiveness. The two females managed to escape us before we could capture them."

He only grunted in acknowledgment as he stood and walked away from the fleet of guards. He'd seen the look on her face when he responded that she had not shown up on time for their time. It was odd that he should feel guilty about what he'd done; it was not like he was _wrong..._ necessarily. She was, in fact, late for their lunch meeting. And he was not one to tolerate tardiness.

Everyone knew this.

He could not regret his decision; a Kuchiki never regretted his decisions.

He stopped on the engawa, looking up at the somewhat cloudy sky.

Yet, he _did_ feel guilty, or what he assumed was guilt - a strange feeling that weighed heavily on his chest. Did lesser people usually have this sort of physiological reaction to this feeling? A tightness in the chest and a clenching in the stomach.

It honestly didn't matter in the long run and it really shouldn't matter at all. They were on speaking terms; that's as much as he was willing to allow between them currently. He refused to let her weasel any sort of emotion out of him.

* * *

"I don't understand why you don't just show up to his office and present him with lunch," Kaien groused around a mouthful of food. "At least then, if he were to try and make up some lame excuse, everyone in his division would know something was up. I mean, all those men over there love you, especially Shirogane-fukutaichou."

"Dear, it's rude to speak with your mouth full," Miyako said, passing him a napkin. He grinned sheepishly at her.

"I could," Sakura sighed, poking her chopsticks into the bowl of rice. She invited the couple over to her office in the Eighth Division Barracks a couple of days after the fiasco with Yachiru. Despite Sakura's scolding, Kenpachi encouraged the young girl to keep disrupting Byakuya's things since there was a supposed mutual hatred between the two. "But, I don't know if that's going to get me anywhere. He seems bent on denying me anything beyond cordial interactions."

"And why shouldn't an occasional lunch date be included in that?" Miyako asked. But then her brows furrowed. "Remind me again why this engagement is not supposed to be public?"

"Because it was originally meant to give Byakuya time and space to mourn Hisana's passing. Besides, there's no point in bringing it up as a topic when the date for our marriage hasn't even been considered. I could be as old as the Soutaichou by the time he decides to pick a date."

Kaien laughed, but Miyako elbowed him in the side, making him protest. "And, you have no say in the progression of this engagement period?"

She shook her head. "That was part of the agreement. I essentially just have to sit back and twiddle my thumbs, waiting for him to decide he's ready to do the ceremony and accept me as his wife. Or not. He's still allowed to call it off."

"Can't you call it off?"

"Not when she's not the Head of her clan," Kaien said. "Even I know that Sakura has no real power here. Taiga is still too enthused about this engagement to even entertain the idea, no matter how much Sakura asks."

"Well, that's not very fair, is it?"

"Arranged marriages usually aren't, my dear."

"Sakura, do you like this man?"

Her eyes widened at both the statement and Miyako's chopsticks pointed at her face. "Um, I think it's a bit early to say if I like him or not. I at least... respect the man."

"Please," Kaien rolled his eyes. "If you just respected him, you wouldn't be so upset about him ruining your lunch plans," Kaien grumbled. He shoved some rice and seaweed salad in his mouth.

"It's okay to like him," Miyako assured, reaching across the table to grasp Sakura's hand.

"Don't you think we might be reaching a bit here?"

"I didn't like Kaien at first, even though he claimed to be madly in love with me. But, eventually, because of his persistence and because I saw what a wonderful person he was beneath all his strangeness, I decided that I did feel something for him."

Sakura gagged as they looked lovingly at each other, her cheeks flushed. "You two are disgustingly cute. But, Mi-chan, you aren't the most stoic man in all of Seireitei _and_ you didn't lose a wife some time ago."

"Sak, it's long past the time for him to be mourning."

"He _broke_ the _law_ to marry her," she reminded him.

"Oh." He paused, considering the food in his hands. "It's still long past time for him to be mourning. There must be some interest from his side. Once he became the Kuchiki Head, he had the ability to nullify the arrangement and he hasn't. I'd say the two of you have already built some heart between you two."

"Please, kami, spare me the heart speech; you've told it to me a thousand times. Look, the arrangement is purely political. He's told me, Tou-san has told me, hell, even Ichino has said it to my face. There isn't any love that's going to blossom or feelings that will develop in our relationship."

"Perhaps... if you take Kaien's suggestion and make it a regular occurrence."

"What do you mean?"

"If you take lunch to him every day, or maybe instead, randomly, you could learn a lot about him and become closer to him. He won't have a choice but to develop feelings for you. At the very least, he could develop a friendly relationship with you since you'll have to live with each other."

Her hand paused midway to her mouth and then rested her chopsticks down, biting her lip. She looked between the two across from her. "You really think so?"

"I know so," Miyako smiled. "All you have to do is try."

\/\/\/

The next afternoon, around lunch time, Byakuya decided he could skip the midday meal and finish his paperwork early. Maybe once he finished, he would survey his subordinates' training, choose some at random to assess, and then head home. After neatly signing his last document, he left his office to take lunch. He considered returning to the Estate but knew that he had not told any of the chefs that he would be home for the midday meal.

As he turned a corner, exiting the office building, he was surprised to see Sakura and Ginjiro walking up, chatting animatedly. He frowned at the basket looped over Sakura's arm.

"Ah, Kuchiki-taichou," Ginjiro smiled. "We seemed to have caught you just in time. Haruno-fukutaichou seems to have made us a wonderful lunch and we were just coming to ask you to join us."

His gaze slid over to the Eighth Division fukutaichou, taking in the stretch of her pale legs, her black hakama shorts, and the black tekko gloves hidden beneath her sleeves. Her hair fell in waves down her back rather than pulled back in its usual high ponytail. The only thing truly out of place was the slight blush on her cheeks.

"Lunch?" he asked.

Both nodded. And it seemed he would be unable to escape the both of them asking for his presence. He gave a curt nod and followed both to a large meeting room where Sakura quickly set up the food, placing a bento in front of each other, a canteen of hot tea, three small cups, and chopsticks for each of them. Just as both fukutaichou announced their thankfulness for the meal, Shirogane suddenly excused himself, saying he would be back. "But, please, don't wait on me to eat. I will be quick."

Byakuya waited until they could no longer hear his footsteps and said firmly, "The day you requested lunch has already passed."

"And you clearly bailed on me," she shot back, eating some rice. Again, at the mention of his blatant rejection of her invitation, the same feeling of guilt surface inside of him and he frowned. "I'm making up for it."

"I was busy."

"No one is ever too busy to eat lunch and care for themselves."

As they sat and she continued to quietly nibble on their food, he had yet to pick up his chopsticks and take a bite of his bento box. His eyes assessed the food laid out before him. "Who made this meal?"

"I did."

He raised a brow.

She looked up at him again from beneath her lashes when he didn't verbally respond. "Is this surprising?"

"You are of noble descent and your family is wealthy. Why do you cook for yourself?"

"I spend most of my time living in the barracks so that I can be accountable to my subordinates and be ready to leave at a moment's notice for my Onmitsukido missions. I had to learn how to provide for myself without depending on my family."

Ginjiro finally returned, apologizing for taking so long. Byakuya still considered the food before him as Sakura quietly poured chrysanthemum tea for each of them. "I promise I didn't put anything sweet in your bento, Kuchiki-taichou. Ginjiro warned me that you didn't like sweets. There's even some spicy baby calamari."

Tactful.

His fukutaichou hummed, biting some of his own calamari. "Wow, Haruno-san. These are delicious. You certainly have a talent for baking _and_ cooking."

"Thank you, Shirogane-san."

She knew that if she waited until his fukutaichou returned and asked in front of him, Byakuya would have no choice but to try the food. Clearly, she had cornered him into indulging in her meal without even truly lifting a finger against him. He bitterly wondered if she had duties to perform as a resigning fukutaichou.

"I hope you're not afraid of my cooking, Kuchiki-taichou," she said lightheartedly, smiling. Ginjiro glanced nervously at him.

His brows furrowed. Not at her but at the food. "No."

"Then, please, enjoy the food, Kuchiki-sama."

The way his name rolled off her tongue should not have affected him as it did. It was sultry and smooth, a siren's song luring in lost seamen.

Or at least one lost seaman.

He let out a quiet sigh, accompanied by a larger mental sigh, and, at last, picked up the finely lacquered chopsticks to dig in. He kept his eyes trained on the food, trying to ignore the conversation between the two. They spoke of her preparing to move to the Fourth Division and of Ginjiro's upcoming glasses and shades business. He was also learning from Unohana how to examine eyes and eyesight.

For someone who grew up in one of the Five Noble Houses, he was surprised by the fact that she could make such a… delicious meal of spicy baby calamari, seasoned rice, seaweed salad, and vegetable tempura.

When he nearly finished, she topped their cups of tea and he sipped it slowly. By the time he finished, both fukutaichou had already finished both their food and their tea. Once he finished his tea, Sakura began to pack back up her basket. As they stood, she bowed deeply to him, her hair falling over her shoulders. "Thank you for eating with us, Kuchiki-taichou."

He nodded.

They left the meeting room and Byakuya ordered Ginjiro to assemble a group of subordinates for supervised training. Once out of earshot, Sakura turned to Byakuya, laying a hand on his upper arm, her fingers curling around the form of his arm. His eyes widened slightly as her touch sparked something in him. "I know in typical arranged marriages the husband and wife, at most, only respect each other and tend to live in separate parts of the house. But I don't want that for us. I don't expect it to happen anytime soon, especially after Hisana's passing. But, I do wish for us to get along and, maybe, even be friends by the time we get married."

He tried to ask the question, the word foreign on his tongue. But she had already fled, having said her piece. He stood there for a moment, thinking. Where had such a statement come from? And why did she not wait for him to respond? He looked up at the sky. It had felt both like eons and just yesterday since he lost Hisana.

Yet, in reality, it had been eleven years.

"Friends?" he said quietly.

Despite the passage of time, he was not sure he could do what Haruno Sakura wished for their relationship. It was more than he prepared himself for in regards to their marriage. And, from the look on her face, she knew this fact too. He knew his advisors would pressure them for children and he came to terms with the understanding of her giving birth to his heir rather than Hisana.

But what about afterwards?

He would have to pray to Hisana later tonight for answers.

* * *

Sasuke looked over at his blonde teammate who sat next to him on the engawa outside their shared apartment in the barracks. He had been at the Uchiha Compound the night before and left in the early hours of the morning when he couldn't quiet his mind. He hadn't been able to sleep the past couple of nights between worrying about his mother's pregnancy since she was bedridden with crippling morning sickness and thinking about Aizen Sousuke and what he wanted to talk about.

And because he hadn't been able to sleep, he hadn't been able to meditate to keep himself calm either. He'd had a lingering headache that didn't seem to go away no matter what remedies he asked Tsunade and Shizune for. So, he found himself stifling irrational angry outbursts often and just remaining silent. Some of the other shinobi had asked him if he was okay, that he had been quieter than usual.

On top of all this, he hadn't told Sakura about his encounter with the taichou either. Not that she had to know. But, since she knew more about the Shinigami than any of them did, he was sure she would have had more information about what Aizen could possibly want with him.

"What's on your mind, teme?"

He blinked, his mind returning to the present. "Hm."

Naruto didn't press for an answer, surprisingly, looking up at the morning sky and listening to the morning animals sound their wake up songs and calls. They continued to sit in silence for a while.

"I met the Fifth Division taichou on the street before our last mission."

They looked at each other quietly. Sasuke knew both Naruto and Sakura got wary whenever he was around Shinigami and he could read the blonde's hesitance at his statement.

"Yeah? What was he like?"

More silence but Sasuke looked away. "He wants to... talk with me."

"About what?"

"...I don't know yet."

Naruto hummed, scratching his cheek. "Did you tell Sakura-chan?"

"She's not their keeper."

"I know. I'm just... thinking she would probably-" "Yeah, I already considered that."

Naruto waited, watching, but Sasuke didn't say anything more. "What's keeping you from telling her?"

No response.

"Do you want me to bring it up to her?"

Again, no response.

Whether Sasuke liked it or not, he knew Naruto would tell Sakura about the encounter and this exchange. If he wasn't sleep deprived, he would remember they did these things because they cared about his well being. But, currently, he was just annoyed at the thought of them talking about him like he was... sick or something.

"When's the last time you meditated?"

Sasuke gave him a look but the blonde only grinned at him as he stood.

"Come on. Let's go to the waterfall this time. Maybe we can catch some fish or something."

"I don't need to meditate."

Naruto hauled him to his feet by his yukata sleeve and dragged him along. "Everyone needs to meditate. Come on. It'll do you some good. Hey, I'll even buy you a tomato on the way back."

"I... Bribing me won't work!"

* * *

Byakuya internally sighed as he walked through the trees and bushes. It had, admittedly, been a long two weeks of training himself, training subordinates, taichou and Estate meetings, and a brief surveillance mission to the Material World.

He had only returned to Soul Society the night before, thinking he could continue on with his duties. But, as both his mother before her passing and his grandfather had taught him, he needed to sometimes give himself a break.

Today was one of those days.

When these rest days did occur, he preferred to be alone. Completely alone. So, staying on the Estate grounds didn't usually work as, if any one person knew he was around, they would need something - his word, his guidance, his input, his signature...

It certainly didn't ease the oncoming headache when he thought about those things.

He approached a wide lake that was situated far outside the outermost districts of Rukongai. It took a while to get here. But the impending relaxation would be well worth it. Shrugging off his pale blue jacket, he neatly folded it and laid it at the base of a tree.

In hindsight, he should been more perceptive of the other pile of clothes nearby and for any energy signatures on the area. But, in his defense, rarely anyone besides him came to this spot.

As he made to undo the tie if his yukata, he heard a splash and looked at the water, his eyes widening before he slipped behind the large trunk, his back against the bark. He squeezed his eyes shut in an effort to forget what he had seen and even tried convincing himself he hadn't actually seen anything. But his memory would not betray him, and neither would his body - his loins stirring from the sight of a female.

Rising from the waters like a mythical creature, he had seen Haruno Sakura naked as the day she was born. Well, he had only seen her from the waist up. He grappled to figure which part of him felt more overwhelmed - the part that had been glad he hadn't actually seen anything more or the part of him that had not considered the bare physique of a woman in many years?

He could hear her splashing around still and his face warmed as his brain remembered seeing the shape of her breasts. Whether he had seen anything more than or not that was too much to consider. But now he wasn't sure how to leave without drawing attention to himself. If she caught him, she would no doubt label him as a pervert.

And Kuchiki Byakuya was the further thing from a pervert.

Someone landed next to the tree and he froze. It was one of the Haruno guards, his dark purple hair falling down his back and his bone mask firmly in place. Haruno guards were identified by their shinobi uniforms with red-dyed arm guards. "Milady, it's best that we return to the Manor. No doubt the midday meal will be ready soon."

"But we just got here."

"I believe your lord father was interested in getting your input for Emi-sama's birthday celebration."

Byakuya heard her sigh as the guard gathered her clothes - a soft purple yukata with embossed geometric patterns across the material. The guard moved forward, perhaps to deliver her clothes before stepping back and kneeling on one knee. He turned his head slightly toward Byakuya and gave an imperceptible nod. So, he knew he was there. But did Sakura?

"Do you know if Itachi has returned home, Meiyo?"

"I have not gotten any word, Sakura-sama. However, I believe Ichino-sama has just departed on a mission to the mainland."

"Fuck," she swore. "I just... kami, I wish I could get the two of them to just... get over it. You know what I mean? What's the point in punishing Emi for what happened? It's not her fault that Tou-san..."

Meiyo waited before slowly standing. "If I may be so bold, Sakura-sama, I think even a small part of you wants to blame Yasahiro-sama and Emi-sama. But, what's more important is that you are taking strides to do the opposite of what is easy. I don't believe your older brothers are willing to put in the effort."

"I... I guess. Come on, let's go before Tou-san sends the rest of the guard out after us."

They disappeared in puffs of smoke, white mixing with pink and Byakuya stepped out from his spot behind the tree. He did his best, usually, to stay out of the business of other families. But from the two times he had had dinner with the Haruno Clan, he knew that the subject of the younger half siblings was a point of contention between the older three, amongst themselves and with their father as well.

Did he actually care about the drama in their family? He supposed so long as it didn't affect him. But he knew that Sakura would not completely separate herself from her family once they were wed. Since Byakuya had no experience himself of what it meant to have siblings, he wasn't sure how his presence may or may not get dragged into their... disputes.

All information for him to keep in the back of his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part VII**

Sakura smiled as she managed to snap a picture of their father carrying Emi in his arms while talking to some of the wealthy lords and ladies who opted to come celebrate her birthday. The small child wanted to stick near to him, Momiji, or Sakura, initially afraid of all the new faces and sounds, but also interested. Sakura tried to ask Yasahiro to keep an eye on her, but she also acknowledged him wanting to play with some of the other young boys who had arrived as well.

Sasuke and Naruto had managed to arrive with a good handful of other masked shinobi in tow along with Tsunade, Shizune, and their ex-mentor, Kakashi. Sakura knew who all the shinobi were based on their masks and hair. But she, Sasuke, and Naruto remained maskless since, at least for the Haruno and Uchiha, they were members of Noble Families; it was more important to hide their masks. Naruto... just generally didn't follow protocol.

Shinobi aside, quite a few Shinigami came as well. It was known among all who came that any tension held between shinobi and Shinigami was to be left at the gates upon entering the Haruno Manor. Thankfully, Taiga was not a fool and befriended only those who were sympathetic and friendly with shinobi - the Shiba Clan, Kyoraku Shunsui, Ise Nanao, Ukitake Juushiro, Unohana Retsu, Hitsugaya Toshiro, Matsumoto Rangiku, and even the Kuchiki Clan. It was a rather large gathering for such a small child. And it warmed her heart to see such a turn out. Though, she knew the adults came to renew their peace with Haruno Clan.

But, that didn't mean that Itachi and Ichino had stayed. A part of her was downright angry at her brothers' stubbornness. But it was more important that she focus on the party rather than her ire.

Emi came toddling up to her on the engawa, bumping into her legs and reaching with chubby hands, "Up."

Sakura swung her up on her hip and she babbled away, her big indigo orbs sparkling as Sakura introduced her to Kyoraku and Kaien. She giggled with pure glee when Kyoraku placed his kasa hat on her head. She wiggled to get down and she toddled off to find their father, arms up in the air for balance. One of the dragon tattoos lifted off her arm, transforming into a lithe, white-tailed dragon with indigo fur. It followed after the child.

"That's new," Kyoraku said, reaching a hand up for his hat and then remembering he let the child wander off with it.

"Yeah, when did you learn that?" Kaien asked.

"I've been training with a shinobi who specializes in fighting with ink and tattoo markings. He helped me utilize my chakra and give physical form to my tattoos, but only for a limited time for now."

Someone stepped up behind her. "I've always known that Sakura-san was a fast learner. I honestly didn't think it would only take her one training session to get the hang of it."

She smiled back at the demon-masked shinobi, knowing that Sai was the one behind it.

"That's Sakura-chan for you," Kaien grinned and held out a hand. "Shiba Kaien, Head of the Shiba Clan and Thirteen Division fukutaichou."

Sai looked at her before taking his hand with both and bowing his head. "Pleased to meet you. Unfortunately, I cannot reveal my name. But you may call me Painter."

"Painter, huh? Well, Kyoraku-taichou and I actually have some questions that maybe you can answer. Let's find Ukitake-taichou; I know he had questions too." They pulled Sai away from her side and she smiled, snapping a quick picture, documenting them smiling with him. She turned to find Momiji to consider bringing out the cake for Emi to blow out the candle. But her eyes widened as she noticed Ginrei and Byakuya approaching her along the engawa.

"Ginrei-sama, Byakuya-san," she dipped her head. "Welcome. We were not expecting your presence." And they truly weren't. Taiga had expressed disappoint to her having not heard back from the Kuchiki Estate about whether they would be attending or not.

"All things considered," Ginrei rumbled, "it would seem rather rude for us not to appear. We've brought along a gift for the young Haruno child."

Byakuya pulled out a small box from his sleeve and presented it to her. The box was no bigger than her hand but was wrapped neatly in red paper and a navy bow. Sakura smirked up at Byakuya. "I don't imagine that you would have wrapped this yourself."

He raised a brow. "You doubt my abilities?"

She raised her chin, still smirking. "Not at all, Byakuya-san. But, I would have found wrapping a small gift beneath your... noble duties."

She knew he knew she was only teasing, and a small part of her took joy in the playful twinkle shining in his slate grey eyes, though his expression did not give anything away.

However, Ginrei cleared his throat, breaking the moment between them. Sakura enfolded the gift in her yukata sleeves. "Thank you both. I'll go place this with the other gifts. Please let any of the servants know if you would like something to eat or drink."

She turned and walked off, her long pink hair flowing behind her. Byakuya watched her disappear among the partygoers before glancing at his grandfather. Ginrei said nothing but the younger Kuchiki flagged down a servant, who bowed and turned to get them drinks and food.

"I don't suppose that things have developed between you and her," Ginrei said gently.

"You don't suppose correctly."

"Yet, as before when you both were younger, you and her seem to have... a connection."

"We work amicably together. She and my fukutaichou get along well; she is often visiting."

"Do not use your fukutaichou as an excuse. If she appeals to you, do not shy away from her."

"Sofu."

His lips upturned slightly. "Do not ignore the words of an old man. I may no longer work for Seireitei, but that does not mean my observation skills have diminished."

* * *

Sakura sighed as she helped Momiji slide the child into her bed. Once all the guests had left - after blowing out her singular candle, opening gifts, and more socializing - they fed her dinner, gave her a bath, and then found her curled up in the corner with her pile of new stuffed animals.

Her fingers touched the gold banded necklace around her neck. Byakuya had gifted Emi with the jewelry, a camellia flower surrounded in a resin square hanging as a pendant. Taiga had tried to set it in her jewelry box. But Emi was swift to voice her objection and cried until Sakura helped adjust it around her neck.

It was, quite honestly, a very beautiful gift. She didn't think that Byakuya would have thought to give such an elegant gift, and to a one-year-old at that. Sakura couldn't remember if she and Hisana ever spoke about the gifts he may have given her. But, then again, Hisana wasn't one to boast about material things.

If and when they actually wed, would he give her gifts? Some at random to merely show affection? Or would they be perfunctory gifts, only on her birthday and their anniversary? Even now, she could not imagine Byakuya as a man who showed anything more than mild interest and contained anger. Such a thoughtful gift told her that he might actually have a heart buried beneath all that armor.

Sakura left Emi's room, quietly pulling the door closed. Their father's bedroom door remained wide open as he was now conducting clan business with other lords who had attended earlier. When he was finished, he would come for Emi and take her into his bedroom. But, for now, the two guards who stood outside were more than capable of handling the budding toddler.

Meiyo silently greeted her and they left the Head's wing to head to the wing she shared with her brothers. She was not surprised to see Naruto waiting for her, sitting on the engawa with a tray of tea. "Leave us," she commanded gently to Meiyo. He bowed deeply and teleported away, but still nearby.

"Momiji brought the tea for us," Naruto said, pouring her a cup as she sat next to him, their feet hanging down.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked after cooling her tea by blowing on it and taking a sip.

"Well... it's about Sasuke-teme."

She looked out onto the grass. No doubt Sasuke knew they would be conversing about him and he probably wasn't happy with the thought.

"He told me something the other day and I don't think he's ever going to tell you about it. But... I'm worried." He paused. "He said he met with a Shinigami taichou. Well, that he met him on the street before our last mission. He said he wanted to talk with Teme."

"Which taichou?"

Naruto looked up at the night sky. "I want to say... Fourth Division?"

She made a face. "The Fourth Division taichou is a woman. And you know her; she and Tsunade are often talking with each other."

"Oh yeah. Well, then it's the Fifth Division taichou. That's a man, right?"

"He met with... with _Aizen_?"

"Well, I don't think he said his name but-" "Has he met with him already?"

Naruto blinked at the fury and fear evident on her expression. "No but... should he not?"

"No. Absolutely not. Aizen Sousuke is bad news. I don't know what he said to Sasuke-kun but this is not good."

"Well, what should we do? Teme already isn't meditating like he's supposed to. I don't think mission probation is good for him. And no amount of medication or herbal remedies Baa-chan can make is going to help him hate Shinigami less."

"I'll talk with Tsunade in the morning. Tell Sasuke what I said. I'll see if... if I can find out why Aizen targeted him."

Naruto noticed the way she clenched her fists in her lap, her brows deeply furrowed. "Ne, Sakura-chan? What's... up with this Aizen guy anyway?"

"I... I don't know, to be honest. Everyone thinks he's so nice and great. But, I think I can see through his facade. The taichou that everyone knows and loves… I don't think that's the real him. The real him is... more than just dangerous."

* * *

He had promised Hisana while she laid on her deathbed that he would never feel for or lay with another woman; he would be forever faithful to her and her alone, even after she passed on.

However, she told him that he couldn't do that; she would not accept his promise, which had astounded him. She told him that if he found happiness and love in another. He should do what felt natural, even if that included marriage. She would not feel betrayed or hurt, even in death.

It was what she wanted for him.

But she would not rest easy if he blatantly chose solitude over companionship. And, because of this, he both anticipated and dreaded Haruno Sakura coming in at random to his office bearing lunch. She did it inconsistently enough that he could not discern a pattern to her visits. He thought about just leaving his office around lunch time because she at least came consistently at noon on the dot. But he realized he would just waste precious work time trying to avoid her this way. If she was as tenacious and persistent as he heard her to be, then she would surely wait the whole lunch hour for him to return. Not even Gingiro could dissuade her from waiting if she arrived when he was missing without notice.

If he really had to put words to how he felt, it wasn't necessarily that he didn't like her lunch visits. Her food was quite delicious every time she caught him.

But he just couldn't figure out her motive for the recurring visits. Was this her attempts to develop a friendship between them? Or was this to get back at him for skipping their initial lunch date? He shook his head at the last thought, knowing that she was not vindictive or petty in such lengths.

What bothered him more as they entered month three of lunch was how often he pondered about Sakura, who she was, and why she did what she did. He sat in his office at the Estate after praying to Hisana for guidance again. But he caught himself thinking of the pink-haired woman again. The ink brush snapped in half in his hand.

Did she not understand that their marriage arrangement wasn't for love? He wasn't even sure that he actually wanted to develop a friendship between them. But he found himself quickly falling into an easy rapport with her as she continued to come. She, once again, seemed to force his hand without actually raising a finger against him. She didn't threaten him to speak with her. In fact, the first couple of times, they sat in complete silence.

But, admittedly, as she continued to come, she started to have one-sided conversations that he found himself tuning into against his better judgment. And then participating in said conversations. He found her actually quite intelligent, having memorized Tsunade's entire library of medical journals and scrolls. And she seemed to read people quite easily. On days when he found himself more taciturn and impatient, she would sit quietly and allow the silence to linger between them, only the sounds of them enjoying her lunch heard.

The first time it happened, she had only said, "You don't have to say anything, Kuchiki-san. We can sit quietly and I will wait for you to speak, if you wish to say anything. But I will not disturb you."

Afterwards, she would pack everything up, thank him, and leave.

Byakuya also learned that her favorite color was red, her favorite animal was a dog, she preferred baking over cooking, and sometimes went to jogs at night.

But all of this did not make him feel any better about how to continue this... thing between them. He was hard pressed to admit that it was a relationship of any kind. And he could already hear Shiba Kaien's speech about heart rising up in the background.

Where would this lead to? Yes, they would be married. And then what? He was sure his advisors - and his grandfather - would pressure him to produce an heir to the Kuchiki name. And perhaps they could have a child. But that would only come after he fully came to terms with the fact that the children would not be his and Hisana's.

This marriage was political.

What would the benefit of including emotions in this?

* * *

"Kuchiki-taichou."

He stopped and turned to look over his shoulder. Sakura approached him, her ponytail bouncing behind her, as the rest of the Division taichou and fukutaichou exited the meeting hall. She smiled up at him. "I just wanted to ask how Yasahiro's training has been going. Tou-san says he's been practicing really hard at the Manor and he's always excited to attend his sessions with you."

"His training is coming along, though your brother needs many lessons in respect."

Her cheeks reddened. "Uh, yeah, sorry about that. I've been trying but I'm not at the Manor often enough to instill manners in him. Ichino and Itachi... well... let's just say they haven't been the greatest of influences."

He crossed his arms. "Soon, he will be upgraded to a training katana for him to utilize."

Her brows raised. "Wow."

"But only after he learns respect."

She winced. "Does he know this?"

He raised a brow at her.

"Yeah, that may not go over super well. But I'll help in any way that I can. I know Hiro-chan can be a handful, even when you do get him to focus." She smiled softly. "He reminds me a lot of my teammate."

"The blonde?"

"Yeah. Wild with no filter or boundaries. But a large heart and determination to reach for the moon and beyond." Suddenly, her smile dropped as she spotted someone behind him. He turned to look and only noticed Aizen approaching.

The Fifth taichou smiled warmly. "Ohayo. Haruno-fukutaichou, I have to say that I'm honestly saddened that we will no longer be seeing you in these meetings. But I have to imagine that working in the medical station, as Unohana-taichou said, will be more beneficial for you."

"Of course," she bite out, her small smile strained.

"Don't remind me of such tragedies, Aizen-taichou," Kyoraku complained, hugging her tightly. "I'm not ready to give up my dear Sakura-chan just yet."

She growled and kicked him off. "Stop being so dramatic." She blew out a breath and fixed Aizen with a hard gaze. "May I have a... word with you, Aizen-taichou?"

All three men blinked. Byakuya didn't mean to express his confusion, even though the last time they spoke about it, when she brought the treats for his division, she remarked that he made her uncomfortable.

"Of course. Let me just let Momo know that I-" "It will only take a minute," she insisted.

Aizen smiled but even Byakuya did not believe that the friendly smile was as truthful as others might have thought. Was this what she was talking about? "Of course."

Sakura turned sharply and strode towards the stairs that led from the grand hall to the ground. She didn't like that Aizen was behind her. But, at least with others around, she knew he couldn't pull any tricks. At the top of the stairs, she turned to face him. "Why did you approach my teammate?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb. Sasuke told me about meeting you on the street. What do you want with him?"

"Why I merely said hello and I saved him from being harassed by a rather nasty street vendor."

Her eyes narrowed. "I don't believe you."

"Did he not share that piece of information with you? Why, I'm rather disappointed. And here I thought I had made a lasting impression on him."

She stepped up to him. "Leave him alone. And leave the rest of the shinobi alone as well."

He smirked, his salacious and dangerous aura slowly wrapping around her. "And... are you going to be the one to stop me, Sakura... chan?"

She clenched her teeth and her fists, trying not to be cowed by him, by the way his eyes purposefully slid down over of her face, her neck, paused on her breasts and then sliding back up. He reached a hand out and she tried to flinch back. But he had already touched a stray lock of hair and tucked it back in her ponytail. "I don't think you're in a position to physically oppose me, Sakura."

"Don't... don't touch me," she said weakly.

"I'll agree to leave your little shinobi friends alone. After all, I haven't figured out their identities yet." Her eyes widened. "But Uchiha Sasuke is fair game. After all, he is a member of a Noble Family, and quite prominent at that."

"Leave him alone," she bit out, trying to keep her chakra from flaring angrily in a cry for help. "You'll only poison him."

"Now, that's a rather accusatory statement. All I want is to understand the suffering of shinobi more. And you're only one person, Sakura-chan." His smile widened as his gaze became more pointed. "And I doubt you've really suffered all that much. Though... I'm sure something might come along to change that."

Her eyes widened and she stepped back, hands clutching her haori at her stomach. As Kyoraku and Hinamori approached, smiling at the pink-haired woman, she suddenly turned and dashed down the stairs. Kyoraku pushed up his hat, looking at Aizen. "What happened?"

"I believe she said she was late for a meeting with her shinobi teammates. She asked me to pass along the message."

* * *

Sasuke's eyes widened as Sakura approached him on the training field, her chakra wild and unrestrained.

"You _cannot_ talk to him."

"To who?"

"Aizen. The captain you met."

His brows furrowed and he holstered his kunai. "Naruto told you."

"And he should have." Her eyes softened. "Sasuke, believe me when I say he's bad news."

His lips pursed.

"I... I don't have any real proof. But he's not as nice as he seems."

He looked down at their feet. "He... he said some things that..."

"...That sounded right to the calm you, or the dark you?"

He closed his eyes but didn't flinch when he felt her hand grab his.

"Sasuke-kun, how can we help you?"

"I don't need help."

"You're acting the same way you did before you tried to defect."

Slowly, he looked at her again and she squeezed his hand harder. He gave a deep sigh. "You're right. I've... had too much down time."

"I talked to Tsunade-sama. Naruto and I think you don't do well with down time for too long too. She said she's will to send you on two-person missions for now." She paused and he saw the shift in her gaze. "But she wants you to report to her more often about how you're doing."

He frowned.

"Can't we be worried about you, Sasuke-kun?"

He gave a sharp nod.

"Promise me you won't talk to Aizen. Promise."

He stared at her for a beat longer than was comfortable to assuage her concerns. But he finally sighed, "Promise."

She hugged him tightly. He tried not to revel in her warmth, reminding himself that she was off limits. "Okay. Bring Naruto over tomorrow. I'll make dinner."

"Hm."

* * *

In the sixth month of her lunch visits, as they sipped their tea after the meal, she looked down into her mug and said, "So, the Soutaichou requested that I go to the Shinō Academy to preside over some mock battles for assessment. And I... well..."

He waited.

She looked up in his direction but did not make eye contact. "I saw this woman participating in one of the mock battles. I... I swear I'd seen her before in passing or..." She looked back down at her cup, fingers squeezing. "She looked like... well... she resembled Hisana."

At this, his eyes widened but he didn't say anything.

"She looked almost identical to her, honestly. But I don't think she knows about Hisana-san; I asked her if she had any siblings or extended family that looked like her and she told me no. She said she was an orphan." She finally made eye contact with him and he noted the guarded look in her eyes. "Do you know about her?"

Byakuya tried to consider how she would react based on his response. But, as he had determined long ago, that he could not figure her out just yet. "I fail to see why her existence bothers you or why it should concern me."

She looked off to the side. "I guess it doesn't really matter."

"Speak your mind, Sakura." He hadn't meant to leave the honorific off her name, but something in him wanted her to share her thoughts with him. He suspected he knew who the woman was, considering the secret Hisana had shared with him. But, the sight of this new woman had done more than just catch her by surprise.

Her fingers clutched the cup before setting it on the edge of his desk and tucking invisible hair behind her ear. A nervous gesture. "Well, to be frank... I wonder, I guess, if you would end our engagement if you felt this woman... resembled Hisana."

Now he understood the conflict. "No."

"No?" Her brows furrowed in confusion. "But, no one who broke the law to marry someone-"

"Rid your mind of such baseless thoughts and concerns. She is not Hisana and never will be." He turned back to his papers, scanning and signing.

But Sakura didn't pick up her tea again, her fists clutching her modified uniform shorts. He could hear her knuckles pop and it was clear that something else was amiss. "Haruno."

"I know you're not interested in... friendship... with me. Hell, sometimes I feel like I'm just waiting for you to decide this engagement isn't worth your time. But," she ducked her head, "sometimes... I really wish our relationship was more than just friendly coworkers."

Now his brows furrowed. "Explain."

"I was raised not to depend on anyone, especially men. So, I hate even sharing this with you. But you're the only one I've told about this and I'm at a loss now."

"Aizen-taichou."

She nodded. "I... I think maybe I overreacted but... And I'm sure most of it was my own fault..."

"Haruno."

She twisted her hands in her lap.

\/\/\/

 _Sakura stumbled down the streets towards the Eighth Division barracks. It was rather bittersweet in her alcohol-addled mind since most of her things were already packed up in boxes. Part of her wasn't ready to leave her subordinates as some of them cried about her upcoming departure. And Kyoraku hadn't made her feel any better by taking her out for drinks and telling her that it wasn't too late still to withdraw her request for a transfer._

 _He knew exactly what he was doing by getting alcohol on her and being sentimental at the same time. But, the small, still sober side of her managed to get through and insist that the move was better for her._

 _Five hours of drinking and reminiscing later, she had left him passed out in the bar. Someone else would cart him back, like usual._

 _As she approached the grounds, her vision began to swirl more and she stumbled over her own feet. She fully expected to hit the ground but instead fell into someone's arms. It took her a minute to work up the strength to straighten herself. But, she heard, "My, my, I don't think I've ever seen you inebriated, Haruno-fukutaichou."_

 _Her eyes widened and she tried to back away, but he already had a firm hold on her arms. "Don't be frightened. I happened to be taking a nightly stroll and came upon you. I was going to offer to help you to your room."_

 _"No," she bit out, trying to yank herself free. The anger and fear was rising up in her and burning away the happy influence of the alcohol. "Remove your hands from me if you want to keep them."_

 _He turned her, leading her to the division grounds. She stumbled but quickly righted herself and pulled out a kunai, pointing it at him. He stopped but didn't release her arm, squeezing tighter. The happy, caring taichou that he continued to play disappeared and the dangerous man lurking beneath took his place. The air escaped her lungs._

 _"Now, we both know that you wouldn't dare harm a reiatsu-user, and a highly-respected taichou at that. Just because you come from a Noble Family doesn't mean you get special privileges. You're still a chakra-user after all."_

 _Her grip tightened on her kunai. "Then let me go and I won't have to harm you."_

 _"What's going on here?"_

 _Both looked to see Kyoraku standing behind them. Aizen smiled, his eyes forming happy crescents. "Why, I happened upon your fukutaichou during my walk. It's a good thing I did too; she almost hurt herself. But I think she might have had a bit too much as she doesn't seem to recognize me."_

 _"Taichou, I..." She didn't really have much of an explanation that would get her out of this compromising position. No one, not even Kyoraku would believe her about what just happened._

 _"I'll take it from here, Aizen," he said approaching and taking Sakura in his arms. All she could do was quietly accept, still clutching her kunai. "Thank you for watching out for her."_

 _But she didn't hear what he had responded, if he responded at all. Along the engawa, Kyoraku said, "I don't know what happened, really, but you know you can always come to me with problems."_

 _Her hand tightened around the kunai. "I... Aizen..."_

 _"Do you trust Aizen-taichou, Sakura-chan?"_

 _She hesitated before slowly shaking her head._

 _"I didn't think so. How about this? You can spend the night in my room and I'll keep watch outside."_

 _"Taichou, I don't know that..."_

 _"That way I can make sure you don't harm anyone else who might piss you off."_

\/\/\/

"How long has this been going on?"

She blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You stated before that you did not wholly trust Aizen-taichou."

"Yeah. Um, since... well, it hasn't been consistent but occurrences have happened since... I guess since I became Kyoraku's fukutaichou."

He frowned. "Does Kyoraku know?"

She shook her head. "I'm sure he suspects but I haven't said anything, not like how I've told you. It's... difficult when I have to constantly prove myself to everyone. And, I'm just a chakra-user. Sure I'm from a Noble Family but... how could I possibly complain about one of the 'nicest' taichou when I have no proof?"

He knew she had a point. No one would believe her. At least, none of the reiatsu-users in power would believe her. But, he knew she was not a liar nor was she one to play the victim. Hearing about Aizen's attempt to do something unsavory with her did not sit well with him. He needed to remain calm and keep his head on straight. He could not remain indifferent as she had come to him specifically to share this information with. They were to be wed; he had a duty to protect her, even if still in secret for now.

"I didn't tell you what happened because I think I can't fend him off; I know that I can fend him off. But... I'm moving divisions soon and, while Unohana-taichou is a force to be reckoned with for sure, I can't always depend on her. And, my future teammates... well, they aren't trained to use their medical knowledge offensively, not like some of the other healer shinobi. I just... need to know if I can come to you if I have nowhere else to go."

He gave a sharp nod. "You will alert me when he harasses you again."

"I don't want you to handle my problems or carry them," she argued softly. He was surprised. Wasn't that what women wanted? They found themselves in a weaker position and latched onto someone stronger to deal with it? "I just need to know if you will provide a safe and recovery space for me?"

"Why not go to the Haruno Manor?"

Now she frowned. "If you don't want to say yes, then just say no. I've already considered other options."

"You misunderstand. You have not explained why other avenues do not work."

"Well, it's not close enough to the Fourth Division. Your Estate is much closer." She looked at him from beneath her lashes and it made his breath catch. "And you're the only one who understands."

Byakuya wasn't sure he liked how the simple statement coupled with the look made him feel. It made his heart... flutter? But he closed his eyes. "Very well. Whether I am at the Estate or not, you are welcome to seek solace there. You will look for my head maid, Momiji."

She nodded and packed up the lunches in her basket. He stood to escort her out the door. And, at the last minute, she surprised him yet again. Sakura turned and pressed a hand on his upper arm. "Thank you, Byakuya-san. I greatly appreciate you doing this for me."

Before she could pull her away, like last time, he grabbed her wrist. Her eyes widened, flying to meet his. He held her a second longer than necessary before asking, "What is the meaning of this?"

"What... what do you mean?"

He hesitated, not sure how to form the question without lowering himself.

But she, once again, had an uncanny knack for understanding. She gently squeezed his bicep with her free hand. "I understand what our relationship is. I know it started as cordial comrades and now has turned... politically cordial. But, there's no point in the both of us being standoffish with each other, right? I respect your decision if friendship is asking for too much."

His brows furrowed only slightly but he released her wrist. She left all too quickly and, for the rest of the afternoon, he could still feel the impression of her hand on his bicep.

And as he left his office, he remembered what necessitated the conversation - that she had felt concerned about a woman who looked like Hisana and who could potentially turn his attention away from her. He smirked. Perhaps Haruno Sakura was not that unique of a woman after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part VIII**

"Sakura-nee, what's a bastard?"

Sakura choked on her rice. Kaien came around to thump her on the back as Yasahiro gave Byakuya a confused look.

For lunch, on a Saturday, Taiga had invited the Kuchiki Head to share a meal with him. But had inevitably double booked himself and only realized when both Kaien and Byakuya showed up. Sakura, passing by with Emi and Yasahiro, said she would gladly take his place and share the meal with Byakuya while he spoke with Kaien. Sakura extended the invitation to the Shiba Head once he was finished, who of course couldn't say no.

Once Kaien joined them, he sent a Hell Butterfly to his wife telling her about his change in plans. " _Because it's you, she won't have both of our heads_ ," he winked. They sat outside in the main garden on soft indigo pillows and at a low table beneath a large oak tree.

"Just where the hell did you hear that word?" Sakura gasped once her windpipe cleared.

Yasahiro pouted. "Well, Onii-sama calls me that all the time when you're not here. And I know it means something... bad because he's never called me anything nice." His brows furrowed. "But... he and Itachi-nii were fighting. Momiji was giving me lessons when we heard them. And I heard Onii-sama call Itachi that name. But, he never calls him or you bad names. So, I was confused."

And his claim was true. Ichino never said a mean word about Itachi, or herself, except in their sibling rivalry. Never maliciously. Yet, things had certainly changed and she'd only caught glimpses; no arguments like Yasahiro had seen. "Did you ask Momiji?"

"Yes, but she wouldn't tell me. I even asked Tou-sama and he wouldn't tell me either."

"Well, we can talk about it later. It's not an appropriate table topic, especially with Emi here." The little girl grinned hearing her name and crawled over to sit in her lap. But Sakura put her back on her pillow.

"Oh come on, I'm not a little kid anymore. You're going to have to tell me sooner or later."

She pointed a finger at him. "Just because you're getting as tall as me doesn't mean you can demand things from me."

"A bastard means someone who was born out of wedlock," Kaien explained around a mouthful of food and shoveled more in. He ducked as Sakura chucked a stone at him.

"I said it wasn't appropriate," she hissed.

"But Kaien, that doesn't make any sense. Onii-sama always calls me that but Kaa-chan and Tou-sama were married when they had me and Emi-chan. And Sakura-nee's Okaa-sama was married to Tou-sama when she had them because they all have the same parents. So, he can't be a bastard."

"Stop saying that word," Sakura barked as Emi crawled into her lap again, gripping the front of her yukata.

"Sakura-san," Byakuya said softly.

She looked at him to see him looking over her head towards the Manor. She looked to see Sasuke standing at the open doors, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. Two Uchiha guards from the Compound stood behind him. Yasahiro and Emi's guards kept them from entering the garden while Meiyo appeared next to her.

"Sakura-sama."

"What's happening, Meiyo?"

"He says he wants a word with you, that it's urgent. I tried to explain that you were unavailable, but he was insistent."

"Who does he think he is?" Kaien asked. "Doesn't he see you're eating with two Heads here?"

Sakura bit her bottom lip and scooted Emi back onto her pillow. "Excuse me, gentlemen. This should only take a minute. Hiro-chan, watch your sister, please."

She stepped onto the engawa and offered a friendly smile to her teammate. But she could sense his foul mood and knew this could get out of hand very quickly. "I'm surprised you would come looking for me, Sasuke-kun. Most of your visits here to the Manor are for Ichino or Itachi."

"You were the only one who could be found."

"Well, what can I help you with? I'm in the middle of a lunch with Kaien-san and Byakuya-san."

His brows furrowed. "A pair of reiatsu-users, huh?"

"Sasuke, please..."

He looked away. "Don't mess around, Sakura. You know why I'm here. Just tell me where Itachi is and I'll leave you to your... gathering."

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "I don't know where Itachi is. You know I haven't seen him face-to-face in about two months. Maybe you should speak with Tou-san if there's something you need. One of the guards can escort you to his office."

Sasuke looked at her from the corner of his eye. "You really don't know?"

"No, and I don't know that I want to right now. So, please excuse me." She turned to leave but his grip on her wrist stopped her. She looked back, failing to see both Kaien and Byakuya stand. But she noticed Meiyo step closer, as well as the Uchiha guards. "Sasuke-kun."

"I don't believe you," he said firmly.

"Uchiha-sama, please release our lady," Meiyo said.

"It's fine," she tried. But was cut off by another hand appearing between them, gripping Sasuke's wrist in a tighter grip and bending it back. Sakura looked to see Byakuya and Kaien standing behind her, both irritated.

"I believe it is rather disrespectful to grab a woman in such a manner, much less in her own home," Kaien said.

Sasuke scowled. "This doesn't concern either of you, reiatsu-users."

"No, no, everything is fine," Sakura tried, already imagining this escalating quickly. The last thing she needed or wanted was to be caught in the midst of a brawl between these men. Sasuke was already operating on thin ice. She knew their presence and interference would push him over the edge. "Sasuke, please, just tell me what's going on."

But he didn't immediately answer, still glaring at the two men behind her. She slowly reached forward and touched his cheek lightly. He jolted and looked down at her. "Your Sharingan..."

Finally, his hand released her and Byakuya, in turn, released him. He closed his eyes and released a held breath. "Not too long after Ima-sama passed on, your father came to the Uchiha Compound with Itachi to discuss something with my father. It seems that my father and your mother were having an affair for some time and accidentally conceived a child."

"And that child was me."

They all looked to see Itachi leaning against the garden doors, arms crossed and a blank look over his features. He carried himself differently, in a way that she didn't recognize - in a hostile way.

"But... you're nothing like the Uchiha Clan," she tried.

"I may not act like them, but I look just like the lot of them. I, like your teammate here, have their trademark black irises and scowl. I even managed to pick up their Kekkei Genkai. You remember how you found out when I was training in the dojo? It wasn't a fluke, imooto. Okaa-sama said it was dangerous for anyone to see, even you and Ichino."

"So, the rumors from when we were kids..."

"That we were illegitimate children? Apparently true. It makes me wonder if you're really a Haruno too. Maybe you were some orphan they picked up off the streets of Rukongai."

Her eyes widened as her heart clenched. "You... You don't mean that."

He said nothing. Sakura turned to slap Sasuke but Itachi moved quicker and snatched her wrist. "Don't touch him, Haruno-san. He's my otouto."

Sasuke sneered at him as Sakura gasped. "But..."

"It seems Fugaku-sama feels that I need to live with my blood parent, not my assumed parent. This is the last time you will see me in the Haruno Manor unannounced."

"But you can't," she tried, yanking her hand out of his grasp. She stumbled back into Byakuya - or Kaien - but righted herself quickly. "He doesn't carry the title of Uchiha by blood; Mikoto-sama does. You still belong to the Haruno Clan because Okaa-sama carried the family title. He can't take you without Onii-sama's consent."

"All he has to do is convince his wife to accept me. If she agrees, they have every right to force me into their Compound. But I doubt she wants anything to do with a bastard child like me, right otouto?"

"Stop calling me that."

"Is that... is that what you want?"

He regarded her impassively, watching as her eyes turned glassy, the bridge of her nose and cheeks turning red from her upset.

"Itachi, tell me."

He closed his eyes and gave her his back. "What I want out of this situation is no real business of yours. Until next time, Haruno-san."

"Wait." She stepped after him, but he had already disappeared in a puff of smoke.

She couldn't breathe. Her chest hurt and her mouth turned dry. Her vision wavered but no tears fell.

Sasuke touched her elbow. "I didn't know no one told you."

This time, her hand connected soundly with his cheek, turning it red instantly. No one moved as he slowly looked back at her, his eyes blank.

"I think you should leave, Sasuke," she whispered, running a hand through her hair and clenching tightly as she squeezed her eyes shut. "You shouldn't have come looking for me."

"Sakura-" "I believe she said to leave," Kaien said. Yasahiro appeared next to him, glaring at the Uchiha. Sakura wanted to say something to the both of them, but couldn't find the words.

Sasuke looked at her. "You're going to let them talk to me like that?"

"Please, Sasuke... I can't..." Her brain was a mess. She couldn't even remember why Kaien and Byakuya were there in the first place. Her mind swirled through the memories of growing up with Itachi - the way other kids had teased them, how he always defended her and she him, him taking time out of his mission schedule to help her train. Spending nights under the stars, tracing constellations with Ichino.

All of it meant nothing now.

And then the question arose from somewhere far in the distance - when was anyone going to tell her? If Sasuke hadn't found her, when would her father have said something? Or even Ichino?

"Whatever," Sasuke scoffed and strode away, his guards leaving with him.

"I'm so sorry, everyone," Sakura whispered, voice trembling and hitching. "I'm so sorry you had to see that. But I... I can't finish lunch. I think it's best that everyone leave."

"Hey, don't do this to yourself," Kaien said, grabbing her by the elbows. She tried to pull away but it was a half-hearted effort. "I'm not going to let you hide away. You know you'll never bring yourself out of it alone."

"Yeah, come on, Sakura-nee." Yasahiro approached and took a hand tightly between his own. "Come finish lunch with us."

Even Emi managed to climb up on the engawa and toddled over to latch onto her legs. "Nee-tan."

"Sakura-san." She looked up at the deep voice to see Byakuya standing behind Kaien and Yasahiro. He had not spoken a word through the entire ordeal. And, for once, he didn't regard her with indifference; instead his gaze seemed soft and supportive though it was not initially obvious. Such a feeling and sight managed to penetrate through her haze and focus her attention. "You don't have to say anything," he offered. "We will sit quietly and wait for you to speak, if you wish to say anything."

A reassurance. She remembered telling him those words the first time she brought lunch and he was in a grumpy mood. They wouldn't expect much from her and would support her in any way she needed. For the time being, she could put her worries and anger about Itachi leaving so abruptly aside and pretend like lunch had never been disrupted.

Of course she could. She was strong.

So, she nodded, telling them silently that she would rejoin them.

Yet, when they sat back around the table - with Emi securely in her lap - she couldn't taste the flavor of the food anymore.

And that upset her more than she would have liked to admit in that moment. She tried to get through more bites of her rice but the tears fell, fat and quick. Emi tapped her cheeks, whining. The bowl of rice nearly slipped from her hand as she struggled to grab onto something that would ground her.

No one said anything as she sobbed into her hand. But she did feel Kaien sit on the other side of her and wrap her in a tight hug. Emi clutched the sides of her yukata as she snuggled against her breast. Yasahiro sat behind her, cheek on her back, and wrapped his arms around her. It wouldn't be until later that she realized she had grabbed Byakuya's hand in a tight grip, knocking his chopsticks out of his hand. And, when she would think back on that moment, the equally solid and tight grip of his hand was all that really mattered then as she wet the front of Kaien's shihakusho.

* * *

"So, when were you going to tell me?"

Ichino didn't look back as he paused in his stances. He knew his sister well enough to know that she was leaning against the door, arms crossed, emerald eyes blazing. "Tell you what, imooto?"

"About Itachi."

"You will have to be more-" He pivoted to avoid the object she threw at him, a stone whizzing past his nose. He glared as she tossed another stone stone up and down in her hands.

"You think I hadn't noticed that Itachi hadn't been eating meals with us? Or that he'd been avoiding everyone like the plague? How long did you and Tou-san think I wouldn't say anything? How long did you think the 'back to back missions' lie was going to last?"

His face remained impassive. "Who told you?"

She scowled. "What does it matter? What matters is that all kept it a secret from me."

"It wasn't our decision to keep it a secret," he said firmly, laying down his bokken and tying up his long white hair in a high ponytail. "Okaa-sama asked that Otou-sama not say anything until she passed away. Even then, Fugaku-san and Itachi asked that we keep it under wraps until... arrangements could be made."

"So, you got to know by proxy just because you'll be next Haruno Head?"

"Yes." He raised a brow, picking up his bokken again. "What exactly are you angry about, Sakura? Itachi's heritage is none of your concern."

He saw the shift before she could complete the action. In a flash, he stood before her, gripping the wrist holding the stone that was meant to be tossed at him. But he had anticipated her using her other hand to punch him, not her flinging her head forward into his nose. He grit his teeth through the pain and dropped his bokken, spin her around to twist both arms behind her back.

But she was faster than he remembered.

She pivoted on her left foot, her right swinging around to take out his knee. He dropped down and she twisted a hand free to throw an elbow at his face. But he ducked back before flipping away. She kicked his dropped wooden bokken up in her hands, shifting into an offensive stance. Both brows furrowed, his indigo eyes blazing. "You will not win this, imooto. Walk away now."

"I'm not leaving until you listen to me."

He shrugged off his haori before turning to grab another bokken. When he stood across from her, she had shed her own yukata, dressed in black training shorts, white breast bindings, and a mesh top. "You came looking for a fight."

"No. But I knew you wouldn't listen so I came prepared."

\/\/\/

Both siblings stood across from each other, angrily panting at each other. Their bodies were littered with bruises from defensive blocks and well timed offensive hits. Ichino had hit her with a jab in her solar plexus and she stumbled back, trying to steady her breath. She pointed her bokken at him, ready to block in case he tried to subdue her. But he didn't move, his own silvery white hair loose around his shoulders.

"Itachi's heritage is my business just as much as it is yours," she ground out. "He's my brother too."

"He is not a Haruno. He never was. His paternal blood-"

"I don't care," she yelled. "If you want to write him off and ignore all the memories we created together, then go ahead, Ichino. Be the ice cold asshole I always knew you were." Tears started dripping down her cheeks. Yet he seemed unmoved by her emotional display. "But while you were too busy training to be the next Head, Itachi was being my brother. He protected me when you were fucking blinded by your own ego and arrogance to notice me."

He finally looked away. "You think I am not pained by the loss of Itachi."

Sakura grit her teeth and flashed in front of him, bokken above her head, poised to strike down at his head. She expected him to move or block or anything. But he didn't move. In a split second, she changed the angle and struck him in the shoulder. With little resistance, he dropped down to a knee, bowing his head. Sakura remained frozen when she stood. "Why didn't you block?" she whispered.

Silence.

"Answer me."

"I am well aware of what Itachi has done for you in my absence. I was also aware of how other children of wealthy families spread rumors about you two. I know the two of you stood up for each other against the rumors and the teasing." He looked up at her slowly, looking into her eyes and trying to convey the truth behind his words. "Itachi was the one who did not want you to know. I fought him, insisting that it was only fair to tell you. But he insisted."

Her eyes widened and she pulled back her bokken. "You're... you're lying," she said weakly.

"Imooto, I omit truths and choose silence over deflection, but I would never outright lie." He slowly stood, raising to his full height with his eyes closed, a bruise already forming where she struck him. "If I had my way, we would have _all_ sat down and had a discussion. Perhaps, if I had been more forceful, if I had even tied him up and made him talk with us, perhaps... we could have convinced him to stay."

She looked up at him. "Even you know that it wouldn't have worked. Itachi has had time to think this out. He knows us well enough to know how we would have reacted to the news. Itachi was always better than you at shogi."

"I know."

She handed his bokken back to him. "Sasuke-kun was the one to tell me, coming to look for Itachi. When he couldn't find you ot Itachi, he found me. He thought I knew."

"I'm sorry, Sakura."

"I know."

* * *

"I wasn't expecting you to seek me out, and so soon... Uchiha-san."

Sasuke stepped out from the shadows, wearing his shinobi uniform sans mask. Aizen smiled gently at him. He had been on a stroll through Seireitei, according to incoming hourly reports to the patrol head and Sasuke needed a reason to get away from the Compound. With Itachi's presence - for however long it would be - things had been tense between his parents. He had tried to spend time with his younger sister, Kagami. But watching her sleep could only tide him over for so long.

Before he left, he stationed two extra guards in her room. He didn't trust Itachi to be without supervision and instructed the guards outside his room to alert him of any suspicious activity.

"You said you wanted to talk. So, here I am."

"Something must have happened. I did not think I would hear from you again."

"If you're just going to waste my time..."

"Was it Haruno-fukutaichou?"

Sasuke didn't say anything.

Aizen turned and continued walking. "Walk with me, Uchiha-san. And walk next to me."

"Don't order me around."

"I would never think to do such a thing."

Sasuke moved and slowly caught up with the reiatsu-using taichou.

"Tell me your thoughts on reiatsu-users, Uchiha-san. And give me your honest opinion. Your teammate often speaks in very placating vernacular."

"I despise your kind," he said plainly, looking ahead. "You treat me and the rest of the chakra-users like we're not capable of doing anything on par with reiatsu-users."

Aizen hummed.

"Seireitei has continued to perpetuate this and does next to nothing to stop subordinates from mistreating shinobi who do just as much work as the rest of the Shinigami."

"Have there been instances where Shinigami mistreat you?"

"I'm sure you've heard enough from Sakura."

"No one would dare mistreat her with the kind of physical strength she carries in merely her finger, much less report mistreatment to her."

"Her presence in a high rank does nothing to stop the mistreatment."

"Hmm, was that why she was given such a high rank? To work towards equity?"

Sasuke didn't say anything as he wasn't entirely sure what her role was supposed to be. He knew she was constantly juggling being a Shinigami and being a shinobi. But, in terms of changing policies and laws, he wasn't sure if that was something she was supposed to be doing. He knew both of their families had tried to do everything they could at each general meeting with Central 46 to push for change. But no one wanted to hear it.

"If I remember correctly, I believe that was the agreement between Tsunade-sama and the Soutaichou. But I haven't seen or heard of her doing much besides working. And now she's stepping down from her fukutaichou position."

"She's moving to do more medical work."

"Is she? But, they're not replacing her with another capable chakra-user. In fact, I believe she vouched for another reiatsu-user to replace her."

She did? But... why hadn't he heard that? Did Naruto know? Sasuke could think of a number of people who could easily take over the position.

"I will speak with her."

"Do you really believe she would be honest with you?"

"What?"

"If I understand your friend, and I feel like I do, she probably would say something that would placate you. How can you be sure that she would give you an honest answer?"

Sasuke glared at him.

Aizen smiled. "Yare, yare. I apologize for upsetting you, Uchiha-san. All I meant by it was that it's no secret that you had attempted to defect from Seireitei and bring about chaos. Yet, because of your status in Soul Society, they lightened your punishment, though they keep tabs on you through Tsunade-sama... and your friend, Haruno-fukutaichou, and the blonde one. Your friends seem awfully concerned about your wellbeing and making sure you don't rock the boat again."

"They're doing their job... as my friends."

"Hm. I understand your viewpoint. But, what proof do you have that they're not doing it because Central 46 made them do it?"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Sasuke said firmly, stopping. "They put their lives and their positions on the line to save me."

Aizen's smile didn't waver and it was beginning to irk Sasuke. "I think you're missing the key factor here, which is that not many people fully understand what it is that you chakra-users and shinobi do. And, considering how much monitoring they do on you, do you fully know what your friends have been assigned to do?"

Sasuke sneered. "Typical reiatsu-user, trying to pin us chakra-users against each other. You're all disgusting." He turned and stormed away. He didn't see the way Aizen's smirk widened as he clenched his hand in his hair against his scalp, his teeth clenching. The darkness he worked so hard to keep at bay every day was pushing up against his control. He needed to get back to the Compound and keep an eye on Kagami. That would help calm him down.

* * *

Sakura looked over into the open gardens as she passed by, carrying a stack of papers to Kyoraku's office. A blonde shinobi crouched in the grass, his forearms propped on his thighs. She could see his blue eyes through the kitsune mask and turned to face him. "Do you have a mission request for me?"

He shook his head and stood, walking towards her. "Have you spoken to Hebi-Teme?"

She looked away. "I'm surprised he didn't tell you. He came by the Manor last week; Itachi left with him."

"What?"

She looked around. "Come by for dinner tonight and I'll explain."

"I'm worried about him, though."

"What happened?"

"He was missing for a couple days from his post. Painter and I found him out in the forests in Rukongai. He said... he said he spoke with that taichou."

"What?!"

"He didn't say what they talked about. But he also didn't want me to tell you; I mean, he could barely tell me as it was. I had to beat it out of him."

"Kyuubi."

"I know. I know. But... he isn't doing well. I snuck onto the Compound last night to check on him. His personal guard said he hasn't been sleeping."

Sakura bit her thumb, unintentionally drawing blood. "What should we do?"

"My gut is to warn Baa-chan but it might make things... worse."

"I agree." She sighed. "Even though I'm not on the best terms with him right now, maybe we should take a trip, the three of us. I'm sure it'll help to take his mind off things, calm him down."

"I think Baa-chan is sending him on a mission with Painter tomorrow."

"Can you track him down this afternoon and tell him?"

He nodded. "I'll make sure he says yes."

"Don't rough him up anymore. I think he's had enough."

The blonde nodded before stepping back and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

 **Sorry for the hiatus. 2019 proved to be a rough year and right now, I'm just hoping 2020 will be a little kinder to me in terms of creative flow. I hope to update soon but no promises. Thank you for reading this chapter :3**


	9. Chapter 9

Part IX

Sakura checked her integrated watch, sighing as she waited for Naruto and Sasuke to arrive by the Senkaimon. It certainly helped being part of a Noble Family as they had access to the passage whenever they needed and wanted, without much of a wait time. Granted, they warned her that there was a captain leaving for a mission at the same time. If he arrived first, he had priority over use of the gate.

Which was fine with Sakura. Naruto was usually late anyway. It was unusual for Sasuke to be late; he was usually punctual... or at least less late than Naruto. Part of her worried that he had changed his mind about going and considered teleporting to his apartment in the shinobi barracks just to make sure he was packing. But... she wouldn't. She just hoped the trip would bring them all back together, back together as a fully functioning unit... and family.

She checked her watch again and turned to see if they were at least walking up. But she was not prepared to see Byakuya walking up behind her, no Shirogane in tow. Making sure her mask was not strapped to her hip, she gave a small wave. "Ohayo, Byakuya-san."

"Ohayo, Haruno-san."

She gave him a look. "Why don't you refer to me by my first name when not at the Manor?"

"Why do you insist on using my name with familiarity?"

She smirked. "Are we not familiar with each other? You're telling me all our years of pestering each other as teens means nothing now?"

"I have matured."

She giggled behind her hand. "You may have your subordinates and the rest of Seireitei fooled. But I know you're just as hot-headed as you were back then. Your constant arguing with Zaraki proves it."

He merely hummed, making her giggle again before she sobered. "Off on a mission?"

"Yes." He looked at her backpack by her feet and took in her uniform, trying not to let his eyes linger on the sliver of skin exposed beneath her top. "A shinobi mission?"

"Not quite. Recon but we're also going on vacation."

He raised a brow.

"Me, Sasuke-kun, and Kyuubi."

It took everything Byakuya had not to frown. It wasn't his place to be upset that she was on a team with the Uchiha son. Well, as her future husband, he could be upset. But that meant acknowledging some sort of feelings for her. He could hardly admit to himself that he still thought about her hand on his arm, or holding her wrist, feeling her smooth skin beneath his fingertips. Or that his dreams conjured scenarios of her bathing in the river and seducing him like a water nymph.

She tucked her hair behind her ear. "I wanted to apologize again for everything that happened a couple weeks ago. I mean, with having to see the family drama."

"It is of no consequence and does not change our arrangement."

"I know. I still just wanted to say it."

"Sakura-chan!"

She looked over just as Naruto came barreling into her, nearly knocking her down with his bear hug. Sasuke came up behind him, stopping next to Byakuya and looking at him from the corner of his eye. "Kuchiki."

"Uchiha."

"Came to see us off?"

"No."

"Kyuubi, get off," Sakura growled, punching the masked, blonde shinobi. She turned to Sasuke and gave a small smile. He sighed and nodded. Byakuya was surprised to see her move and hug him tightly around the neck. But he quickly averted his eyes when he saw Sasuke notice and hug her tightly back. "Are you sure you're feeling okay to go?"

"Hm."

"Sakura-chan, let's go," the blonde whined.

"I wasn't the one who was late," she snapped, moving to heft her backpack on her back. "Besides, we have to let Kuchiki-taichou go first."

Sasuke scoffed. "Fucking reiatsu-users..."

Sakura gave him a dirty look and he looked away. She smiled at Byakuya. "Safe travels, Kuchiki-taichou. Let's have lunch again when we're both back."

"As though you make it an option."

"You've never kicked me out. It's your office. You can always just say you're not interested."

Byakuya did his best to hide his surprise at the truth of her statement. But... he looked into her eyes and saw nothing but honesty with a touch of mirth. He knew she was teasing him and he, for once, did not feel irritated. He would have to consider this while he was away.

Finally he nodded. "Very well."

She grinned. "Great. I'll make something special."

"Save travels, Sakura-san," he offered as the Senkaimon opened and he walked through. The last thing he heard, that made him smirk, was Sasuke demanding to know what she meant by getting lunch with him again.

\/\/\/

She wandered out passed the koi pond, the crescent moon barely illuminated high above. It wasn't her turn to be on watch but she couldn't sleep. Between her one blonde teammate snoring in his sleep and her thoughts of a certain taichou spinning around in her mind, she couldn't even pretend to close her eyes.

The inn where they stayed owned some of the rolling hills behind the property, allowing customers to do yoga in the lush grass. Her wooden geta sandals clacked softly in her hands, her bare feet tickled by the blades. She didn't have to go far before she saddled up beneath a tree and set her sandals on the grass.

"Why are you up?"

She peeked up into the tree, barely catching sight of his uniform. "Couldn't sleep."

"You should stay inside."

"Where is Shadow?"

"Mapping."

"Sorry this vacation turned into something else. I didn't expect Stinger to do what she did. Well, I should have expected it since she likes to punish me when she can."

"Hm."

The wind blew softly, raising goosebumps on her skin. "How are things?"

He didn't respond.

"Hebi..."

"What does it matter?"

She straightened and looked into the tree, scowling knowing he could see her. "What do you mean?"

He jumped down, towering over her, his mask firmly in place. Her gut reaction was to back up to the feeling of his menacing aura, but she knew better and slightly raised her chin.

"You don't really care about how _I'm_ doing. You're only interested in how _he's_ been doing, ruining things at the Compound and if he's going to come back to the Manor."

"That's not true. Hebi, you're still my teammate, no matter what happens."

"Hm."

She scowled. "When have I ever not-"

He slammed his hand on the tree behind her head, making her gasp. "When you picked those reiatsu-users over me when this whole shit started. You let them push me away."

Her eyes widened before she slapped him, though her hand hit bone mask more than skin. His head jerked to the side before he slowly looked back at her, to see tears in her eyes and her face flushed. His eyes widened. "Medic..."

"I had just lost my brother and you were the one to bring the bad news. You're blaming me for being blindsided by what happened? What if the same thing happened to you? Don't you think I would care about you?"

He dropped his head, looking down at their feet. "Why do you and Kyuubi care so much? About me. I bring you two nothing but trouble."

"Because we're a team, Hebi-kun. Ever since our training days with Scarecrow. When the other teams broke apart because of promotions, we turned down each opportunity until all three of us could be promoted together."

"But... you left... and joined..."

"...I had to."

"Why?"

She looked away. "I couldn't... The missions required of us... of kunoichi... I had to back out for a while, to process..."

Slowly, he moved forward and rested his forehead on her shoulder, his arms winding around her waist. She allowed him this, resting her hands on his shoulders. "Hebi..."

"Meditating doesn't help."

"We'll find something that does. I promise."

She wasn't sure how long they stood like that, under the tree, under the crescent moon. She should have pushed him away; she shouldn't have even allowed the contact.

But, she was never good at denying him.

* * *

Byakuya was... well, there wasn't a word to describe how he was feeling in this moment, when he was supposed to be watching his subordinates train.

It had been a month since Sakura and her team had returned from their vacation. And yet... she hadn't been to his office with lunch. As much as he had tried to protest her visiting his office with the offerings of food, he had come to look forward to them and he even found himself anticipating her arrival since she chose to continuously come at random.

So, why had she not come to see him for lunch yet? Even after she had promised to have lunch when they returned. She had never allowed this amount of time to pass while she was not on a mission.

His brows furrowed as he sat in his office, signing papers. No, he knew why and it was because of Uchiha Sasuke. While meeting with Haruno Taiga the previous week, he expressed his apologies for being distracted during their meeting.

 _"If you plan to waste this time, then call an end to this meeting," Byakuya had declared._

 _"You misunderstand, Byakuya-san. As you know, my daughter holds a rather high rank among the shinobi. Both Tsunade-san and I share command of the shinobi, ourselves commanded by Soi-Fong-taichou. Shinobi business is not to be shared outside of our ranks, but considering the current arrangement..."_

 _Taiga sighed, touching a hand to his forehead as he closed his eyes. "My daughter is currently undergoing an investigation from both Central 46 and Tsunade-sama because of their most recent mission. Because I am her father, I cannot know all the details. But Tsunade has shared some with me."_

 _Byakuya was not moved by the hard look Taiga gave him._

 _"I'm sure you, as both a Noble and a taichou, know of what happened with Uchiha Sasuke some years ago and the debacle he caused, stopped only by my daughter and their teammate."_

 _"Yes. Uchiha Sasuke attempted to defect from Seireitei and the shinobi ranks, and claimed he would assassinate all reiatsu-users. He was in a state of mental instability."_

 _"Yes, and since, he managed to avoid execution by Tsunade promising she would keep tight reins on him. She restricted his chakra usage and had guards following him at all times. He has made considerable progress in bettering his mental state. However, something occurred on their latest mission. I don't know what. But, based on what Sakura has told me herself, something triggered the Uchiha boy and he attacked two Shinigami who were passing through the town. The men, as you can imagine, were rather… incised by his actions and immediately filed a complaint for dismal. Sakura and the rest of the shinobi are... pleading his case."_

 _Byakuya hummed. "Your daughter... cares much for him."_

 _"You must understand, Kuchiki-san, the way shinobi operate. We form three-man groups of individuals who all must compliment each other. Where one lacks in one area, the other two make up for. Both Uchiha Sasuke and Kyuubi provide physical and chakra strength. Sakura provides smarts, chakra finesse, and healing. Kyuubi is wild and unpredictable in his attacks, while Uchiha Sasuke is a tactical attacker. The three of them compliment each other in the way they fight and interact. The purpose of a shinobi team is to become like a family."_

 _"She is protecting someone who threatens the safety of Seireitei."_

 _Taiga sighed. "To a Shinigami, yes. And, to many of the older and rule-abiding shinobi, yes. But to her and Kyuubi, he is their brother and, as such, they have to do all they can to protect and help him. He would do the same for either of them. Similarly, many of the shinobi they trained with want to do what they can to protect him."_

 _"Are you certain of this?"_

 _"We are not very advanced - both reiatsu-users and chakra-users - in terms of understanding one's mental health. We think we understand the human brain and individual behaviors. But the truth is, we have only scratched the surface, stalled by the animosity between both energy types." Taiga sighed again. "That was a long-winded explanation for my inattention. I apologize, Kuchiki-san."_

So, she was distracted by the wild actions of the Uchiha son. He had seen her once in passing, wearing her shinobi uniform. She had barely spared him a glance, where she would usually, at least, smile at him or give a small wave.

Byakuya made up his mind by the time he reached the Estate and summoned his head maid, Nayuki.

* * *

Taiga glanced at his daughter for the hundredth time in their journey to the Kuchiki Estate. She had been quiet and looked off into the setting sky the entire ride in their carriage. Getting her attention had been hard enough, much less keeping it.

And he could tell his eldest son was becoming irritated.

"Sakura," Ichino said firmly.

She slowly looked at him.

"I understand your concern for Sasuke-san. But your focus should be on this dinner that your future husband has invited us to attend. If you arrive at this dinner, thinking of another man, he will notice for sure."

Her brows barely furrowed. "So what?"

His frown deepened. "Do not embarrass this family."

"Because we haven't already been embarrassed enough? _You_ don't have to go to the barracks, Ichino. You don't have to hear the things they whisper when they see me."

"Ignore them. They are beneath you."

"Tou-kun."

Taiga sighed. "Unfortunately, I must agree with your brother. Your focus should be on this dinner. You will have time afterwards to worry about your teammate."

"But, with the investigation-"

"How about this to ease your worries?" He pulled a piece of paper from his jacket, anticipating this sort of move. "This missive commands any punishment decision to be carried out in the morning. He is to be well treated, as both a high-ranking member of the shinobi and as a Noble. I will send this to Soi-Fong and Tsunade along with a guard to keep watch. Since he's one of ours, Soi-Fong can't make a decision without the consent from both me and Tsunade."

"Tou-kun..."

"Guard."

"Hai, Haruno-sama."

"Deliver this message to both Soi-Fong-taichou and Tsunade-sama immediately. Your orders are to stay with the prisoner until further notice."

He took the message and pressed a fist to his chest. "Wakarimashita."

"Better?"

She sighed. "Sure. I'll do my best to... focus."

"Thank you."

At the Estate, they were greeted by guards and two advisors who bowed deeply to them. "Welcome back to the Kuchiki Estate. We've been expecting you."

Taiga dipped his head back in acknowledgment. "I hope this means that Byakuya-san will be meeting us in the dining hall."

"He will be alerted to your arrival and meet you accordingly. Follow us, please."

Their personal guards followed behind and the Kuchiki guards stepped in their way. Taiga stopped. "Uh, they're with us."

"It is rather insulting to not trust that our own guards cannot ensure your safety."

Sakura frowned. This happened the last time they had come for the arrangement and, considering the emotional state she was currently in, made her angry in a split second. Last time, they acquiesced. She looked at her father. "I will return to the Manor if this is how things are going to be conducted around here."

"Musume, please..."

"Sakura-sama, you misunderstand. The guards of the Kuchiki Estate are top notch and have never failed-" "I don't care about the pissing contest you're trying to engage in right now. It's not about whose guards are better. It's about who we trust to protect us no matter where we go. You can tell Byakuya-sama exactly why I backed out of this dinner."

She turned to leave and before she could even take a step, she heard, "What is the meaning of this?"

Looking back, Byakuya stood before his advisors, wearing a soft blue jacket over a navy blue yukata. She glared. "I'm returning to the Manor."

"For what reason?"

"It's nothing, Byakuya-san," Ichino tried to say.

"Let her speak her mind," he said, raising his hand.

"I understood the first time we came why we couldn't bring our guards with us. But this time, it's a matter of comfortability and we're being denied. I'm not in the mood for it and I won't stand for it."

"Musume..."

Byakuya regarded her quietly before nodding. "Bring your guards with you."

His advisors choked as he turned and headed inside. Meiyo approached her side as she pivoted. "Is this a one time thing? Or is it permanent?"

"Don't question Kuchiki-sama, you chakra-user."

Byakuya stopped and Taiga regarded the advisor who spoke out in turn. "I see. You both are relieved of your duties as my advisors."

"What... Kuchiki-sama?"

Four Kuchiki guards appeared on either side of them, grabbing their arms. "Insulting another Noble Family and raising your voice against my future wife is inexcusable. Remove them and their belongings from these grounds."

"Hai."

The guards disappeared with the now-ex-advisors. Sakura's eyes were wide as two maids appeared and escorted them inside behind Byakuya. As they turned the corner, Taiga ahead, Ichino grabbed her tightly by the arm and pinned her against the wall, his other hand over her mouth. "Do you see what you're doing? Stop creating trouble for me and Tou-sama."

She opened her mouth and bit his hand. He snatched it back and met her equally simmering glare. "Fuck you, Ichino."

"Focus on this dinner and making nice with your future husband." He turned to catch up with the others. Sakura followed, trying not to scowl. She really wanted to enjoy this dinner since their father made an effort to show that Sasuke would be safe from execution tonight. And, she could at least admit that she was touched by Byakuya's actions to defy his advisors and even have them removed.

In the dining hall, Byakuya sat at the head of the table while Taiga and Ichino sat to his right and Sakura sat to his left. As the servants placed the dishes on the table, Byakuya looked at Sakura. "You did not bring Yasahiro-san and Emi-san."

"Unfortunately, my youngest son managed to injure himself while training with our guard commander here, Meiyo, and managed to overwhelm his chakra systems," Taiga said. "Thankfully Sakura-chan is such a skilled medic and could stabilize him."

Byakuya's gaze never wavered, making a slight blush rise to her cheeks. "And, um, Emi-chan was already asleep for the night."

He hummed. "Please enjoy your meal."

They dug into their food, Byakuya, Taiga, and Ichino making light conversation. She tried to focus but... part of her was worried that something would happen to Sasuke. Despite the missive, she couldn't be sure that Soi-Fong would head it.

"Sakura-san."

She blinked. "Yes, Byakuya-san?"

"He asked how your transition to the Fourth Division has gone," Ichino said.

"Ah, well. I mean, it's only been a week but Unohana-taichou has been very accommodating and patient with me. Though things have been rather quiet in the medical station so I don't have many patients to-" "Sakura-sama."

She paused and looked back as Meiyo dropped to a knee. "Meiyo-kun."

"A message." The shoji door slid open and a blonde female shinobi knelt on the engawa. Her mask detailed only slits for eyes, two holes for her nose, and thorned vines painted across the surface. "Wolfsbane reporting in."

She turned on her pillow. "Report."

"Uchiha Sasuke, who was being held in a prison cell, has been taken to Senju Tsunade-sama for emergency medical attention. Guards stationed outside his cell reported that he was quiet for some time before suddenly... yelling and bashing his head against the cell wall multiple times. It took four additional guards to restrain him and incapacitate him."

"...What...?"

"Senju Tsunade-sama requested that you be alerted to his condition since you are his teammate and involved in his investigation. No further intervention will be required from you. Kyuubi has already been alerted to the situation as well."

She stared before nodding. "Thank you for the report, Wolfsbane. Please, let Tsunade-sama know I have received the message well."

"Hai. Excuse me." Meiyo slid the door shut and she disappeared.

She turned back to the table but did not immediately pick up her chopsticks. She swallowed thickly before smiling at Byakuya again. "I don't have many patients to work on in the medical station since-"

"Sakura-san."

Her smiled dropped. "Please, Byakuya-san... not now... we should really be enjoying this meal."

He watched her carefully, their eyes connecting and he could see the desperation that he acquisce. He didn't want to; he wanted to know what her relationship truly was with Uchiha Sasuke. But... He closed his eyes. "Things have been quiet these past few weeks - no Hollow attacks or insubordinate individuals."

"R-Right. Not that I hope anyone gets hurt but I would certainly like to further practice with the different serums and concoctions the Fourth Division use."

\/\/\/

"Why do you hurt so for your teammate?" he asked quietly.

She lowered her tea cup and peeked over at him. "What do you mean?"

His eyes slid to her. "I sensed your distraction during dinner after the report. This is not new behavior; I have seen how you and the Uchiha interact before."

She hummed, looking up at the sky. Ginrei had passed by as they were preparing to leave and wished to speak with Taiga and Ichino in private. As he lead them away, he called, " _Grandson, treat your future wife kindly and share a pot of tea with her while she waits._ " Neither, surprisingly, could look at each other as he asked a maid to prepare tea for them and led her away to a private spot to sit.

"Sasuke-kun has always been by my side while we trained to become shinobi. I won't lie, Byakuya-san. I had a bit of a crush on him in our early days but... things changed, he and I both changed. But, that doesn't mean I don't at least see him as family. The three of us work well together and always have, despite out spats. But, things became strained between him and Kyuubi and I, especially when I was recruited by Yoruichi-san to join as her co-fukutaichou before she defected. I'm sure you know about what happened, just like everyone else."

He hummed in acknowledgement.

"And... given our recent mission... well, I fear, deep down, that there may be no hope for him, at least, not while he is still ranked and here in Seireitei."

"Because of this... investigation, you have not come bearing lunch."

Her eyes widened and she swung around to look at him. "Lunch?"

"You indicated before you left that we would have lunch upon our return. However, you have yet to come."

She blinked owlishly before a sly grin spread across her lips. "Byakuya-san, are you saying you arranged for this dinner to makeup for the lunches I haven't brought?" Sakura watched his face closely but his expression gave nothing away. But she knew he wouldn't reveal such emotions and sentiments. His lack of an answer was enough.

She scooted closer to his side and slowly laid her head on his shoulder. She felt him tense and waited until he relaxed, half expecting him to push her away, though he didn't. "I apologize, Byakuya-kun for not bringing lunch like I said. I promise, when this investigation is over, I'll bring the best lunch I can make."

"Don't make promises you don't intended to keep."

She smirked up at him as he looked down. "You'll learn very quickly that I always keep my promises."

He should have pushed her away; he should have enforced her respecting his personal space. But he didn't. Her warmth, pressed up against his side and nestled on his shoulder warmed a part of him that he'd kept hidden away.

And a small traitorous voice told him to enjoy it, savour it.

And he did, as they sat in silence, their respective cups cooling.

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

Itachi regarded the blonde quietly as they stood outside the room where Sasuke rested. He'd been lurking nearby and undetected as Tsunade explained to Kyuubi about Sasuke's condition. She wasn't exactly sure what was going on but the recent events didn't look good for his verdict on his latest mission. She worried that whatever was plaguing him was beyond what her medical chakra would be able to fix. _"This is a mental problem, Kyuubi. I can fix bones and organs, but I can't fix someone's emotional instability. We may need to consider cutting of Hebi's chakra system altogether and taking him off the roster."_

 _"You can't do that, Baa-chan," Kyuubi insisted, stepping to her. "That'll devastate him and he'll go crazy."_

 _"We don't have many options here, Kyuubi. I stick my neck out for you, him, and Medic all the time. Central 46 and Soi-Fong will only let me get away with so much before they banish all three of you."_

 _His fists clenched. "I'm going to talk to Medic. She might have an idea."_

"I came to check on him. After all... his is my otouto."

Even he could feel the scowl behind the mask. "Your presence at the Compound hasn't been helping you know."

"I am aware. However, as much as the parties involved may despise the current situation, I cannot simply leave the Compound."

"Why not? I'm sure Medic and Orchid would gladly take you back without issue."

"It is not a matter of simply returning to the place where I was born, Kyuubi." He gave the blonde a sidelong glance. "Would you simply return to your barren ramshackle hut in Rukongai?"

He growled.

"I came to check on him because all of us shinobi should look out for one another. The older shinobi operate based on their own personal needs while the younger generations have learned and understood that an individual's health affects everyone else's."

"Is that just a fancy way of saying that you care?"

"Take it as you will. Despite what Hebi might have insinuated, I don't dislike him; I have no reason to."

Kyuubi scoffed. "You're one of a few."

"You and imouto are too busy being Hebi's protectors to see that there are others willing to fight for him and his life."

He looked at him as he began to walk away.

"If nothing else, he needs to be protected from himself more than from others."

"Hey."

Itachi paused and looked back over his shoulder.

"Don't think I missed that you called Medic imouto."

His eyes widened before he swept out of the station. Kyuubi watched the doors slide closed before looking back into the room. Sasuke laid quietly, under sedation. He was right - he and Sakura spent so much time protecting him from the outside world, they weren't considering what was happening inside him, inside his mind.

What were they supposed to do?

* * *

Please leave some reviews! They're greatly appreciated 3


End file.
